


In the White Light

by ayma_nidiot, Patamon (ayma_nidiot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Atem, I promise that it will ultimately end in Prideshipping, Lots of duels, M/M, Pyramid of Light, Rex and Weevil redemption arc, Shapeshifting, The smut is in chapter 12, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Kaiba, but the fic will end in Prideshipping, dragon Kaiba, lots of Abridged Series influences too, pseudo-crossover, the Shrimpshipping starts around Chapter 15, there is a three-chapter arc of Scandalshipping, there will be a couple of other suggestive chapters but they won't be prominent, tons of Fire Emblem influences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayma_nidiot/pseuds/ayma_nidiot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayma_nidiot/pseuds/Patamon
Summary: In a war against dark forces, most of the Nameless Pharaoh's High Priests have died. Yami Yugi travels to modern day Domino City, desperate to find a soul strong enough to help him turn back the hands of time. He just might have found him in the form of one of his priests who supposedly had died. The pharaoh doesn't fear the curse that has made Seto Kaiba so powerful, nor does he fear the conquest of the mysterious Dartz. After all, he wields the power of an ancient Egyptian song.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Dinosaur Ryuuzaki | Rex Raptor/Insector Haga | Weevil Underwood, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. The Bane of Your Existence

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic will draw lots of inspiration from Fire Emblem Fates and a little from Fire Emblem Awakening and Three Houses.
> 
> The order of events in this fic will be slightly different from the anime. In reality, the Pyramid of Light happens after season 3 but before season 4. In this fic, it will interrupt the Battle City Tournament of season 3. Also, the duels in the Battle City Tournament will have different opponents against each other than in the anime.
> 
> The fic starts at the end of season 3 and will end at the end of season 5.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, especially if I am not portraying the rules of Duel Monsters correctly. I am fairly new to the game and am quite confused by the rules.

Chapter 1 – The Bane of Your Existence

“Now _you’re_ the one who’s defenseless!” Seto Kaiba, duelist extraordinaire, laughed as he dramatically put one of his most powerful cards on his Duel Disk. He now played in the semifinals of the Domino City tournament – unsurprisingly, held by him. To add a bit of a twist to the tournament, he decided to hold it on top of his KaibaCorp blimp. “Behold, the bane of Yugi’s – and your – existence: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

“Hah!” Yami Yugi, a spirit from ancient Egypt, was not impressed by his rival’s haughty behaviour. “It was the bane of _your_ existence. Or do you not remember our very first duel?”

“Oh, I know whose existence will be banished on this day, _Pharaoh._ Now go! Blue-Eyes, finish off that-”

“I don’t think so, you rich punk!” Joey Wheeler, Kaiba’s current opponent in this duel of the Domino City Tournament. “You’ve activated my spell card, Scapegoat, negating the attack from your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

“Oh no…”

“Oh, yes!”

“Grr…” Kaiba, not only irritated from this surprise attack, now began to feel pain in his shoulder blades and in his lower back. “Be that as it may, most of your good monsters are still gone. How are you going to counter it?”

Joey drew his next card. “I place these two trap cards face down to end my turn.”

“What, you’re just going to not play any monsters, and have these puffballs be the only thing to defend your Life Points?” Kaiba drew a card and cackled. “Hehe… Okay, Blue-Eyes, attack his second Scapegoat!”

“That’s right! Savin’ the best for last is my specialty.”

“So is mine, Wheeler, so is mine.”

Two more turns passed, and now it was Joey’s turn; his Scapegoats were now all gone.

“Unless you draw a god card, Wheeler, you are toast! Oh, that’s right, you don’t have any!”

“Or unless I draw this: Monster Reborn! I use it to summon Jinzo from my Graveyard! And that’s not all… I’ve got the Swords of Revealing Light!”

 _That same spell that Yugi used in our first match! Wheeler didn’t have it before…_ Kaiba now glared at Yami Yugi. _So… You lent it to him, and not_ me, _an actual worthy duelist?_

He returned to his normal composure. “So what? All it’s going to do is buy you time. Unless you’ve got a deck full of Monster Reborn to bring back your actual _good_ monsters, then you still don’t have a chance.”

Kaiba laughed with each card he drew over the next three turns. His back pain grew even more as well, but he ignored it in favour of what he believed would be his imminent victory. “So, you didn’t summon anything good, did you? Just a few useless spell cards?”

Joey simply slammed a trap card face-down on his Duel Disk in response.

“I judge from your silence that you’ve run out of tricks.” Kaiba held two cards in his right hand. “I will first use Polymerization to bring forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And if you thought I was done, I’m going to tribute this Ultimate Dragon…”

“Uh…” Tristan stepped back. “He’s not done? But isn’t Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon his best monster?”

“…No, I’m afraid not,” answered Yami Yugi. “Don’t tell me he’s going to summon-”

“Now behold! I will tribute my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Come forth, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!”

As this beautiful beast, made of pure white armour and sapphires, roared up a whirlwind, Joey’s belief in himself began to wane. “Impossible… I thought you lost that card after Yugi beat Anubis! This can’t be real!”

“Oh, it’s real, Wheeler! I have four dragons in my graveyard, so my new dragon gets an extra 1200 Attack Points, for a grand total of 4200! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Jinzo and wipe out the rest of this loser’s Life Points!”

Joey fell on his knees in shame and in pain from this loss. “Yug, I’m sorry… It looks like it won’t be you and me in the finals after all… And after you sent that Marik packing, too. I really wanted to see all your god cards in action.”

“So now it’s time to finally beat you, Yugi!” Kaiba set his sights on Yami Yugi now.

“Before we do, I’ve got something to ask you, Kaiba… When Joey summoned his Scapegoat, I noticed a twinge of pain in your face. Are you feeling all right?”

Kaiba didn’t expect this level of concern from Yami Yugi. “Why are you concerned about _me?_ Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the guy I just crushed?”

“Make no mistake about it, I am. But just because you’re my rival doesn’t mean I wish you harm. You know what, we should take a break and then resume with the finals in an hour or two.”

“And just in time for lunch, too!” Teá exclaimed. “Yes! Perfect chance to show my cooking sk- Hey, where did you go, Tristan and Joey?”

“Hahaha…” Yami Yugi now turned back to Kaiba. “See you at lunch?”

“I prefer to eat in peace, thanks.”

“Oh… Well, then, at least let us cook for you?”

“…Fine, then. You should serve me, after all.” Kaiba headed for the lower deck.

To avoid having to mingle with this band of doofuses any more than he had to, Kaiba decided to make a stop – a conveniently _long_ stop – to the loo and wash his face and hands. “Tch. I don’t need this friendship bull from you, Yugi,” he spoke to the mirror. “My money is more than- Huh?”

Kaiba had been so busy lauding his own riches – and admiring his own looks. But that didn’t stop him from noticing two giant wings coming out of his back in the mirror’s reflection, wings that looked similar to those of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

“What the fu-” Kaiba looked at his back again, but this time, the wings were absent. He blew off his “vision” as just being absorbed in his victory. “Ha. I knew it was just my imagination.”

He dreaded having to do it, but he hadn’t eaten all day, and the match with Joey tired him. So Kaiba took a deep breath before entering the kitchen – which to his relief, had not a spirit of the Pharaoh, but an ordinary Yugi Mutou instead. He had expected the boy to be annoyingly cheerful when he entered, and not reclusive as he was now.

“Thank you, my humble servants.” Kaiba smirked as he took some of the food that everyone – who, like Yugi, had chosen to ignore his presence – back to his room. Before he could finish his lunch, he heard a knock at the door.

“Go away, you dweeb.”

“Seto, that’s not very nice.” Mokuba frowned as he opened the door. “I was just here to give you your favourite dessert – and to see if you’re okay.”

“Oh, uh… Mokuba. Sorry about that. Why wouldn’t I be okay? You saw me win, didn’t you?”

“Did Yugi and those obnoxious friends of yours give you a hard time again?”

“I’m… not sure I want to talk about it.” Kaiba gave his empty plates back for Mokuba to wash. “I would like to rest before my match with Yugi, so you may leave.”

“Okay… Big Bro, I’m here for you all the time. Don’t you forget that.” So spoke Mokuba as he quietly shut the door.

“I wish people would stop caring about me…” Kaiba drifted off, even more tired now that people around him wouldn’t seem to get off his case.

* * *

_“Mind Crush!”_

_At the mercy of this mysterious spell, Kaiba cowered, and remaining as such as his VR equipment lowered to the ground._

_“May you eventually learn the heart of the cards, Kaiba.” Yami Yugi walked over to where Kaiba knelt and offered helping hands. “Now come, up you get.”_

_“You don’t have to help me. I just absolutely squashed your grandfather. Why show kindness to an enemy like me?”_

_Yami Yugi didn’t accept Kaiba’s refusal to help him, and knelt down at his eye level. “I told you, I want you to learn the heart of the cards. Have fun playing this game, instead of seeing it as just a way to make money and hurt people.”_

_Kaiba had no words for this seemingly new gentle attitude from Yami Yugi._

_“What’s wrong, Kaiba? You’re blushing.”_

_He could feel it in his face, and that Yami Yugi didn’t lie. Kaiba could hardly bear to look at the face – the very handsome face – of this stranger who had just beaten him flat. He wanted to run his fingers through the other man’s bangs – he was close enough to see every strand – and he didn’t even bother to resist doing so._

_“K-Kaiba…” Yami Yugi, to Kaiba’s surprise, didn’t flinch at all, but instead leaned into the hand that touched him. “I’m… I’m so glad… to finally see-”_

* * *

“AH! FUUUUUUUUCK!” Kaiba sprung awake at this… _interesting_ dream, in more ways than one.

“Jesus, Kaiba… What’s gotten into you? Did you have a nightmare or something?”

Kaiba was not pleased to see Joey standing at the door to his room. “What the hell are you doing here, Wheeler? And yes, if you must know, it was a nightmare.”

“Ooh, I like scary stories!” Tristan showed his face, too. “Care to tell?”

“No, but I _do_ care for the both of you to get the fuck out of my room!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Joey waved his hand horizontally. “We just came here to tell you that Yugi is feeling up to your match now. I don’t know if you are; you certainly don’t look it.”

“O-Of course I’m up to it. Just… Uh, I’ll be there in a minute.”


	2. Where the God Dwells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature Tristan as he was in YGOTAS.

Chapter 2 – Where the God Dwells

“Joey.” Yami Yugi had been standing patiently for thirty minutes, waiting for Kaiba to show up to the duel. “You said that Kaiba was ready for his duel… Right?”

“Yeah.”

“So then can you tell me why he hasn’t shown up yet?”

“Ya see, what had happened was-”

And then, without so much as an apology, Kaiba stepped onto the duel field, his Duel Disk at the ready.

“What gives?” Tristan growled. “Never need a reason, never need a rhyme, huh?”

“Precisely.” Kaiba answered tersely, but now that he turned around, Yami Yugi noticed an embarrassed expression, which he chose to ignore. Unfortunately for Kaiba, he lost the coin toss, allowing Yami Yugi to attack first.

“He was probably in the bathroom, haha.” Joey whispered to Tristan and Teá, loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

“Shouldn’t have put so many jalapeños in your lunch, haha!” Tristan started snickering with Joey.

“Sigh… Men.” Teá wasn’t amused one bit.

“Enough with your completely juvenile jokes! I have a surprise for you – one you will not be laughing at.” Kaiba ordered one of his employees to change the environment, and just like that, they now played in a virtual version of the Roman Coliseum. “In fact, my fans and I will be laughing at _you_ when you lose! After all, the ancient Romans would fight to the death for money and glory. Pretty good setting for the Battle City Finals, don’t you think?”

“Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!” The “audience” cheered.

“No, they’ll be booing _you_ when _you_ lose!” Joey scoffed, taking a seat on the floor along with Tristan and Teá.

“ENOUGH!” Kaiba wasted no time in setting himself up for the duel, and neither did Yami Yugi. “Make your first move, Yugi, before I throw my very sharp-heeled shoe at your Dweeb Patrol over there.”

“Very well. I summon Queen’s Knight in defense mode, put a card face down, then end my turn.”

 _Man, oh man…_ Kaiba couldn’t believe his sheer luck as he drew his first card. _I already have one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and I just drew my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon… Just three more cards to go, and on the first turn, too! But I want to wait until I get my Polymerization and all the other dragons. So I’ll just play it safe for now._ “I use Pot of Greed!”

“Didn’t know he had _those…_ ” Yami Yugi seemed surprised, but undaunted.

 _Hahaha… Yugi, my man, this will be the shortest duel of your life!_ Kaiba had already drawn his second White Dragon. “I summon X-Head Cannon and play a spell card, Spell Sanctuary! So enjoy my charity while you can, and take a spell card from your deck while I choose one from mine.”

 _Doesn’t he know I’m just going to take Change of Heart?_ Yami Yugi thought as he added this card to his hand. _He must think it’s worth the risk… and he probably has a powerful spell card he wants to use this early on._

“Your move, Yugi.”

“I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn.” _Hmm… He could have attacked my X-Head Cannon while he had the chance… Why didn’t he?_

 _Stalling for time, I see._ “I now use this card, Soul Exchange! Thank you for your two monsters.”

“So… That’s why you didn’t attack my Queen’s Knight when you had the chance. But now you’ve activated my face down card, Change of Heart! Thank _you_ for your X-Head Cannon.”

 _Thank the gods that I didn’t play my Blue-Eyes yet!_ Kaiba drew another card, and his euphoria grew all the more. “You know, Yugi, a wise man once said, ‘It’s better to be lucky than good.’”

“That wise man was Lefty Gomez of the Yankees, my favourite team, uncultured swine,” Joey mumbled.

“Just how lucky is he?” Teá wondered. “No, I think I know.”

“I summon Baby Dragon.”

“Oh, come on, I have that card and I know how weak it is!” Joey huffed. “But knowing rich boy, he’s going to do something rotten to it.”

“Wow, you’re not as dumb as you look, Wheeler! I sacrifice Baby Dragon in order to use Enemy Controller! So my X-Head Cannon comes back to me! Your sorry ass is now wide open! Attack Yugi directly, X-Head Cannon!”

“Yeesh…” Tristan cringed. “Don’t take _that_ out of context, kids…”

“I think we’ve got something bigger to worry about, Tristan!” Teá exclaimed. “Now Yugi’s only got 2200 Life Points!”

“Grr…” Yami Yugi brushed off this enormous blow, and continued with his turn. “I’ll just put one card face down. Now, Kaiba, your Soul Exchange is done for, and those monsters come back to me in defense mode.”

 _Hehe…_ Kaiba had used his drawn card, another Pot of Greed, to obtain his final Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card. “Hahaha! Oh, Yugi, I feel sorry for your god cards, because they’re not going to see the light of day today! I use Polymerization to summon Blue-Eyes Ulti-”

“Not so fast, Kaiba! Reveal my face-down card, Lifeforce Sword!”

“You bastard…” Kaiba grumbled as the sword stuck his card into the ground.

“Your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is useless for three turns! …Kaiba? What’s wrong?”

 _It’s… happening again…_ Kaiba’s back pain returned, and his new, intense headache didn’t help. “Nothing. Just… happy that I can destroy your Alpha the Magnet Warrior with my X-Head Cannon!”

“That card was in defense mode, so my life points are okay… for now.”

“But your most powerful card isn’t! As my last act this turn, I’m playing Lullaby of Obedience! Now give me your Slifer the Sky Dragon.”

“Now he can’t do that super awesome cheat move where he summons all of the god cards at once.” Tristan pouted as he watched Yami Yugi hand over the card in the middle of the arena.

On his next turn, Yami Yugi drew a card that would make Kaiba regret his choice _._ “Hey, Kaiba.”

“What is it, Yugi? You trying to stall the duel with small talk?”

“I’m going to have to ask for my Slifer back. Because here’s the Exchange card!”

“Shit!”

“ ‘Shit’ indeed! I never would have gotten such a card so deep in my deck if it wasn’t for your help. Thanks!”

“Jeez, they’re getting a lot of exercise, having to walk across just to exchange one card,” Tristan remarked as Yami Yugi received his Slifer the Sky Dragon, giving Kaiba a card of his own.

“Tristan, you sure you don’t want to go lie down?” Teá sounded concerned. “You’re acting a bit… odd.”

“Naw, I’m good.”

“Now that it’s my turn…” Yami Yugi continued. “I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Then I’ll place this card face down and end my turn.”

Kaiba drew another card. “Maybe I don’t even need my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon this day, Yugi. Because guess what? I just drew Y-Dragon Head.”

“Hey, Y comes after X in the alphabet!” Tristan exclaimed. “You think that they can be fused together?”

“Well, I dunno, _Captain Obvious_ , what do you think? Tristan, you are hereby forbidden from talking for the rest of this match.” Joey rolled his eyes.

“And you’re hereby forbidden from telling your friends what to do,” Teá snapped back. “Just shut up and watch the match if you’ve got nothing nice to say!”

“Huh? And what do you think you’re doing- Eh, forget it… You’re right. Plus, Yug’s got the upper hand, now that he has one of his god cards in his hand!”

“Someone over there went to kindergarten!” Kaiba had heard their talk from all the way in the arena. “I fuse my X-Head Cannon with my Y-Dragon Head to make… the XY Dragon Cannon! If I summon my Z-Metal Tank soon, then you’re going to have a hard time with my XYZ Dragon Cannon. Now go! Attack Big Shield Gardna!”

“Still in-tact life points, Kaiba,” Yami Yugi remarked as he drew another card. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask… Why did you look pained when your Ultimate Dragon got disabled, but not your Baby Dragon?”

“Because that card – as well as all my other Blue-Eyes cards - are my life joy! If you had been paying an iota of attention to our past few duels, you’d know that!”

“Oh, I’ve been paying attention, all right. You even have Blue-Eyes White Dragon bedsheets.”

“Are you always this chatty in your duels?” Kaiba paid no heed to the giggling Joey, Tristan, and Teá below.

“Plus you just activated my Soul Rope.”

“Man, if I had a drink for every time a trap card was activated in the past two turns…” Joey shook his head, that was until he noticed Teá glaring at him. “N-Not that I would!”

“I sacrifice 1000 of my Life Points to summon King’s Knight! And since I’ve also got my Queen’s Knight on the field, I can summon Jack’s Knight! Here it comes… Show yourself, Slifer the Sky Dragon!”

“Those poor Knight cards…” Teá muttered. “Yugi’s always sacrificing them to Slifer. But to each duelist their own, yeah?”

“Impossible!” Kaiba could only tremble as he watched Slifer emerge from his card, encircling the entire stadium and bringing with it bolts of lightning.

“It seems _you_ weren’t the one paying attention to our past duels, Kaiba.” Yami Yugi smirked as Slifer roared in Kaiba’s face. “Remember the match which enabled you to obtain the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon? Same trick! And since I currently have three cards in my hand, Slifer gets an attack power of 3000 – more than enough of a match for your XY Dragon Cannon! …Now you’ve got no monsters with which you can defend your Life Points.”

It was just then that Kaiba drew his Z-Metal Tank. _Tch! A little late to the party, buddy. But at least I can crush Yugi’s Slifer when my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon comes back to me the next turn._ “I place Z-Metal Tank in defense mode. Then I place this card face down, and end my turn.”

“Now _you’re_ the one stalling for time, Kaiba,” Yami Yugi spoke. “I’ll play Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. I set down a face-down card and attack! Now my four cards-”

“Correction, _three_ cards. Your attack on my Z-Metal Tank activated Life Shaver! Try keeping your Slifer going strong now, Yugi! And now it’s my turn! But before I begin, let me get this straight. You gave up two cards just to draw… two more cards? I loooove your logic. And I think you’ll like mine, too! You see, now your Lifeforce Sword is done for, and my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon comes back to me!”

“Urk…” Teá flinched. “I think I see where this is going…”

“Now behold! My Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon will have revenge this day after what you did last week to my Obelisk!” The beast took to the air, matching Slifer’s eye level, despite being considerably smaller.

“Ah!”

“And as you know, my dragon gets 300 attack points for each of my five dragons in my graveyard. That’s 4500 total attack points! Your Slifer has only 3000… And if you know proper math, that means your remaining 1200 Life Points are gone! Now, my Shining Dragon, attack Slifer-”

“You’re not defeating this Egyptian god so readily. You didn’t consider this face down card… Another Pot of Greed!”

“Gods, how many Pots of Greed do you have in that deck of yours?!”

“Enough to raise my Slifer’s attack to 5000 points, so your attack is useless now. …Now, it’s my turn! Destroy him, Slifer!”

“No way…” Joey was impressed at his friend’s battle prowess, as always. “He took down that Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon card!”

“Aaagh!” Kaiba fell over, feeling so lightheaded and in pain that he felt he could throw up any second.

“So, if you’re not physically able to continue, are you going to forfeit the match?”

Kaiba took a full minute to arise again, using the rails to help him up. “Seto Kaiba doesn’t yield!”

“But you might as well.” After Kaiba didn’t draw anything meaningful on his next turn, Yami Yugi drew one final card before cracking a smile. “Kaiba, I’m sorry to do this to you, after you’re in so much pain… But this attack is your end. Slifer, attack Kaiba’s Life Points directly!”

“No!” Kaiba nearly whited out as the remainder of his Life Points were wiped out.

“Yeah!” Joey cheered as Yami Yugi reverted and descended the steps. “You’ve won the Battle City Tournament! And probably a good cash prize, too. What are you going to do with it all?”

“Hmm…” Yugi thought a few seconds. “I think I’ll buy some good cards so Grandpa can have better cards to sell at the shop.”

“Of course, you’ve got all three god cards!” Joey gave Yugi noogies. “What could you possibly do with more cards?”

“Maybe you should share around your Pots of Greed, yeah?” Tristan suggested.

“Considerate of your Grandpa as always.” Teá smiled.

“I’ll tell you who’s not considerate… That Kaiba.” Tristan saw Mokuba just as he was about to leave. “Say, did you see your big brother anywhere?”

“No, I didn’t…” Mokuba’s voice suggested that he was about to cry. “But if I had to guess what he was going to do, after how sick he looked up there, I imagined he made a run for the bathroom. But he should be okay with some rest; I know how my brother is.”

As Kaiba’s opponent in that match, Yugi didn’t buy it. _Kaiba… Hold on, I’m coming._

Meanwhile, Kaiba had run as fast as he could to the loo, already starting to dry wretch, but his weak legs brought him to his knees in the middle of the corridor. _What the hell is wrong with me? Is it… just my loss to that Yugi? G-Gaaah, my back! It’s burning…_

“Kaiba!” Yugi called out, running about the blimp while everyone else took a final breather before it was set to land. “Kaiba! Are you okay? Where are you?”

Kaiba of course was too much in pain to hear Yugi, even when the other young man was only a few metres away. He held onto the wall to avoid collapsing entirely, and this was when he saw something truly amiss – his feet now looked like those of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! To confirm his fear, he looked at his back; the wings sprouting from it were no mere mirror reflection this time, and neither was the tail coming out of his lower back. _Oh my gods… Am I… Am I going… to turn into a dragon?_

“Kaiba!” Yugi had finally found his rival, and it didn’t take him long to notice this frightening transformation. Scared that he might be attacked, he hid behind a post. “Kaiba, what is happening?”

 _Yugi, let_ me _handle this,_ Yami Yugi spoke from within the Millennium Puzzle.

“Pharaoh! Is this an ancient Egyptian curse at play?”

“You could say that.”

“Then you’ve got to save him! What if the worst-”

“Don’t be scared of what is happening to Kaiba… Have faith in me.”

And at those words, Yami Yugi showed his face to Kaiba, unafraid of the beast about to come out.


	3. Because You're Worth It

Chapter 3 – Because You’re Worth It

“Stop… Stop the pain…” Kaiba started crying tears of agony – that was until he heard a sweet baritone voice singing nearby. “Who is it? …Yugi. Get the hell away from me before I kill you!”

Even in the face of this threat, Yami Yugi continued to sing this ancient Egyptian song to Kaiba as he approached, the Millennium Puzzle surrounding them both in a golden light.

“Graaaar!” With a swing of his sharp wings, Kaiba slashed Yami Yugi across his left arm.

“Ngh…” Despite this new wound, Yami Yugi barely showed any pain as he picked up the song again, and now reached out and hugged Kaiba.

“St-Stay… away…” Kaiba could feel his anger washing away in Yami Yugi’s voice and the cool, rising water now surrounding them. It was then he saw the young pharaoh’s tender expression - Yami Yugi would not be swayed. He closed his eyes, losing himself in this song he didn’t understand, as the two were now completely submerged.

Before sleep could fully take Kaiba over, Yami Yugi had stopped singing to alert him. “Hey, Kaiba, wake up, we’re about to land.”

“…What?” Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself not in the KaibaCorp blimp, but instead in a vast desert – several thousand feet in the air. “Gaaah! Yugi, what am I supposed to- Hey!”

Unfortunately for the both of them, Yami Yugi had started to drift off almost as soon as he had finished his song, but he still managed to say, “You… can fly, you know. What do you think your wings are for?”

“Don’t take me for an idiot, you third-rate duelist with a fourth-rate deck!” Kaiba felt tempted to drop Yami Yugi to the sand dunes below, but even he felt the need to show gratitude to the one who just saved him from his own madness. So, he spread his wings and slowly made his way down, landing on a stone platform in the sand. His dragon features were now gone. “…So. Explain yourself. Where are we and what did you just do? Why are we here?”

“As you know, I am a pharaoh of ancient Egypt.” Yami Yugi gestured his arm to their surroundings. “And that is where we are right now.”

“Well, duh, I wouldn’t have figured that out myself, Sherlock! I think Ishizu has shown me enough of this place, thank you.”

Yami Yugi started walking to a magnificent palace nearby - a palace that he knew well - prompting Kaiba to follow. “But she didn’t show you the legend of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, did she?”

“Your point being?”

“I’ve brought you here because I wanted to show you something. I'm just thankful I could calm you in time.”

“ ‘Calm me?’ What the heck does that mean?” Kaiba stopped to block Yami Yugi’s entry into the palace. “So, _you’re_ the one who’s responsible for all of this happening to me?”

“Can you just forget you hate me for a few seconds? I’m trying to-”

“Hey! Who goes there!” A voice interrupted the argument.

“Damn…” Yami Yugi desperately looked around for some sheets but could only find one.

“Eh? H-Hey, watch it!” Without warning, Kaiba had a large linen sheet thrown over him. “Just what do you think you’re-”

“Shh!” Yami Yugi had barely concealed Kaiba in time, but not himself.

“Who dares to infiltrate the palace of our late, great pharaoh?” The source of the voice revealed himself to be Mahad, one of the pharaoh’s guardians. “Gah! It’s a ghost in the guise of the pharaoh! Begone, you cursed apparition!”

“Quick, over here!” Yami Yugi pulled Kaiba into another corridor.

“Dammit, Yugi, that’s my dueling arm!”

Yami Yugi had arrived at his destination, but not without hearing the sound of pattering footsteps coming from all directions.

“Stand back! I’ll fight them off!” Kaiba stood up, puffing up his chest.

“There you go again, thinking that you’re the best at everything… Get down here, you idiot!”

Mahad and his fellow guardian met at the entrance to the pharaoh’s bedchamber. In short breaths he asked, “Isis, did… did you see someone who looked like the old pharaoh run about here?”

“So, that’s who our intruder is? Hmm… Do you think that maybe someone is trying to disguise himself as our old pharaoh to try and take the throne for himself?”

“I’m thinking that, too… If that’s the case, then we can’t waste any time. Oh?” Mahad had started to patrol the area again, until he opened the door and noticed a huge pile of linen sheets inside the bedchamber. “Sigh… Our housekeeper-in-training certainly has a lot of _training_ to do. I better tell her master about this.”

A few minutes after Mahad and Isis had left the scene, Yami Yugi asked quietly, “Are they gone yet?”

“How should I know?” Kaiba grumbled as he lay in that corner, cramped, under the linen sheet with Yami Yugi. Just as he had the notion to uncover himself, he noticed he had been holding Yami Yugi close to him the whole time.

“Kaiba, I think we’re safe now. It’s been ten minutes, and I haven’t heard any footsteps. …Kaiba?”

 _The pharaoh…_ Kaiba closed his eyes halfway, enticed by Yami Yugi’s scent; it had to be that blood orange body wash, he reckoned. Not once since their first duel had he been this close to the pharaoh. _He’s beautiful…_

“Kaiba, come on! I’ve just checked, and the coast is completely clear now.”

Kaiba had at last come to when he felt the linen sheet suddenly fly above him and into a heap on the floor. Getting up and dusting off his clothes, he thought, _Gods, why do I have to have another dream here – and_ now, _of all times!_

“If you’re done preening yourself over there, then come this way.”

“So… This is where you used to live?” Kaiba didn’t want to admit it, but this bedchamber was easily bigger – and more extravagant – than his own.

“Yes, and emphasis on ‘used to.’ Now there is a new pharaoh in power, and he’s only a minor relative of mine.” Yami Yugi stopped to look at a stone drawing of this minor relative – a young man of 14. “He’s far too young and arrogant.”

“So, is that why you brought me here? To take your throne back? But why only a minor relative? Didn’t you have any children or siblings who could succeed you? Or even a wife?”

“…Kaiba, I was only a teenager when I died.”

“Ick… Forget I asked.” Kaiba knew that Yami Yugi would not speak further on this topic and decided to drop it.

“To answer your first question, yes and no. I intended to go back even further in time, before he had become pharaoh, but…” Yami Yugi clenched his fist at his side. “I wasn’t strong enough. In this reality, most of my priests are dead, and that includes us. That’s why I was trying to avoid Mahad and Isis – if we had met, a time paradox might have happened.”

“And just _how_ do you know about something that happened after you died?”

“As you know, Yugi brought my spirit back when he solved the Millennium Puzzle – the Millennium Item that bore my soul. But just before I manifested myself in Yugi, a goddess told me of what happened. That was when I figured that I could recruit someone strong enough to help me turn back the hands of time and allow my priests to live again.”

“Hmph. I’m not buying it.”

Yami Yugi started pushing an enormous dresser. “Then maybe you’ll buy _this._ ”

“Oh great, it’s another giant rock.” Kaiba wasn’t impressed.

“No, look harder. Do you remember who this is?”

Kaiba immediately recognized the figure at whom Yami Yugi pointed. “Anubis… It’s that bastard Anubis, who is the only reason why I couldn’t beat you after getting my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Wait a second… Is that what I think it is next to him?”

“Yes. This beast is the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. According to my priests, the Shining Dragon is a beast created by Anubis himself.”

“Do you remember how?”

“Unfortunately, the inscription on this tablet doesn’t go into much other detail. My guess is that after we defeated Anubis in the present day, in his dying breath he cursed you with the power to transform into the Shining Dragon. Probably as an act of vengeance.”

“I suppose me nearly blowing chunks during our last duel had something to do with this act of vengeance, too?”

“I think so. The more you use your Blue-Eyes cards, the more the curse affects you. And if your Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon were ever to be destroyed in battle…” Yami Yugi cringed. “Well, you know. It’s a good thing I could calm you before the curse completely took you over. In the meantime, I suggest you refrain from using your Blue-Eyes cards in the future.”

“…Yugi.”

“Yeah?”

Kaiba took a seat on the bed. “You do realize that I am the president of a multi-billion-dollar corporation that produces the latest in dueling technology.”

Yami Yugi also took a seat. “Your point is?”

“My point is, why in the name of the seven hells do you think I’m going to believe in all of this superstitious bullshit about curses and monsters?”

“Believe or not believe… At least in my mind, everything I just told you is true.”

“Huh. Whatever you say. Oh, and one other thing. My Blue-Eyes cards are my everything. I am NOT going to stop using them. I’m too strong-willed to lose my mind and go berserk like that again.”

“You shouldn’t. Not as long as I have my song. …Even if it _does…_ drain a lot of my energy…” Yami Yugi could finally feel the effects of his incantation and laid flat on his back to ward off the headache that began.

“But why would you go through all of that just for me? If… If what you say is true, then if you use this power of yours too often, you could…”

“I don’t care, Kaiba.” Yami Yugi turned his head to look at the other young man. “Because you’re worth it.”

“Ah…” Kaiba felt his heart skip a beat at these words. _Yugi… Do you feel…_ that _way about me?_

“Kaiba?” Yami Yugi wanted to sleep but sprung awake again when Kaiba touched his face.

 _This… This is for real…_ Kaiba laid on the bed, too, as he simply stared into Yami Yugi’s eyes. _Come on, ask him out loud!_

“You look like you want to say something.”

“Yugi…” Kaiba could feel his heartbeat in his throat. “Yugi… I’ve been meaning to ask… How-”

“Ah!” Yami Yugi suddenly sprung awake. “Kaiba, watch out!”

“Eh?” Kaiba turned sharply around and was not pleased to see an undead mummy dripping goo all over the place. “Shit! Get away from me, creep!”

“They’re Anubis’ mummies!” Yugi’s voice sounded from within Yami Yugi.

“You know of them?” Yami Yugi asked.

“Yeah! I remember having to beat a bunch of them with Tristan, Joey, and Téa, when you were dueling with Kaiba. That’s why I couldn’t communicate with you. The only thing that could stop them was the Dagger of Fate.”

“Which we don’t have!” Yami Yugi stumbled out of the bed, but with the help of Kaiba, he could stand again. “Kaiba, we need to get out of here, now. If these mummies don’t get us, Mahad and Isis certainly will.”

“Wait… Do you mean go back to present-day Domino City?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

“But how? Don’t tell me… The incantation again?”

“How else? In addition to calming raging souls, my song has the power to transport us between ancient Egypt and modern Domino City."

“But… You’re not strong enough…” Kaiba could tell Yami Yugi was ignoring him. Without even looking at him, the pharaoh began to sing, and the water arose again. “Heh! Goodbye, losers!”

* * *

“Yugi…”

Kaiba could hear a voice – and several others – call out to him. In spite of that, they were quiet voices – too quiet for him to make out any distinct words.

“Huh? My name’s not Yugi, you dweeb…” Kaiba mouthed, feeling sure that nobody heard him.

To his surprise, someone _did_ hear him – someone he’d known his whole life. “Seeeeto! Wake up!”

“Gah!” Kaiba came to when he felt someone slap both of his cheeks. “Dammit, Mokuba, what was that for?”

“So, you’re finally awake.” Joey didn’t seem too pleased at the sight of Kaiba. “Thought you were gonna just sleep forever and hope you’d forget about the prize money you owe Yug, huh?”

“All right, all right. I’ll get the damned prize money. Just don’t hit me again.” Kaiba nodded as a gesture for Mokuba to retrieve what Joey asked for.

“Speaking of Yugi, look, guys!” Téa alerted as Yugi also began to awaken.

“Ugh…” Yugi sat up; surprisingly, he didn’t take long to feel well again. Even more surprisingly, he had recalled everything that happened during his short stay in ancient Egypt.

“Yugi, what happened?”

 _Yugi, please don’t tell them,_ Yami Yugi asked. _Th_ _e magic I just used is a secret spell, and if others were to find out about it… I don’t think I want to know._

“I just started to feel sleepy after my duel with Kaiba, and… well, so did Kaiba. But I’m okay now.” Yugi turned to Kaiba. “What about you?”

“Oh, I think Mokuba made sure I’m fine.” Kaiba acknowledged his brother coming back, presenting Yugi with a suitcase full of money. “Since the Battle City Tournament is now officially over, I think you all better leave.”

“Okay…” Joey gave Kaiba the stink-eye as he motioned for everyone to follow him out of the newly landed blimp.

But before he decided to follow them, Yugi stayed behind. “Say, Kaiba?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember right before we came back to present-day Domino City? What were you about to ask the pharaoh? You were sure acting a bit weird at that time, too…”

Kaiba counted his lucky stars that Yugi was dense as hell. “Nunya.”

“I’m sorry, ‘Nunya?’”

“As in ‘Nunya Business.’ Now leave, because after what the pharaoh just did to me, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Well, if you really don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine… But you know, you’re welcome to duel us at any time! Just as friends. See you at school tomorrow!” Yugi shrugged as he took his suitcase and left.

“Yeah, screw you.” Kaiba made his way to his bedroom and flopped onto the Blue-Eyes White Dragon bedsheets, falling quickly asleep on them. “…No way is this love.”


	4. My Blackened Heart, Scorched By Flames

Chapter 4 – My Blackened Heart, Scorched by Flames

_“Kaiba…”_

_“Huh?” Kaiba had remembered being in his duel with a weirdo named Alister a mere few seconds ago. So why the hell was he floating in a spacious room with two ice sculptures? “I must be hallucinating. Why else would the Dark Magician Girl be talking to me in a room that doesn’t really exist?”_

_“Kaiba, you have been chosen to awaken the might dragon Critias… All you have to do is remove the sword.”_

_“Excuse me?” Kaiba gave up trying to understand what he was doing there and simply did as he was told. He soon learned that these were not ice sculptures, but dragons encased in ice, as Critias broke free of his prison._

_“Now join forces with the dragon.”_

_“Anything to shut you up. …There. Now can you_ please _awaken me from this dream?”_

* * *

Kaiba’s hand lingered on the top card of his deck as he simply stared into space. In the real world, he still floated – but this time, it was on the Seal of Orichalcos.

“What’s wrong, Kaiba?” Alister, Kaiba’s opponent in this match, waited impatiently at the other end of the Seal. “Are you going to play your card or not?”

Kaiba said nothing, but merely scowled at Alister as he drew his next card. _Am I still dreaming? I never put this card in my deck! …Still, it looks exactly like the dragon from my dream. I just pray to all that is good that it’s not another one of Alister’s tricks._

 _No!_ Dark Magician Girl’s voice played in Kaiba’s head again. _You must use that card! It’s the only way to beat Alister!_

“I now play Fang of Critias!”

“What? You can’t play that card!”

“Ah, but I can!” Kaiba slammed the card on his Duel Disk, revealing a face-down card at the same time. “Now I’ll fuse my Fang of Critias with my Crush card to create a new monster! Behold!”

“Seto, I wish you would stop saying ‘behold’ every time you played a good card…” Mokuba would have frowned, had he not believed his brother now had the upper hand.

“Shut up, Mokuba,” Kaiba scolded as Critias began to fuse with the trap card.

“What the hell? You can’t fuse a trap card with a monster!”

“Looks to me like I just did, Alister! Hahaha!” Now that the fusion was complete, Kaiba ordered, “Rise up, Doom Virus Dragon!”

“Hah! Big deal. My monsters are way stronger than yours!”

“This game isn’t just about attack points. Doom Virus Dragon also has a special ability: it can destroy all monsters on the field with attack strength of 1500 or more! And now that your monsters are gone… My dragon, attack Alister’s life points directly!”

“Oh, you haven’t beaten me yet, Kaiba. Reveal my face-down card, Contagion of Madness! So while I lose 1900 Life Points, you also lose 950 thanks to my magic card!”

As the Doom Virus Dragon fell to the Contagion of Madness, Alister lost the remainder of his LP – and so did Kaiba. “It’s a draw!”

Mokuba refrained from trying to get close to his brother – that was, until the Seal of Orichalcos stopped shaking, and disappeared along with Alister, knocking Kaiba backwards. “He’s gone!”

“This isn’t over, Kaiba!” Alister’s voice temporarily remained. “I’ll be back to make sure you pay for what your father did to me!”

After Alister had disappeared for good, Mokuba asked, “Seto, what does he mean ‘what your father did to me?’”

“…It’s a long story. Apparently, Father had destroyed his village to expand KaibaCorp’s influence, and in the process his kid brother was killed. What it has to do with me, I don’t know and I don’t really care.”

“That’s mean! His little brother is dead, and you’re saying ‘I don’t care?’ So what then, do you not care about _me?_ ”

“Does not giving you all your food, clothes, and toys not count as ‘caring about you,’ ingrate?” Kaiba yelled.

“…Seto…” Mokuba instantly started crying. “I’m sorry… I’m a terrible brother.”

“No, Mokuba, _I_ should be the one apologizing… Still, I can’t say I fully understand what’s going on, so I think I need to do some research into this ‘Seal of Orichalcos’ and ‘guardian dragon’ business. If Alister really _is_ going to try to duel me again, then I need to learn all I can about him and what his agenda is.”

As Kaiba motioned to leave, Mokuba asked, “Can I help you, Brother? Please?”

“If you’re aware of the danger, then okay. …And again, I apologize.”

* * *

Kaiba had spent the week calling everyone he knew to get information and researching on the Internet. Unfortunately, half of the people he tried to call “had their souls stolen (whatever that meant)” and the other half were more useless than wet paper. Maximillion Pegasus, to whom he now spoke over video phone in his office, was definitely the latter. “So you mean to tell me you’ve never created a card called ‘Fang of Critias’ or ‘Seal of Orichalcos?’”

“That’s right,” Pegasus answered from the other end of the phone. “Just like those ‘Pyramid of Light’ and ‘Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon’ cards. I think you’ve got yourself a new enemy, Kaiba boy.”

“Ya’ think?”

“Hey now, don’t get mad at me for something that’s not my fault… It’s just the truth.”

“I don’t think I have anything else to say to you… Bye.” Kaiba dropped the phone into the cradle and rolled back in his seat. Just as he wanted to take a nap, Mokuba let himself in the office. “Mokuba, what is it?”

Mokuba offered Kaiba tea and biscuits before asking, “So did you learn anything?”

Kaiba took a sip of the tea. “Nothing, except that Pegasus is a useless son of a bi- son of a gun. Apparently, the Seal of Orichalcos isn’t one of his original cards.”

“You think some big scary god… monster… _thing_ might be behind it?”

“Probably. But I don’t even know where to start looking! What if that smug Alister comes knocking at my door?” Kaiba gritted a tea biscuit between his teeth.

“Why don’t you try asking Yugi and his friends!”

“No. Anything but that.”

“But they’re really good at finding trouble! Especially that… um… _really tall_ version of Yugi. I think the pharaoh dude.”

Kaiba hid his blush behind the teapot at the mention of Yami Yugi. “Hmm… You may be on to something, Mokuba. Doesn’t make me any more excited to see the Dweeb Patrol again. Anyway, thanks for the tea and biscuits. Guards!”

“Yes?” Two German men entered the office.

Kaiba gave Mokuba a few ¥10000 bills before instructing his employees, “Take Mokuba into town and get him something nice. He deserves it for being such a good brother.”

Mokuba’s face beamed. “Th-Thank you, Seto! Bye!”

When Mokuba and Kaiba’s employees left, Kaiba put his head down on his desk. _The pharaoh… Why didn’t I try calling_ him?

* * *

_“Kaiba… Why are you here again?”_

_Kaiba had awakened to the chamber in which he met Dark Magician Girl – and the last dragon was no longer there. “That’s what I should ask_ you. _Can I have a… I don’t know, a more typical dream?”_

_“You’re troubled. I can tell.”_

_“And that’s your business because?”_

_“I think that helping save the world is very much my business.”_

_“So why should it be mine?”_

_“Because your company would probably be at stake if something bad happened to the world in which it resides.”_

_“Okay, now you have my attention. Can you tell me what I need to know?”_

_“Your enemy is a man name Dartz, and Alister is one of his henchmen. He’s interested in taking your company over… And if he succeeds, the fate of the world could-”_

_“Oh, that does it! I’m going to give that bastard Dartz a piece of my mind! Thank you, Dark Magician Girl.”_

_“You’re welcome! But please… Find the other two chosen ones…”_

* * *

Kaiba felt no grogginess as he stood right up and motioned to arise from his desk. “All right, Dartz, just wait until I- Hm?”

The video phone on his desk rang, prompting Kaiba to sit back down.

“KaibaCorp, this is the man who’s about to kill you for interrupting my otherwise great day speaking- Oh. If it isn’t the blondie of the Dweeb Patrol.”

“My name’s Joey Wheeler, you jerk, and don’t you forget it!”

“Hey, Joey, you’re supposed to be nice to him, remember?” Téa whined.

“Shit, I forgot…” Joey quickly changed his demeanour. “I… don’t suppose you could lend us one of your private jets?”

“And what makes you think I would lend _you_ something you don’t deserve?”

“Please, Kaiba!” Tristan showed himself and begged. “We’re stuck in the middle of the desert and we don’t even know where the nearest grocery store is!”

“You made your bed, so sleep in it.”

“But we need to find Dartz's other henchmen! Yug’s already found his guardian dragon, Timaeus… And get this, _I_ got a dragon called Hermos!”

“Did you say ‘Dartz?’ And ‘guardian dragon?’”

“Yeah! But… um… There’s something else I gotta tell you. Yug got his soul stolen by Rafael, one of the henchmen, after he lost a duel to him.”

Kaiba remained silent for a few seconds before saying, “Did you say… Yugi _lost?_ ” He took a look around the video, and noticed Yami Yugi in the corner, looking down in shame. _The dweebs must be talking about the Yugi who’s half my height. But the pharaoh… Why… did he lose?_

“Joey, dammit all, you weren’t supposed to tell him that!” Duke smacked Joey upside the head. “Uh… Yeah. That’s the long and short of it, Kaiba. So pretty please?”

“Go to hell, all of you!” And with that, Kaiba slammed the phone into the cradle. “Yugi… he lost!”

Mokuba had just come back from his shopping trip and had already put his purchases back in his room. Coming back to Kaiba’s office, he asked, “Seto? What just happened?”

“That fucking Yugi lost against some fucking nobody!” Kaiba arose sharply, knocking over everything on his desk.

“H-Hey, calm down!”

In the span of ten seconds, Kaiba’s back began to burn, and he could feel strong butterflies in his stomach. “Yugi…”

“Seto!” Mokuba didn’t care that Kaiba looked ready to kill him, he approached him anyway. “Snap out of it!”

“Rafael!” A giant sapphire appeared on Kaiba’s forehead as the windows overseeing much of Domino City shattered. “You are going to pay for what you have done!”

“Brother, what’s happening to you?” Mokuba simply fell to his knees in fear of what his brother had become – a wondrous but fearsome dragon that he knew well. “Why did you turn into the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?”

“Raaaaawr!” In this form, Kaiba couldn’t speak – and instead he whipped Mokuba with his heavy tail, throwing the boy against the wall so hard that it shook the furniture.

“Ouch!” Mokuba began crying – loud enough for five of Kaiba’s employees to hear.

“Mokuba!” One of them led the other four to Mokuba’s side before pursuing Kaiba. “You monster! You’re not getting away with this!”

Kaiba ignored this declaration and merely flew out of the building at breakneck speed.


	5. This Mask That I Have Become

Chapter 5 – This Mask That I Have Become

He didn’t know and didn’t care about such trivial matters as “time” and “human interaction” anymore. As the most powerful monster out of the many roaming Domino City, Seto Kaiba didn’t care anymore. If one of Dartz’ many minions dared to challenge him, he would strike. If a human – even one he had met before – was foolish enough to get close to him, he would strike. As desperately as he wanted to hide – if not to avoid unnecessary fighting, then to hide his curse – creatures of this world would not leave him alone. Kaiba had always been annoyed by those he deemed as less than and wanted to get away from them most of all. All, that was, except for Dartz and his minion Rafael. But in the course of his own madness, he had forgotten _why_ it was he only wanted to fight these two individuals in particular.

Unfortunately for Kaiba, this was not to be, for as he intended to land in a forest in the distance, he heard familiar voices below. “Kaiba! You better be out here somewhere, jackass!”

“Joey, please…” Téa warned. “After we just left Rex’s and Weevil’s soulless bodies at the hospital, don’t you think you could have a little more compassion for others?”

“He’s not at KaibaCorp.” Tristan came running. “We’ve been looking for a week now… Where could he be?”

“Uh… Guys?” Joey pointed towards the sky. “Don’t look now, but there’s a big scary monster coming this way!”

“And? Is that really new?” Tristan asked. “Shouldn’t we be used to that by now, o mighty keeper of the dragon Hermos?”

“Speaking of dragons, get out of the way!” Yami Yugi barely ducked himself and his friends in time to avoid a beam of light.

“Yo, yo, yo, check it out!” Joey’s voice mixed excitement and fear. “It’s the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!”

“But what is it doing _here?_ ” Téa jumped back. “Just great…”

Yami Yugi took a bit longer than the others to get up from duck position. But he did not take long to recognize the monster before him, and completely froze at the sight of him. “Ah!”

“Yug, what’s up?”

“Yugi, we have to move!” Téa insisted. “Or… Or fight back, or something! Don’t you have your dragon Timaeus?”

“Well, if Yug’s not going to do anything, then I guess it’s up to me!” Joey slammed the Claw of Hermos onto his Duel Disk. “Protect us, Hermos!”

“Joey, wait!”

“Come on, what do you got, hot stuff?” Joey smirked, ordering Hermos to attack – and to his fortune, Kaiba fled immediately after just one shot. “Hah! ‘Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon,’ my ass. More like ‘Blue-Eyes Big Chicken!’”

“Now that that’s taken care of, can we _please_ continue looking for Kaiba?” Téa suggested.

“I second that notion,” spoke Tristan. “Yugi, aren’t you going to come with us?”

“…Everyone, I think that Kaiba’s gone for good this time.”

“Eh? What do you mean, Yug?”

“He won’t be coming back…” Yami Yugi punched the concrete and began to cry. “And I’ve failed him. I’ve failed both him _and_ Yugi!”

“Come on, Yugi, not again!” Téa knelt down in consolation. “Okay, so maybe you _did_ fail _our_ Yugi, but… You’re going to make up for it, right? Why else do you think we’re searching for Kaiba?”

“And what do you mean, ‘you’ve failed Kaiba?’” Joey snorted. “If anything, he failed _us!_ Probably just sittin’ in some comfy office while us plebeians have to do the hard work.”

“Up you get, Yugi. Stop beating yourself up. We all make mistakes, don’t we?”

“Thank you, Téa…” Yami Yugi looked in the direction in which Kaiba flew off. _Kaiba… Flee from me if you want, but I_ will _see you again._

Meanwhile, Kaiba returned to the roof of KaibaCorp, having run out of other hiding places. He figured that if he couldn’t really hide anyway, he might as well stay on his home turf, complete with his private jets.

And right then and there, Mokuba had the same notion.

“Gee… Hah…” It was apparent that Mokuba had been running; he leaned against the ledge of the balcony to rest. “I don’t know who’s scarier, those bodyguards, or the monsters all over the- Seto?”

Too surprised by his little brother’s appearance, Kaiba didn’t bother to fly or even look away.

“Seto!” Mokuba started running to his elder brother, giving him a hug while crying tears of joy. “I knew you’d come back! Oh, man, running from the bodyguards keeping me from this place was worth it! I’ve… I’ve missed you, you know. Even though you can be a little mean sometimes. Can you please not run away like that again, Big Brother?”

Kaiba nuzzled his head into Mokuba’s face while the younger brother petted him.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot… You can’t talk when you’re a dragon, can you?”

Curling his tail around, Kaiba lightly massaged Mokuba’s back.

“Aww, you don’t have to worry about me! Roland and the others patched me up. And then I ran away from them again right after. Some grateful little brother I am, huh? Haha!”

“Yes, please don’t run away from me, so I can properly take your soul this time!” sounded a voice from the balcony entrance.

“Alister!” Mokuba rushed in front of Kaiba and blocked Alister’s path. “You’re not going to touch him! I won’t let you!”

“Kaiba, I know that you’re in there. Duel me so that I can finally have proper vengeance on Gozaburo!”

“Graaaaar!” Kaiba’s eyes and sapphires glowed, showing his intent to attack.

“What, you can’t duel me in that form, can you? Then, pray tell, how do you plan to retrieve the soul of Yugi?”

_Kaiba… Seto Kaiba, you must duel him._

For the first time in a week, Kaiba felt his consciousness return. _Who… Who is… Someone is speaking to me? But whom?_

_It is I, your guardian dragon Critias. You have to duel this man – not only to help stop Dartz, but also to give yourself a sense of peace._

_Uh… Kind of hard to put a Duel Disk on a dragon’s arm. For that matter, I don’t have arms in this form. And how am I supposed to declare any attacks if I can’t speak?_

_Then you’ll have to change back into a human._

_Excuse me? I need to destroy that Rafael for what he’s done!_

_You can’t win the trust of the pharaoh, not as you are now. If you can get your emotions under control, I’m sure it can be done._

_But without the pharaoh, how can I…_

_Kaiba, you have a strong soul, and that’s why I’ve chosen you. I know you can do it. You want to see the pharaoh again, don’t you? I saw that look in your eyes when you fled from him just now… You didn’t really want to flee._

_You’re right…_ Kaiba became surrounded in a white light. _If I can’t become human again, then I can’t tell the pharaoh that… that I…_

“Hmm…” Alister watched with curiosity. “That’s more like it.”

“Seto! Oh, thank goodness!”

When Kaiba had completely reverted forms, the first thing he said was, “Mokuba, get my Duel Disk.”

“Y-You got it, Big Bro!” Though he wasn’t comfortable with his brother dueling in these conditions, Mokuba went back inside the plane to fetch this item.

“So why the change of heart?”

“I just want you out of my life once and for all.”

“Here you go!” Mokuba handed the Duel Disk over.

“Little boy, you might as well get back in that plane so you can see your brother lose his duel.”

“So you intend to duel in my plane?”

“Precisely.”

“If I’m not going to lend my plane to the Dweeb Patrol, what makes you think I’m going to risk it for _you?”_

“Because how else are you going to look for them while dueling me?”

“!!”

“I’m sure you know that you need the pharaoh and the others to save the world. It’s killing two birds with one stone if you ask-”

“Okay, just shut up already!” As Kaiba lifted both himself and Alister up to the top deck, he spoke to Mokuba from a window, “Go and find a safe place to hide. Or better yet, stay here.”

“No! You’re not going to run away again! If you have to do this awful thing, then I’m coming with you!” Without a need for permission, Mokuba ran up the stairs and up to where the duel was about to take place.

“You little imp…” Despite how worried he was, Kaiba couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s devotion. “What am I going to do with you?”

Alister felt disgusted by what he was seeing. Starting up his Duel Disk, he declared, “If you’re done with the brotherly love, then it’s time to duel.”

“If you want a duel…” Kaiba began as he readied his own Duel Disk, “Then you’ve got one.”

“As the challenger, I’ll start,” Alister declared. “I summon Science Soldier in defense mode. That’s all for now.”

“Heh. Then, I’ll take you out… with my X-Head Cannon!” Kaiba declared on his next turn.

“Then I counter with my Cyber Soldier of Dark World in defense mode. I place one card face down, and end my turn.”

“You must be saving all of your luck for the end. Unfortunately for you, I don’t play that way… Here’s Y-Dragon Head! Attack the Cyber Soldier of Dark World! And now, X-Head Cannon attacks your life points directly! I place a card face down. Now that I’m done punishing you, I believe it’s your move.”

Upon drawing his next card, unfazed by his rough start, Alister spoke, “So, Kaiba, what was that you said about my luck? That I save it for the end?”

“What are you playing at?”

“No, my luck begins here and now.” Alister laughed as he held the card he just drew in his hand.

“Don’t tell me… Did you just draw what I think you did?”

“Yes, and in case you forgot about it, let me jog your memory… Hahahaha!”

“Mokuba!” Kaiba turned sharply around. “You need to get out of here!”

“Huh?”

“I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!” No sooner had Alister smashed this card on to his Duel Disk, when light and wind began to kick up. Mokuba, unable to hold his footing, flew into the nearby stairwell and passed out instantly.

“Mokuba!” Kaiba looked up. Without his control, the top deck of the plane began to open up. Wind whipped his face as the Seal rose him and Alister into the air.

“Ah… Isn’t this fresh air nice!”

“Alister, cut the crap and the magic act this instant!”

“Aww, but my magic act is just getting started!” In addition to the high-speed winds, shadows began to kick up. “For my first trick, I’m gonna need some help from the Orichalcos…”

“Hmph. How boring.”

“Oh, I’m sure that you’re not going to be bored in a few seconds, when you get to experience the same kind of pain I felt.”

When the shadows had engulfed them both, Mokuba had finally come to. “Where… Where are they? Heeeey! Seto! Are you- Aieee!”

The plane tilted sharply to the left, and Mokuba held onto the rail. “Alister… He must have deactivated the autopilot! I have to go do something…”

By the time Mokuba got to the cockpit, the plane straightened slightly, giving him a chance to turn on the radio. “Mayday! Mayday! This is KC-1! Anyone! We’ve lost control! I repeat, we’ve lost control!”

So spoke Mokuba as he frantically pushed every button he could in the hopes of contacting the outside world.


	6. Like a Red Rose

Chapter 6 – Like A Red Rose

_Huh? Where am I?_ Kaiba had reawakened in a place that didn’t appear to be his plane. To add to his confusion, his surroundings seemed unusually… tall. _So, Alister has send me to a giants’ world, has he? Another hallucination… I know I’m still on the plane!_

Just then, three boys began to storm in from the trap door above. “Oh boy, oh boy, some food! Finally!”

“Say, Tony, maybe we can play chess after dinner!”

“Okay, Dennis, I’m up to it! We deserve a break after what we’ve gone through.”

 _Is that…_ Kaiba had to do a double-take at the third boy who entered. _He looks just like Mokuba…_

“I don’t know about Aaron up there, haha!”

Aaron felt hurt by Tony’s words, but he eventually noticed Kaiba sitting on the table. “Oh? What a cute little dragon!”

 _L-Little?_ Kaiba growled and attacked, but all that came out was a tiny ball of light.

“Aww, he’s so cute!” Aaron picked Kaiba off the table and started to pet him. “Can we keep him?”

 _Brat! …Huh?_ Kaiba looked into a mirror nearby. Sure enough he was in dragon form, but no bigger than a housecat. _Aaaah! I look like one of Pegasus’ toon monsters!_

“No can do, man. We can’t afford dinner for four!”

“Hmph!” Defying his friends, Aaron picked some food off the tiny dining table and fed it to a barely willing Kaiba.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Dennis nearly threw a fork at Aaron. “You’re going to pay for that!”

“And we mean literally,” Tony added. “How about you and your new pet go get us dessert. Hahaha!”

Without thinking, Kaiba snapped back, “Are you brats always this friendly?”

“Whoah!” Tony dropped his spoon. “He can talk!”

 _You and me both,_ Kaiba thought, not impressed at his pipsqueak-sounding voice.

“Okay, we’ll get your stupid dessert!” As Aaron carried him out, Kaiba gave the boys one last snarl before they crossed the trap door. _I won’t fall for any of this, Alister!_

“Wow, a dragon that can talk!” Aaron sounded amazed as he walked out. “Maybe when you grow big and strong, you can finally squash KaibaCorp! All right, I’ll go find you some food while I go look for dessert, too!”

 _Ugh, don’t remind me…_ For once, Kaiba could keep his power-hungry tendencies in check, and was thankful for it. “Say, Aaron… When did all of this KaibaCorp nonsense start?”

“I don’t really know… It feels like it’s been forever.” Aaron jumped onto a nearby ledge. “Let me think… Gozaburo bought out our land about a year ago, then when we refused to move, he started attacking. That’s when I met my friends… I know they seem mean, but they work really hard just to find me something to eat. I kind of owe it to them to return the favour.”

“Oh, I see…” Kaiba frowned, feeling a little ashamed. _My father… What a repulsive man he was._

“Hey, are you okay, little guy?” Aaron stopped walking.

“It’s… It’s nothing.” _It’s also a good thing that I’m not wearing my usual clothes, complete with the KaibaCorp logo._

“Well, if you insist.” Aaron continued down the ledge. “We shouldn’t stay in place for too long, or Gozaburo’s men might find us. A lot of my old classmates had to go hide… I hope they’re okay. It’s a good thing us kids are so small, haha!”

_Alister, I think I’ve learned a long time ago that my stepfather hurt you! I’ve seen enough!_

Aaron’s next words disturbed any further thoughts. “Say, do you want to play chess when we get back?”

“Huh? Where did that… Er, of course! I was the best when I was young.”

“But you’re already young.”

 _Crap… Well, I’m not lying._ “Wait… Aaron, look over there.” Kaiba nudged his head to his right, indicating a tower of smoke.

“Oh no! That’s where the hideout is! Quick, uh… What should I call you?”

“Seto is fine.”

“Let’s go, Seto! We have to save my friends!”

“Wait! It’s too dangerous!” Kaiba tried to break free and stop Aaron, but that only made him tighten his grip.

When he arrived at the scene, the entire hideout was in flames, and all Aaron could really see was the frame of the building. “Oh no! They might be trapped!”

“No!” Kaiba released himself from Aaron’s hold and pulled him by the collar, vigorously flapping his wings.

“Please, Seto!” Aaron’s voice sounded different this time.

“Mokuba?” Kaiba stared at the brief mirage of his younger brother before he could hear tanks nearby.

“Aah! It’s KaibaCorp! Quick, we need to find a new hiding spot!”

“Grr… Face me, Alister, you coward!” With a loud roar, Kaiba could not only feel himself grow, but also turn back into a human. “Let’s finish this duel!”

The mirage of Aaron disappeared, with Y-Dragon Head and X-Head Cannon taking its place. But the former didn’t last long, as with a quick blast, one of the tanks had taken it out.

“Hahaha! Feeling the burn yet?” At last, Alister had shown his face.

“What burn? Your mind games aren’t working anymore! See, your little illusion you call a ‘friend’ is already gone!”

“But it is no illusion. You see, those were my three best friends growing up. We also had a pet cat that Aaron and I particularly loved. He was one of the few happy moments in our lives back then… We all looked out for one another, and the cat even brought us a few scraps of food every now and then. But he died trying to protect us from a tank, and that’s when the tanks ran my other friends out of town!”

“…”

“So now you’ve had a taste of my past, and you’ll see how it feels to be attack by the tanks that ruined my life. Oh, and by the way, I thought I’d like to mention what’s happened in our current reality. I just used a trap card called Tank Corps, powering up my KC One Crayton and giving it 1500 extra attack points. I had more than enough to defeat your Y-Dragon Head and inflict 2000 life points of damage on to you. So now, I place a card face down. Your turn!”

“My Y-Dragon Head is down but not out! I use Monster Reborn to bring it back! Now say hello to XYZ Dragon Cannon! And thanks to its special ability, I’ll discard one of my cards to get rid of one of yours! Your Tank Corps is gone!”

“Oh!” Alister turned around as he watched the tanks around him blow up, leaving only the KC One Crayton in its place.

“Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack!”

With six blasts of light, the XYZ Dragon Cannon struck its foe, creating a storm of light that took everyone back to the real world.

“Hm. I should have expected this brutish behaviour from _you._ You really are just like your father after all! That’s why… That’s why I’m going to end you today, so that people like you will get the suffering they deserve, and the less fortunate can live in peace!”

“Shut up, you- Aah!” Kaiba wobbled as the plane started to nosedive. _Oh no… Mokuba! He’s in the cockpit!_

“I wouldn’t worry too much about your brother if I were you. It’s a shame you can’t even protect him… Now you know how it feels. And you’ll suffer even more when I take your soul, then that of your precious pharaoh!”

Kaiba blushed, but still keeping up his usual anger. “What the hell do _you_ know?”

“You saw what he did back there… He sees you as nothing but an enemy, a monster to save the world from. Do you really think he could ever fall for _you?”_

“That’s none of your damned business!”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” Alister drew another card.

Despite how concerned Kaiba felt for his brother, Mokuba could handle the plane fairly well, even though he was so small. “Oh! Roland, am I glad to see you!”

“Mr. Mokuba! What’s the matter?”

“There’s no time to explain… Seto and I are on a plane that’s about to crash land! You gotta send help!”

“On it, sir!”

“Mr. Mokuba!” Another one of KaibaCorp’s employees came onto the video call. “I’ll help you fly the plane! Just follow my instructions word-for-word, got it?”

“You got it!”

“Push the buttons on the right…”

“Uh huh.” After following a few more instructions, Mokuba had barely averted the mountain ahead. “Yay! Now I can just put the plane back on autopilot and go see if Seto’s okay.”

Meanwhile, Alister felt so confident in himself, despite the heavy hit he just took. “I summon Kinetic Soldier in attack mode! I play Junk Dealer to bring back Science Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Dark World back with half of their original attack points! Next, I activate my trap, Soldier Revolt, to destroy all of your in-play cards and the cards in your hand when I have these three monsters on the field! Next…”

“There’s… a next?”

“You bet there is! I now play Sky Union… Now get ready for my strongest monster, the Air Fortress Ziggurat! Not only is it strong – both naturally and from the Seal – I can summon a Robot Token for every turn it’s in play.”

“This is nothing…” Kaiba drew one of his cards – one that hurt him badly in the duel with Yami Yugi, but one that he couldn’t be more thankful for now.

“Seto! Please, stop this duel!”

Ignoring his brother’s pleas, Kaiba continued, “I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I place one card face down, and now my turn is done.”

“And so are you! Air Fortress Ziggurat, attack his life points directly!”

“Not so fast! My face down card lets me use your Junk Dealer, and I protect my life points with Judge Man!”

“So? You’re just delaying the inevitable.”

Kaiba could hear the faint sound of choppers in the distance. “The only thing that’s inevitable here is my rescue – and your doom.”

“So you even hide behind your army of cronies like Gozaburo! Raaaaa!” Alister’s anger grew more profound, increasing not only the Seal’s power, but also damage to the place.

“Forget about that snake! I’ll make sure you do with Soul Exchange! I know I can’t take your Ziggurat, but I _can_ take the tokens! Then I use these tokens… as tribute for one of _my_ strongest monsters! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

“Seto, don’t!” Mokuba cried.

“Ngh…” Upon playing this card, Kaiba’s back pain and nausea started to set in.

“You know if you use that card, you could go mad again, right?” Alister teased. “Then you’ll turn back into a dragon and feel the pain when the pharaoh attacks you again. So you’re not going to win either way! It’s either become that dragon the pharaoh hates or lose your soul to the Seal of Orichalcos!”

With a strong mind, Kaiba managed to wear his pain off. “You’re wrong. I’ve made a vow today that I will stay strong and not let the curse take me again. But enough about me… Our monsters now have an equal attack power of 3000.”

“Hmm, such fighting spirit!” On his seventh turn, Alister spoke up, “I activate Toy Robot Box, discarding three cards to summon three more robots! I’ll use one of them to activate my Spell Canceller.”

“So stopping violence… with more violence. Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s like Gozaburo. What would your brother say?”

“Y-You know nothing, cur! Now, my Ziggurat, attack his-”

“A wasted effort. I activate Tyrant Wing, giving my Blue-Eyes 400 attack points!”

“Way to go!” Mokuba cheered.

 _Mokuba… I’ll protect you._ “Now I can take down your Ziggurat!”

 _Now I’ve only got 1000 life points…_ Alister thought as he began to lose hope. “You’re going to lose…”

“If you didn’t notice, you’ve got no monsters, and I’ve got my Blue-Eyes!”

“I didn’t mean the duel… If I have to lose my soul to Orichalcos, then I’m taking you and your fucking little brother with me!” Alister declared as the plane’s propellers stopped.

“You will do no such thing! I summon… The Fang of Critias! He fuses with my Tyrant Wing and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to create… The Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon!”

“No… No, it can’t be!”

“Tyrant Dragon, destroy those tokens and eliminate the rest of Alister’s life points!”

“Hah… Hah…” Alister panted as he fell to the floor in defeat. “I’ve… lost.”

“Alister!” Mokuba fully expected what was to come next. “No, don’t go!”

“Mikey…” Alister stretched out his hand with the Dyna-Dude action figure in it. “Mikey, forgive me… I’m not a good older brother… So I deserve… this…”

“Alister…” Even after everything Alister did to him, Mokuba couldn’t help but shed a tear for the man who just lost his soul.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have time to worry about him! This plane’s about to crash!”

“Th-Then we’ve got to do something!” Mokuba led Kaiba to the cockpit. “No! What are we gonna… Seto, look at your Duel Disk! It’s glowing!”

“Yug, look, your Duel Disk is glowing!” Joey alerted from several thousand feet below.

“Yours, too! Ah! Timaeus! Hermos!”

“Look!” Téa was the first to notice the crash-landing plane. “The dragons are saving that plane!”

“We’ve got to go see!” Tristan suggested. “Hurry!”

As the friends got closer to their destination, Yami Yugi noticed the third dragon as well. “It’s Critias! Could it be…”

“Yug, watch out! The plane is crash landing now!”

Aided by the dragons and the soft lakeside, the plane landed with only minor damage – something that Kaiba was certainly thankful for as he exited.

“It's...” Téa pointed. “It’s one of Kaiba’s planes!”

“Hmm?” Kaiba noticed Téa, Joey, and Tristan first. “Oh great, if it isn’t the Dweeb Patrol. What are you doing here?”

“Listen, rich boy, _we’re_ the one who should be asking questions. Who is _that_ you’re carrying?”

“…Just some guy I dueled on this plane.”

“By the looks of it, his soul… It got lost to Orichalcos, didn’t it?” Téa remarked. “Then… We’ve got to get _him_ to the hospital, too.”

“‘Too?’”

“It’s a long story, but Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor lost their souls, too,” Tristan replied. “And all for some petty revenge.”

“Anyway, we were looking for you! Especially Yug over there, he was pretty eager to see you again.”

“Yugi… He’s here?” Kaiba felt the butterflies again – but they were the good kind now. “L-Let me see him!”

And just like that, Yami Yugi revealed himself to Kaiba once more, staring at him with a pleasant silence.

“Yugi…” Kaiba could feel his heart pounding as he took a step forward.

To his surprise, it was Yami Yugi who took the first approach – and a very emotional one at that. “Kaiba… Oh gods, Kaiba, I thought I had lost you for good!”

Kaiba didn’t know what to make about the fact that a pharaoh – a revered king – just knelt in front of him while crying.

“I’m… so glad… I thought I had failed to save you… I thought I had… Eh? What are you doing?”

In the midst of his thoughts, Kaiba had given Yami Yugi a strong hug, bringing him back to his feet in the process. _That’s right… Ever since our first duel, I have felt this way. Even more than a rival, pharaoh… You are…_

“…beautiful…” Kaiba pushed the long golden bangs out of the way to get a better look at Yami Yugi’s eyes. _His eyes… I thought they were purple before, but they glow like a red rose._

“What? Kaiba, this isn’t funny- Mph!”

Any insignificant thoughts Yami Yugi might have had at that moment were stifled in Kaiba’s kiss.


	7. I'll Soar Away

Chapter 7 – I’ll Soar Away

As shocked as he was, Yami Yugi allowed Kaiba to let him go, instead of trying to break free of his hold. “Kaiba… What is the meaning of this?”

“Dammit, are you as dumb as that shorter Yugi? Never before has someone told me that a game could be fun. Never before has someone provided me with a worthy challenge! Can’t you see, Pharaoh? I’m in love with you!”

“You… are?”

“Why are you surprised? Don’t you remember _that time?”_

“Oh!” Luckily, Yami Yugi wasn’t so dense as to have forgotten about the time travel to ancient Egypt.

“You would do all of that for me… Tell me, Pharaoh, do you feel the same?”

“Kaiba…” Between that kiss and this question, Yami Yugi’s mind was in such a fog that he couldn’t formulate an answer.

“Hey, what gives?” Joey interrupted. “Don’t put Yug on the spot like that! You know, you’ve always creeped me out because you’re way too rich for someone your age. Now you’re hitting on my best friend? Well, _sort of_ my best friend.”

“Yeah. Don’t you think we have bigger things to worry about… Like, avoiding all of these monsters, for instance?” Téa added. “We just got done dealing with the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, and we need to move!”

Wanting to avoid the topic of his dragon form, Kaiba replied in his usual grumpy manner, “Yeah, I know that!”

Just then, a familiar German voice called out from afar, “Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba! Are you guys hurt?”

“Roland! No, we’re fine,” Mokuba replied.

“That’s good, but I bring terrible news… The KaibaCorp building has been taken over by and monsters!”

“Great, more monsters…” Kaiba wasn’t too ecstatic to go back out there after what he had just gone through – unless, of course, it was in the name of his company.

“I’ve got a chopper ready for you and your… acquaintances, sir.”

“Thank you, Roland.” As everyone boarded this chopper, Kaiba spoke, “But may I remind you that I’m not your boss anymore?”

“Nonsense!” Another KaibaCorp employee answered. “We’re with you through the end.”

“See, Seto? We’re all here to support you?” Mokuba smiled as the chopper took off.

After an hour of awkward silence, Kaiba finally spoke up, “So let me guess. It’s Dartz, isn’t it?”

“Correct, sir. We’ve already dispatched a research team at the museum to decipher some tablets. We can learn even more about our enemy this way.”

_Could have done that a week ago…_

“I regret to inform you that Dartz has bought out all of KaibaCorp’s shares, too. They’ve hacked into your account as well as the building.”

“Well, that’s nothing I can’t handle.” Kaiba could tell the chopper was close to their destination. “As the former president, I am really the only one who needs to go in there. But just out of curiosity, is anyone coming?”

“I will, Seto!”

“Mokuba, no. You’ve been through enough danger for one day. Stay with Joey and the others, where it’s safe.”

“Uh… I guess… Téa, Joey, Mokuba, and I will go find the cops,” Tristan affirmed.

“So you guys are _so creeped out_ by me kissing Yugi that you don’t want to be anywhere near me? Is that it?”

It was then that Yami Yugi spoke up and said, “I’ll go with you.”

Kaiba tried not to show his inner joy at this news as everyone exited the chopper, faced unexpectedly with Duke Devlin and two strangers.

“Professor! Rebecca! Duke!” Téa greeted these strangers. “It’s good to see you’re well!”

“Eh?” Kaiba only needed to take one look at the little girl, Rebecca, to decide he didn’t like her. “This isn’t a field trip, kid. You need to go home and take care of your grandpa.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Kaiba.” Rebecca pushed up her glasses. “If you’re going to retake KaibaCorp, then you’re going to need someone who can hack the computers. Someone like Grandpa and I.”

“Fine, then. I suppose you could tag along, kid.” Kaiba turned around as Yami Yugi went after him.

“I’m not a kid!” Rebecca and her grandfather followed suit. “Why don’t you try showing a little more gratitude for those of us sticking our butts out here for you!”

“Yeah, whatever.” The four soon arrived at two trap doors with ladders. “You need to take that trap door over there to get to the control room. Yugi and I will go this way.”

“Right! You’re going to be glad I ‘tagged along’ for this ‘field trip!’” With that, both Rebecca and her grandfather had taken off.

Though he was now alone with Yami Yugi, Kaiba didn’t let the events of a few hours prior cloud his judgment. “Try to keep up, Yugi,” he dared as he led the pharaoh down the other trap door and started running when they reached the floor.

“Keep up? To where?”

“This here is a shortcut to my central computer, designed for emergencies. Dartz shouldn’t have been able to disable it.” Kaiba explained when they reached the door to an elevator, and used his card key to open it. “See? Now come in.”

Yami Yugi had no qualms about entering the elevator, but as it started up, he couldn’t look Kaiba in the eye.

 _Ugh, this tension is killing me._ Though the elevator ride was short, Kaiba didn’t exactly feel comfortable in this situation either. “So, um… Thanks for doing this for me, even though you could be doing your time travel thing instead.”

“Sadly, as things are right now, I can’t just leave the modern world as it is. My selfish wishes are nothing compared to what people of this time are going through.”

“Such a desire to fight for what you believe in… How gorgeous.”

Hearing such kind words, Yami Yugi could finally look at Kaiba again. Before he could say anything, a one-eyed furry monster dug a hole through the ceiling of the elevator and then through the elevator doors.

“What in the fu- No, it doesn’t matter what that was; we’re getting off here and now,” Kaiba asserted, ramming his Duel Disk into the elevator buttons. “Let’s go! Help me get these doors open!”

Even though the elevators were now broken, prying the doors proved to be easy; however, the new task of traversing the monsters that appeared wouldn’t be.

“They all have a weird green symbol on their heads… Yugi, what does this mean?”

“It means that these are real monsters, not holograms of yours.”

 _That’s what I was afraid of…_ Kaiba gulped. _Only this time, I have to face these monsters as a human._ “These can’t be real monsters! You’re no better than the lunatics who took over KaibaCorp.”

“Oh, they are. I don’t know how, but monsters from a different universe have found their way into our world. Do you have any better ideas, besides my ‘superstitious bullshit’ ideas?”

“I think you’ve gone _bat_ shit, but this isn’t the best time to argue.”

“We’ve got nothing to lose!” Yami Yugi proclaimed, getting his Duel Disk ready for battle and prompting Kaiba to do the same. “Let’s go, Kaiba!”

“Vorse Raider, go!” Kaiba called forth a monster.

“I summon my obnoxious Celtic Guardian!” Yami Yugi spoke as he put this card on his Duel Disk. He knew that these mid-level monsters would not be able to last long, and led Kaiba to the other end of the corridor. “Make a run for it! Say… There’s a card key slot here. You can get us through this door, right?”

“What do you think I am, stupid?” Kaiba attempted to use his card key to get in, but only got an “access denied” response, even after trying twice.

“Yes… Yes, I certainly think you are.” When Yami Yugi looked up again, the enemy monsters approached even more closely. “Our monsters are gone… We’re done for!”

“No you’re not!” sounded a voice from the card key slot.

“Rebecca!”

“Need some help, boys?” Rebecca spoke as the doors opened, letting Kaiba and Yami Yugi enter the next corridor safely, and her voice continued over the P.A. “With my computer, I can hack into the KaibaCorp system. Kaiba, let me know if you want me to upgrade your system for you.”

“Can it, you kid… I mean… Thanks.”

“However, there’s just one problem… I can’t access the central computer.”

“But I can! Incidentally, guess where we just arrived? I’ll take it from here.” With that, Kaiba got to work on the central computer right awake. “With this, we can enhance those photos my men took at the museum.”

Kaiba swiped his card key again as the computer took biometric from him. “Voice recognition, set! Reboot with the backup system! Begin analyzing images! Cross-reference all the archaeological databases!”

“You… came prepared,” Yami Yugi remarked.

“It’s a week’s worth of hard work.” Symbols and inscriptions showed up on the large LED screens above, and Kaiba asked, “Professor, if you can hear me, what do these inscriptions mean?”

“Let’s see… They translate to, ‘After its 10000-year-long slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun, and then paradise will rule once more.’”

“That insignia… I know I’ve seen it before…” Kaiba spoke as he typed into the computer. “It’s… the symbol of a secret financial organization, Paradius! And its president is… Oh, no! Yugi, it’s Dartz! This situation just got a lot stickier… We don’t know what we’re up against.”

“As a matter of fact, I do. You see, during a vision quest, I saw that man fight in an ancient Atlantean war. What confuses me, though, is how this 10000-year-old man is still alive today.”

“Make no mistake about it, I am indeed very much alive,” a voice spoke before the computers started to blow up, and distorted shadows started taking their places.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Kaiba demanded.

“My, oh my… If it isn’t Seto Kaiba and the legendary so-called pharaoh. How is Timaeus’ eye, by the way?”

“Dartz!” Starting into the eye of his new enemy. Kaiba drew the Fang of Critias from his deck and held it at the ready. “Give me back my company, you prick!”

“And release the souls you’ve stolen!” Yami Yugi held the Eye of Timaeus in his right hand. “Duel us!”

“Hmm, let me think about it…” Dartz crossed his legs as he floated in the air, and looked up. “No.”

“That does it!” Kaiba and Yami Yugi summoned their dragons in unison. “We summon the dragons Critias and Timaeus!”

“Timaeus, attack!” Yami Yugi ordered.

But before Timaeus’ attack could hit Dartz, he had summoned a dragon, which shattered into a thousand holographic pieces.

“I don’t feel like dueling you today… Farewell, gentlemen!”

“Wait! Dartz, come back!” Yami Yugi shouted, but to no avail as the dragons – and warped shadows – disappeared to reveal the real world again.

“We can worry about Dartz later…” Kaiba noticed more monsters breaking in through the doors, and opened another elevator as an escape route. “Come in, quickly!”

Fortunately for them, this elevator was much quicker than the last one, and promptly took Kaiba and Yami Yugi to the roof. That didn’t mean Kaiba enjoyed what awaited him thence. “Great, what a surprise! More monsters!”

“There are too many of them, even for monsters as strong as ours.” Yami Yugi wasn’t afraid, even in the face of these odds, and said, “I know the best way to stop them.”

“Yugi, are you insane? I’ll call a plane and-” Kaiba wanted to search his deck for a strong monster before Yami Yugi could sing more words of the incantation. But it was just then that a couple of Assault Wyverns grabbed his arms and dug their claws into them. “Oh, no…”

Too busy dealing with the monsters in front of him, Yami Yugi didn’t notice the Red-Eyes Black Dragon about to attack him from the rear.

“Yugi! Watch out behind you!”

Though Kaiba now escaped from the monsters holding him back, it was too late, as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon set Yami Yugi’s back on fire. “Aaaaah!”

“Yugi!” Kaiba desperately searched his deck for a water-based card. “Water Hazard, do your thing!”

“Kaiba… Thank you,” Yami Yugi spoke when Water Hazard dissipated. “Even after I… practically rejected you. Even though you appear to be… urk! Even if you appear to be a… cruel person, I know there’s some good… in you… No matter what… Joey says…”

“I don’t give a damn about that right now! Just… please, don’t die…”

“What’s already dead can’t die, you know that.” Yami Yugi let out a weak chuckle, then passed out.

“Pharaoh… Pharaoh, no!” Kaiba cried as he held Yami Yugi’s unconscious body close to him. He hardly noticed, but all the while he felt a warm light brewing within him. “Please… I love you. I want to save you… Please, dear gods, I’ll do anything.”

Though this event occurred at the roof of the KaibaCorp building, Téa and Tristan could see a column of light towering to the sky.

“Oh, gosh… Tristan, something is happening at KaibaCorp, and it doesn’t look good!”

“Hey, what’s happening?” Rebecca – along with Duke and her grandfather – had caught up with the pair at last.

“Something tells me that Kaiba and the pharaoh are in trouble!” Tristan started running before the others could really get a handle on what was going on. “Come on, guys, let’s go!”

“Um… I don’t understand, but I trust you.” With that, Rebecca followed the others in the direction of the KaibaCorp building.

Still aglow, Kaiba hoisted Yami Yugi onto his back. With all the confidence he could muster, he jumped off the roof, and after freefalling for five seconds, he had morphed into the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon once more.

“Raaaaar!” Kaiba unleashed a Shining Burst on the Red-Eyes Black Dragon that had attacked them, disintegrating it instantly.

This attack – and a few others that followed – was loud enough to awaken Yami Yugi, who had been sleeping at the base of Kaiba’s neck. “Kaiba…”

Having just defeated the last of the nearby enemies, Kaiba turned his head slightly to get a good look at the pharaoh.

“Don’t be shocked; I know it’s you, and I know you’ve saved me… I’m so fortunate… to have someone like you.” Yami Yugi reached his arms as far as he could around Kaiba’s neck, burying his face into it while he hugged him.

Too embarrassed now, Kaiba simply continued to fly while facing forward.

Before Kaiba could fly much further, Yami Yugi’s friends noticed the both of them – and Téa was the first. “Hey, it’s that Shining Dragon again! And he’s got the pharaoh!”

“You’re not getting away this time! I’m going to save the world from you today! Hermos, go save Yug!”

This time, Kaiba wasn’t so far into his own madness that he couldn’t think for himself. _Oh Dweeb Patrol, your timing couldn’t be any worse!_ Unable to parry the Claw of Hermos in time, Kaiba had taken the full blow, plummeting to the ground along with Yami Yugi.

“Yugi! I’ve got you!” Téa caught Yami Yugi right before he could hit the concrete.

“Wait, look who else it is… It’s Kaiba! W-Whoah!” Before Joey could react, Kaiba landed on top of him, though Joey felt well enough to get up right away. “Ow, lay off the steaks, ya turd.”

“Ngh…” Kaiba managed to awaken upon crashing on top of Joey. “For the record, this ‘turd’ just saved your friend the pharaoh.”

“But we didn’t even see you up there on that Shining Dragon…” Joey ran a hand through his hair, and in a mocking tone he said, “Wait, let me guess. The dragon ate you and you somehow managed to slice it open from the inside. Quite a tall tale, if you ask me.”

“Joey, look!” Rebecca pointed at the claw wound on Kaiba’s chest.

“No way… That’s from the Claw of Hermos! So do you mean to tell me…”

“It’s about time you twerps figured it out. That dragon was me.”

“What?!” Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Kaiba used the ball of his hand to help himself get up. “And did I mention that I was the same dragon that you guys attacked about a week ago? The same dragon that fled from you because I was too damned afraid to show my face to the pharaoh?”

“Yeesh… Sorry.” Joey felt tempted to punch Kaiba earlier for landing on him, but let it go. “Look, for what it’s worth, we’ve helped you take back KaibaCorp… Well, at least the building. Isn’t that a good enough apology?”

“Hmph.” Kaiba held out a hand to shake, which Joey accepted. “Even I know to give credit when credit is due. But don’t expect me to be this nice again!”

Just when things started to get cozy, Joey could hear a loud motorcycle in the distance. He couldn’t quite catch the face of his opponent, but noticed a flash of spiky brown hair. “That was Valon…”

“I’m sorry?”

“Valon, come here, ya bastard!” Without another word, Joey had taken off in the direction of that motorcycle.

“Joey, you reckless buffoon, wait up!” At those words, Tristan was gone too.

“Must want revenge on him for stealing Mai Valentine…” Téa turned back to her friends. “So… So is Yugi- I mean, the pharaoh going to be okay?”

Kaiba scooped Yami Yugi up and carried him bridal style. “Once I get him to the hospital, yeah.”

“Don’t be stupid! You’re almost as badly injured as he is!”

“You underestimate me.” Kaiba left the vicinity before his own employees could find him. _Besides, the pharaoh has his own score to settle, and I’ll make certain he does._


	8. A Smile On Each Face

Chapter 8 – A Smile On Each Face

“Seto!” After a full two days of searching for his elder brother, Mokuba found Kaiba fighting off a bunch of Orichalcos Soldiers – lowly servants of Dartz – with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Mokuba!” Kaiba accepted the hug Mokuba gave him. “If you had gotten here but a few minutes ago, the Flame Swordsmen would have sliced you to ribbons. What are you doing out here, instead of being with the others like I told you?”

“But you see, the others aren’t too far from us! And… um… Something really big and terrible happened! Come on!”

“Ow!” Kaiba winced a little as Mokuba led him to a lonely alley with a fence – against which leaned two sleeping people. “Care to explain what was so important that you had to nearly pull off my dueling arm?”

“Kaiba!”

Tristan would have punched Kaiba right then and there if Téa had not stopped him. “It’s… It’s Joey. He… Mai… Valon… Duke… Rebecca… They’re all gone.”

“‘Gone?’”

“They got their souls taken, dumbass!” Tristan answered. “If you didn’t just leave to fight by yourself, then…”

Téa cut in, “Kaiba, I know you hate the idea of friendship, but now is not the time to act like a lone wolf! You’re one of the strongest duelists we’ve ever met, and we really need your help. If only to save your company… Please.”

“Very well, since you begged…” Kaiba looked around, and had just remembered how Yami Yugi fled the hospital two days ago without telling anyone. “Wait a second. Where’s the pharaoh?”

“Um, yeah, about that…” Mokuba spoke up. “When we found Joey and Valon here, the pharaoh got so mad that he decided to storm Dartz’s building all by himself.”

“That moron!” Gritting his teeth, Kaiba took off his Duel Disk and put it on the ground.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tristan exclaimed. “Don’t tell me you plan on running through hordes of monsters without your Duel Disk?”

“No. I’ve got a much more efficient way to get to Dartz’s building.”

It didn’t take Mokuba long to figure out what Kaiba wanted to do. “Seto!”

Ignoring his younger brother’s plea to stop – and the others’ reactions of shock – Kaiba concentrated on the light inside himself as it grew. When it dissipated, it revealed him in dragon form.

“Dude… That’s rad.” Tristan had no other words.

“Seto, be careful… Don’t let Dartz get to you.”

“Go help the pharaoh. We believe in the both of you! We’ll be right there, okay?”

Kaiba nodded as he picked up his Duel Disk with his claws and flew off. Only a few minutes later – thankfully, peaceful minutes with no monster fights - he found a building with an odd logo on the front. _Heh. That didn’t take long. Still, there’s no way I’m going to blow my cover to Paradius. But where can I land without being noticed? Oh!_

A hidden wall ladder conveniently led to the ceiling, and upon landing on it Kaiba transformed back, catching his Duel Disk before it could fall. “Maybe if I climb from the ceiling down, I won’t get noticed as easily.”

“Hah! Is that what you think?” spoke a voice Kaiba had not heard before.

“Who is that?” Kaiba climbed the ladder faster, and he nearly beamed at the first person he saw when he got to the top. “Pharaoh! Wh-Whoah!”

The odd sight of five Kuribohs bouncing around the battle arena nearly threw Kaiba off the ladder. “What’s with the circus act?”

“That’s what I said,” Rafael, Yami Yugi’s opponent, spoke nonchalantly.

“Kaiba!” Yami Yugi wasn’t as glad to see Kaiba there. “Get out of here, or you’ll get hurt!”

“So…” Kaiba glared at Rafael. “ _You’re_ the one who defeated the King of Games.”

“Interesting… Now I can take two strong souls in such a short amount of time, and our god the Great Leviathan can rule the world in peace once again!”

“You will not!” Kaiba tried to run in the middle of the playing field, until Yami Yugi stopped him.

“This is my own battle… Don’t interfere. This is the man who’s responsible for stealing the souls of Mai, Duke, and Rebecca.”

“That’s right, Seto Kaiba, don’t interfere. Watch as I defeat your beloved pharaoh and claim his soul for the Great Leviathan!”

Kaiba didn’t have a proper response to “beloved pharaoh,” and just bit his lip.

“You aren’t fooling anyone! I heard from Alister all about you! You love the pharaoh even more than your own company. You were flying all around Domino City as a dragon just to fight me and Dartz.” Rafael walked up to Yami Yugi. “By the way, I’m going to make you pay for what you did to him. After I’m through with the pharaoh, I’ll take your soul too!”

“Rafael, do you really want to do this? Dartz is just a coward who’s using you to fight his battles for him!”

“I don’t care. If I can help bring peace to this world, so be it. If anything, _you’re_ the coward for hiding behind that boy Yugi. But today… You’ve got nobody to hind behind. One of us will walk free, and the other will become prisoner to the beast. But go on with whatever silly move it was you were making.”

“My Five Kuriboh Brothers now become Kuribandit! And before you start laughing, I use Dark Magic Curtain! At the cost of half of my life points, I special summon the Dark Magician – my ultimate monster! Say goodbye to your Guardian Elma!”

“She’s not going anywhere, pharaoh! Reveal Guadrian Formation! Elma moves to the back row created by the Seal of Orichalcos!”

 _He may seem like a coward, but that was an impressive move…_ Kaiba thought. _He’s very knowledgeable about the Seal._

“This is the turn that I’ll end you just like I did in our last duel! I special summon Guardian Eatos, and give her the Celestial Sword Eatos! Now, Eatos, attack-”

“Not yet you don’t! I sacrifice Kuribandit! Now I can draw five cards but keep the traps and spells only.”

“Yugi, you imbecile!” Kaiba called out. “You do realize that in doing that, you’ve just made the Eatos’ attack power at 7000?”

“Thanks for the boost! Eatos, attack the Dark Magician!”

“Eatos will lose her power just as soon as she got it! One of the monsters in my graveyard was Electromagnetic Turtle. My Dark Magician is not only safe, but your Eatos is also back down to 3000 attack points.”

“How dare you mock my Eatos!”

“No, you’re just betraying her, and it’s backfiring. And I would know all about betraying monsters. I will summon my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and switch my Dark Magician to defense mode! One card goes face down and I end my turn.”

“Now, _this time for sure_ , your Dark Magician is-”

“Going to be hidden with my Magical Hats trap! Try finding him now!”

Even with a 3-in-4 chance of attacking Dark Magician, Rafael still failed. “Grr… I can still activate my Rod of Silence to summon Guardian Kay’est. You’re good at one thing, pharaoh, and that’s stalling for your inevitable doom!”

Yami Yugi activated Graceful Charity, and upon drawing his three new cards, he hoped, _Heart of the cards, guide me… Aha!_ “But my doom hasn’t come yet! I will play the Eye of Timaeus, fusing him with my Dark Magician to create the Amulet Dragon!”

“But he’s still no match for-”

“Ah, but it is! You see, Amulet Dragon gains 300 ATK points for every spell card in my graveyard! That means he has 5300 attack points – enough to destroy your Guardian Eatos!”

“Eatos…” Rafael knelt, shedding tears for the monster he just lost. “Eatos… Come back! I still need you!”

“Rafael?”

Rafael’s cried quickly turned into cackles. “Hahaha… Dear pharaoh, you forgot about Eatos’ special ability! When she’s destroyed, she’s replaced by a creature of darkness, the Guardian Dreadscythe! She gets 500 attack points from my Guardian Eatos, plus extra points from my monsters that I sacrifice to her! Your so-called powerful Amulet Dragon is no more!”

“Rafael…” Yami Yugi cringed as his life points were down to 300. “I thought you hated having monsters in your graveyard… Now you’re sacrificing them all to Dreadscythe?”

“But I hate _you_ even more! Now come, show me your futile efforts to keep your soul intact.”

“I use Card of Sanctity so that we may obtain up to six cards in our hands… Now I special summon Watapon, and tribute it to summon Dark Magician Girl, defense mode! I set a card face-down. Your move!”

“Should have kept her in attack mode! I use Obedience to put her there! Now, your time is finally at an-”

“Reveal my Magical Pigeon!”

“Haha… More magic tricks?”

“Magical Pigeon is a card that can only be used on Dark Magician Girl! She turned into a pigeon this turn to avoid your attack.”

“Just let me put you out of your misery already!”

“Rafael, listen to yourself! I know deep down, you are a kind man who is just tainted by the Orichalcos! This Underworld Circle card will make you see that!”

Kaiba watched as the entire playing field became engulfed in smoke. “Great, now I can’t see what’s going on!”

It didn’t take long for the duelists to come back, for when the smoke cleared, Yami Yugi spoke, “I special summon my Dark Magician, place a card face down, and end my turn. And since yours just started, I can also special summon my Jack’s Knight!”

“Then, I’ll start by destroying your Dark Magician – for the third time now!”

“Not with my Zero Gravity trap!”

“I counter your trap with Spirit Hunting so my Dreadscythe goes into attack mode! Now both of your monsters are gone! Come on, which one will you summon next before I finally finish you off?”

“Dark Magician Girl, that’s who! I will also use Altar of Restoration to special summon my Eye of Timaeus, fusing her with Dark Magician Girl! Take flight, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Using her special effect, I will destroy your Dreadscythe!”

“But not for long! If I discard a card from my hand, Dreadscythe can come back!”

“Yugi!” Kaiba called out just as Yami Yugi was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. “You better not lose to this guy! Only I’m allowed to beat you, understand? Now nip this duel in the bud already!”

“Kaiba…” Yami Yugi smiled and stood firmly on his feet. “Your words… they give me hope.”

“Pharaoh! Cut it out with the flirting and take this duel more seriously!”

“Oh, but I am. I summon Queen’s Knight during your turn!”

“And in response to that, I use Sword of Sealing so that my Dreadscythe can defeat your Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!”

“Gah…” Even Kaiba could feel the effects of Dreadscythe’s powerful attacks. _No… He can’t lose… not like this… Eh?_

Yami Yugi panted as he somehow still managed to stand. “I… I still have… 10 life points. My Reduction Barrier reduced your attack to 10%! Now I summon Big Shield Gardna and use my magic card Spider Web to use your Monster Reborn! And… you’re going to regret the horrible way you’ve treated your Guardian Eatos.”

“What do you… Wait, don’t tell me…”

“I summon Guardian Eatos! Using my newly forged Goddess Bow, I’ll attack your Dreadscythe until you can’t revive her anymore!”

As Rafael’s strongest monster had now left the field, Rafael fell to his knees. “So… So this is how it’s going to be, huh… Then I’ll summon my Guardian Grarl… and use Soul Charge… which summons all of my other monsters from the graveyard.”

“But why, Rafael? You’re no match for the Goddess Bow.”

“I just wanted my monsters to be free of the graveyard…” The Seal now glowed around Rafael, and Yami Yugi knew what would happen next. “Even if my actions cost me the rest of my life points.”

“Rafael…” Yami Yugi could feel tears in the back of his eyes as the Seal had appeared to have taken Rafael’s soul.

Yami Yugi reeled backwards a little, but before he did, Kaiba ran up and caught him. “Pharaoh…

“Kaiba… Wait, look out behind you! The Dreadscythe is coming!”

Not scared of this enemy that came out of Rafael’s deck of her own volition, Kaiba unfurled his wings, cutting the Dreadscythe to pieces. “Go back to the darkness where you belong!”

“Ah… Th-Thank you.”

“Are you okay now?” Kaiba asked when he retracted his dragon features.

Yami Yugi turned around, and with his face buried in Kaiba’s chest he cried softly, “I know I’ve won many comeback duels, but… I was so afraid that I would lose… and be apart from you forever!”

Kaiba could now feel Yami Yugi hug him even more tightly. “Pharaoh? What’s going on?”

Instead of answering his question, Yami Yugi pulled Kaiba’s head closer to him to steal a kiss.

 _Am I… dreaming?_ At first taken off guard, Kaiba bent his back and drew Yami Yugi even nearer, holding him there until Yami Yugi abruptly pulled away. His short-lived happiness now gone, he spoke softly, “Pharaoh… Quit playing with my feelings like that. I’m not a deck of cards that you can just do whatever you want with.”

Yami Yugi stood there for a time, trying to still his heart before turning back to Kaiba. “But I’m not playing with you, Kaiba! I’ve… I’ve finally realized that… I-”

“Heeeeey!” A familiar voice called out, silencing Yami Yugi’s next words. “Oh, thank goodness you’re safe! So how did the duel go?”

“T-Téa!” Flabbergasted at the appearance of Téa, Mokuba, and Tristan, Yami Yugi needed a minute before he could think of what to say. “Um… I… I won… and then the Seal of Orichalcos took Rafael’s soul.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that! Look!” Tristan pointed at the spot in which Rafael had initially disappeared, and sure enough, a conscious Rafael sat there.

“Rafael!” The three friends knelt at Rafael’s side.

“You’re the real Rafael, right?” Tristan asked. “Soul and all?”

“Yes.”

“I think I know what happened…” Yami Yugi spoke up. “The Seal feeds on the anger of others. Since you did such a noble thing, it couldn’t take your soul.”

“That’s right…” Rafael looked to the clear sky with tears of joy. “Father… Mother… My dear siblings… All of my departed family, I am now free.”


	9. You're On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the first of three in a Scandalshipping mini-arc, but it will start in modern-day Domino City.

Chapter 9 – You’re On!

“Uh, guys…” Tristan began to feel worried as he felt the building rumble under his feet. “Is it just me or is this an earthquake?”

“Oh no…” Kaiba turned around; already, the building behind him began to collapse.

“Oh yes!” Yami Yugi tried to look around for an escape route.

“You guys need to get out of here!” Still reeling from the duel, Rafael couldn’t get up by himself. “Especially you, pharaoh.”

“No, Rafael, I won’t leave you!” Yami Yugi declared as he helped Rafael get on his feet.

“And just how are we going to get out of here?” Kaiba snapped, not liking the funny stares Téa and Tristan gave him. “What, do I have something on my face?”

“No, but you _do_ have some special powers.” Tristan chuckled.

“And an overinflated ego!” Téa taunted.

“Oh, I see what you’re trying to do! You think that just because I can turn into a dragon that I’m some sort of magic bullet?”

“Well, yeah,” Tristan admitted.

“Tch! This is why I hate working with you geeks!”

“Then you’re in luck.” Téa pointed to an oncoming chopper. “Because you’re not going to have to transform! That’s one of your choppers, right?”

Kaiba secretly breathed a sigh of relief as he ordered, “Come on, you dorks, get in!”

“But… what about the pharaoh? He and Rafael are still back there!”

After everyone already got in the chopper, Kaiba turned around to see Rafael dangling from a ledge.

“Mr. Kaiba!” The earthquake had nearly split Roland at the legs. “We need to leave, now!”

“Roland, fly the chopper over to where the pharaoh is.”

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Pharaoh!” Kaiba stood at the chopper’s stairs. “Grab my hand!”

Yami Yugi clenched his eyes and whispered, “Rafael… Forgive me,” before getting in, and soon, the chopper took off.

“What about him?” Téa asked.

“I… I couldn’t save him… He went down along with that building.”

“Pharaoh, I’m sorry.” Téa couldn’t offer anymore words and simply sat down.

“I’m sorry, too.” Kaiba spoke in a tone none of Yami Yugi’s friends had heard. He held him in consolation and wiped a tear away. “We’ll get vengeance when we find that… jerk, Dartz.”

Yami Yugi felt tempted to just stand there, letting Kaiba pat his head, but resisted. “However, he did give this to me. It looks to be a computer chip of some sort.”

“Let me take a look.” Kaiba took the chip and put it into his PDA. “This… It’s a map.”

“To where?” Tristan asked.

“Where do _you_ think, Einstein? It’s obviously the location of Dartz’ lair!” Kaiba threw the PDA at Roland and ordered, “Hey, Roland, take us to the red dot specified on this map.”

Roland barely caught the PDA. “Y-You got it, Mr. Kaiba!”

“Whoa!” During their journey, the ride gradually got rougher as Mokuba barreled straight into Tristan. “Ouch… Sorry, man.”

“You got me right where it hurts…” Tristan winced as he took a seat, holding onto whatever he could for stability.

“Then you should have been sitting, you two!”

“Come on, have a little empathy, Téa.”

While the friends bickered, the chopper came to an abrupt halt. “Uh… Mr. Kaiba?”

“What’s the problem?”

“This map… It takes us right through… _there._ ” Roland pointed a shaking finger at the storm up ahead. “It couldn’t be right, could it?”

“Just go,” Kaiba ordered.

“O-Okay…” When Kaiba returned to his seat, Roland mumbled. “Ugh, we don’t get paid enough for this.”

“What was that?” Kaiba continued to communicate through the microphone on his trench coat.

“Nothing, sir!”

“We’ve been flying for quite some time now; shouldn’t we be there already?”

“It’s the weather, sir! It’s unnatural!”

Yami Yugi stood up and braced himself against a window. “Don’t be afraid, everyone. I’m sure that considering our circumstances, Dartz _wants_ us to find him.”

Mokuba alerted everyone to a spiral stone tower with a palace on top. “Hey, is that the place?”

“It seems that way,” Yami Yugi replied. “We can’t turn back now. We need to go and put an end to Dartz once and for all!”

“No need to be such a drama king,” Kaiba snarled as he got off the chopper.

“Joey…” Téa gave one last look to her friend before she exited with everyone else. “Wait right here… We will be back.”

“Maximillion Pegasus, I think you’ve got some competition…” Tristan didn’t like the vibes of the dungeon-like palace.

“I see what you mean.” Téa agreed. “Too many snakes for my liking.”

“If you’ve got time to complain, then you’ve got time to wait in the chopper with that other dweeb.” Kaiba stopped in his tracks. “If you’re not going to make yourselves useful, then get the hell out.”

“Kaiba, stop acting like you have to do everything yourself,” Yami Yugi cut in with a kinder tone. “Just this once, put aside your ego and understand that we can work better as a team.”

“W-Whatever, let’s just keep going.” Without looking at him, Kaiba continued to lead the others down a much drearier corridor.

“Hehehe… Looks like the mean ol’ Seto Kaiba will listen to at least _one_ person, if that person is his boyfriend!” Tristan pestered.

“Tristan!”

“Oh come on, pharaoh, he was only playing.” Téa laughed, not feeling afraid of the palace, if only for a little while.

“Playing loudly enough for the monsters to hear!” Kaiba growled, swiftly turning in the direction of said monsters.

“M-Monsters!” The defenseless Téa, Tristan, and Mokuba immediately took off running.

“Wait, everyone!” Yami Yugi, not usually a fast runner, tried to catch up. “You don’t know what’s out there!”

“It’s okay!” Tristan continued to shout while he ran. “I borrowed Joey’s Duel Disk and deck! We’ll be fine!”

“We’ll go look for Dartz over here! We’ll catch up with you in a bit!” Téa yelled.

“Tristan… Téa…” Yami Yugi smiled while he prepped his own Duel Disk. “I can always count on you. Now, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, attack!”

“Yugi… These foes are not like what we faced at KaibaCorp.” Kaiba stepped back as the two were now surrounded on all sides. “Even my Assault Wyvern is no match. We need to find Dartz, and fast.”

“But how can we when there are monsters as far as the eye can see? As far as I know, there’s only one option!”

Kaiba stopped Yami Yugi at the first note. “No! If you used the incantation in a situation like this… Just leave it to me.”

“Do you mean…”

“I won’t need to transform for _these_ monsters. They’re strong, but I think _this_ card will take care of them just fine! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, unleash your White Lightning!”

“What am I, a damsel in distress?” Yami Yugi couldn’t help but chuckle as he summoned his Dark Magician. “So you’ve finally learned how to use the power of teamwork!”

“Don’t let it get to your head… Whoa!” Kaiba barrel rolled to avoid a pair of Curse of Dragons, and the Blue-Eyes fell them easily. His head still spinning from the roll, he had to squint at who attacked Yami Yugi next – a Magician of Black Chaos and an Amulet Dragon. “Yugi! Watch out!”

Kaiba was so far away that Yami Yugi couldn’t hear him, so with all the strength he had, he ran to the pharaoh while he continued to yell. “Yugi!”

“Kaiba? Are you all- Ah!” No sooner had Yami Yugi turned around when he found Kaiba splaying his arms – and wings – to protect him from the oncoming attacks. “Kaiba! Kaiba, no!”

“Son of a bitch…” Even though Kaiba’s dragon features were made of metal, they still bled. “Damn, that hurt.”

“No kidding!” Yami Yugi began to panic while trying to lift Kaiba to safety. “Come on, walk, man! We need to get you somewhere to heal.”

“But Dartz-”

“He can wait! Nursing you back to health is far more important! Oh!” Yami Yugi managed to find a doorless, spacious chamber. “Quick! In here, while our monsters hold them off!”

“…Just leave me be.” Even though he was weak now, Kaiba could still protest as Yami Yugi set him down on the floor.

“No, I’m going to help you, and that’s final!”

As soon as Yami Yugi shouted, the fighting outside got so intense that it started shaking the building, causing a quick avalanche of boulders at the would-be door. “Great, look at what your yelling did. Now we’re blocked in.”

“We’ll just wait for the others to come then. At least this way, I can keep you safe. Hey, look what I found!” Yami Yugi found a fully stocked first aid kit.

“You’re going to need a lot of gauze and alcohol. My wings are torn, and I can’t move my tail or feet.”

“Have you tried retracting them?”

“Yeah, but it hurts so much.”

“Then it’s a good thing I found this! Okay, take a deep breath,” Yami Yugi instructed as he applied rubbing alcohol to Kaiba’s wounds.

“SON OF A BITCH, YUGI!” Kaiba wailed as his wounds stung like fire.

“Goodness, is that your go-to expletive when you’re in pain?”

“Hey, don’t laugh at me like that! I’m injured!”

After Yami Yugi had wrapped Kaiba’s tail and feet in gauze, he continued. “Unfortunately, I can’t really wrap your wings in gauze, so I’ll just apply pressure until the bleeding stops. Hopefully you can retract them soon, so they don’t get infected.”

“Well, take as much time as you need.” The longer Kaiba smiled at the man he loved, the more embarrassed Yami Yugi got. Finally, after the bleeding had stopped, Kaiba spoke up. “You sure you don’t want to try to break out of here?”

“There’s no way I’m going to risk your safety if the others aren’t there to help.”

“You’re doing an awful lot for a man you don’t even love.”

Yami Yugi stammered, trying to change the subject. “Th-That reminds me! Since we’re stuck in here, you want to hear a story?”

“What kind of story?”

“A very old story, back from my reign as the pharaoh.”

Kaiba sat up, clearly intrigued. “That’s right… Sometimes I forget that you _are_ one.”

“That’s right. And if you thought that what we learned during our first time travel was interesting, then you’ll like this.”

* * *

~3000 years ago, ancient Egypt~

“Seto!” A commoner housewife attempted to look for her 13-year-old son. “Seto, get over here this instant! Gods, that boy…”

“You looking for this kid?” The woman’s carpenter husband pulled a young teenager by the ear.

“Ooooow! Okay, Dad, I’ll listen!” Seto rubbed his ear and pouted at his mother.

“Aren’t you a little old to be playing these games?”

Seto’s face suddenly lit up. “Mom, games are great! All the kids are doing it!”

“Don’t give me that sass, young man!” The woman cleared her throat. “Anyway, I didn’t call you just to have a debate about games. I just received a message from one of the royal guards. You’re being summoned to the palace for a ceremony.”

“Hmph.” Seto turned back around. “Not interested. The royal family bores me to tears.”

“How dare you talk that way about Pharaoh Aknamkanon!” The carpenter pulled his son’s ear again. “And besides, it’s not the pharaoh or his son that’s at the center of the ceremony… It’s you!”

“Oh?” Seto showed a sudden interest. “What, am I going to be named the next in line to the throne?”

“I don’t know, but we need to go now!” The carpenter whistled for his horse to come over, and before Seto could protest, his father had strapped the both of them on the horse. “We’ve been summoned an hour ago and we can’t be late! Hiyaa!”

“Whoaaaaaaa!” Seto enjoyed the fast-paced ride all the way to the palace. “Yeahahaha!”

A couple more royal guards stopped the horse at the palace entrance. A much older one, who wore garb similar to that of the royal family, came to greet them. “Ahem. You are Seto, are you not?”

“Huh? How do you know my name, old geezer?”

“Show more respect! You’re speaking to Priest Aknadin, one of the pharaoh’s high priests!” The carpenter turned back to Aknadin to apologize. “Forgive him, Your Eminence, he’s still a child. And a rowdy one at that, after we took him in.”

“Huh? Took me in?”

“We can talk more about this after the ceremony! Come this way; there’s no time!” Aknadin quickly led Seto to a changing room, where several servants awaited him. “Maids, Seto is here! Get him dressed for the ceremony immediately!”

“Yes, Your Eminence!”

“H-Hey, that hurts!” Seto complained as he felt a few sharp tugs on his shoulder-length hair. “And that bracelet’s too tight!”

“There!” One of the maids stepped back to look at Seto, now dressed in linen and gold. “Now you look like a real prince!”

“What does that mean?” Confused, Seto looked to the adults in the room, hoping one of them was smart enough to have answers. “Hey, where’s my dad?”

“I’m right here.” Aknadin came back in the room.

“So… Dad isn’t my real dad? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“That’s right. After your mother died giving you birth by herself, a distant relative of hers found you and raised you. I am not only your real father, but also a prince!” Aknadin proclaimed proudly as he began to walk out of the room. “Now come, my son, and accept your destiny as the right hand to Pharaoh Aknamkanon’s son!”

“No way!” Seto looked at the ground and started to cry. The dry Egyptian sun and air only made his headache worse. “After living my whole life as a commoner, raised by such hardworking parents… Now I’m suddenly a prince of Egypt? It’s… It’s too much! How do you expect me to just accept this ‘destiny’ without question?”

Aknadin couldn’t say any more as a boy about Seto’s age came running in. His hairstyle, with rose red ends and lightning-bolt bangs, certainly didn’t suggest that he was a commoner. “Hey, hey, Aknadin, who is this?”

“He’s my son, Seto, and he’s going to be your righthand man from now on. Now would you be a good child and lead him to the palace balcony, where the ceremony will be held?”

“You got it!” The bubbly child took Seto by the arm and began to pull.

“Hey, that hurts, you jerk!” Seto finally wrestled free after the boy stopped in a grand chamber, complete with every precious metal and jewel he could dream of.

“Aww, don’t be mean! I just wanted to show you something cool! Oh, and don’t wake Dad.”

“Wait, your dad? Do you mean the pharaoh?” Seto glimpsed over to an old man who slept on the bed nearby.

“So you finally figured it out, eh?”

“F-Forgive me! I feel like an idiot for calling Your Highness… something so crass as ‘jerk.’”

“Hee hee, that’s okay! Now come see, come see!” The crown prince tiptoed to the throne, holding his finger to his lips.

“What’s so important that you have to sneak into your old man’s room?” Seto clenched his teeth as he glanced quickly at the pharaoh – then to the crown prince, who held a pyramid-shaped… _thing_. At first he thought it was ordinary brick, but upon closer look, it turned out to be gold. “Oh wow… You could feed a village with this thing! Let’s sell it!”

“This is my dad’s most prized possession, the Millennium Pendant! It’s not just some heavy piece of gold you could sell. This pendant allows the pharaoh to use a powerful song that can drive evil spirits away.”

“Do you know any of the lyrics?”

“I know, like, one word. Dad refuses to teach me the rest of the lyrics. Says I haven’t ‘grown enough in wisdom…’ or something.” The crown prince sang a couple of notes, eliciting a few sparks of light from the Pendant. “Yeah, maybe I could roast a tiny, _tiny_ piece of lamb with that. But that’s all I’m good for. That and playing games.”

“You like games?” Seto perked up as he usually did whenever he heard that word. “Like what kind?”

“Oh, you know, the usual… Hide-and-seek, sword fighting with branches, and the Shadow Games.”

“What are Shadow Games?”

“They’re these really scary, _really cool_ games where people can battle to the death if they want!” The crown prince got up on a small table, spreading his short cape like dragon wings. “And they have real monsters, too! Don’t tell me you’ve never seen one!”

“I haven’t, actually.” Seto frowned. “I was raised by a common carpenter, remember?”

“Oh, uh…” The crown prince felt foolish now. “I… I’m sorry, I should have thought about that. I don’t really know what life is like outside the palace, since Dad almost never lets me go anywhere but my stuffy old room.”

“It’s a tough life, but it can be fun in its own way!” Seto started creeping over to the pharaoh’s bed and crumpled up a nearby sheet of papyrus. “In my village, we like to play pranks on the grown-ups.”

“Ooh, I’ve never dared to do anything like that here…” The crown prince crept over as he watched Seto’s next move with beaming eyes.

Seto giggled before throwing one of the papyrus balls at Aknamkanon’s head.

“Ngh… What?” The pharaoh began to slowly awaken, but promptly fell back to sleep when he noticed no one.

“Shh!” Seto ducked himself and the crown prince as the two snickered. “Here, why don’t you try?”

“Hehehee…” The crown prince could hardly contain his laughter as he threw a couple of papyrus balls.

“Begone, evil spirits!” Aknamkanon woke up more abruptly this time, but still found nothing – though now, he could hear the mouse-like squeaking of two teenage boys. “Hey! Get out of here, you street urchins!”

“Yoicks!” Four hands sprung out from the side of the bed. “Caught red-handed!”

“Atem? What are you doing down there?” Aknamkanon eyed his son warily.

“Atem?” Seto snickered. “Hahaha, what a funny name!”

“Oh? And who is this little imp? More importantly, why are you here without my permission?”

“He’s my new friend! And I’m here because you’re late for the Millennium Rod ceremony! Sleeping in as usual!”

“Son, have a bit of a heart for this old man,” Aknamkanon grabbed onto the nearby shelves as his son helped him get out of bed. “I find I don’t have as much energy as I used to these days. Now then, where is the young man who’s going to receive the Rod?”

“It’s _this_ guy! You know, the ‘little imp?’” Atem got up and began to walk out. “I mean, if this little imp is still willing to.”

“You’re on!” Seto would soon find himself saying this phrase a few times every day. He hoped that when this ceremonial stuff was over, he and the crown prince would have plenty of time to teach each other about the very different worlds they were raised in.


	10. Memories That Made Those Days Sublime

Chapter 10 – Memories That Made Those Days Sublime

~Four years later~

“Ireruruy, iraruy… I… I…” The crown prince strained to read the long, decorated papyrus scroll in front of him.

Seto sighed. “It says ‘Ireruruy, iraruy, irakah urugem iomo atakatu.’”

“Wow, you’re great at reading super-tedious text!” Atem rolled up the scroll and shoved it at Seto. “Here, why don’t _you_ do the studying for me, since I can hardly read a single word?”

“Atem, you know that’s not how the Pharaoh’s Incantation works.” Seto gave the scroll back much more gently and whined again. “Why don’t you take a break?”

“But you know how Father is!” Atem put his fists on his hips. “‘Son, I’m not getting any younger and you have to be prepared to take the throne any day now!’ Humph. I wish my old man would have more confidence in himself. Plus, I’ve got you to help!”

“I’m bored now.” Seto got up and adjusted his headdress. “I know it’s been a while, but how about we duel for old-time’s sake?”

“And also annoy Father for old-time’s sake?” Atem eagerly stowed his study materials. “I’m game! To the throne room!”

“Hahaha, I miss the good old days when we can duel whenever we wanted!” Seto took his place behind the stone tablets and raised the Millennium Rod in the air. “Now that we’re in an alternate dimension, nobody will stop us – namely, me from defeating you!”

“Before we start, Seto, I have a small request.”

Seto got off his power rush to say, “Yeah, what?”

“How about we make a bet? The loser has to reveal his deepest secret to the winner.”

“I-Is that all? Very well, I accept your bet! And I’ll do the honours of starting this game! I use Horn of the Unicorn to power up my Assault Wyvern!”

“Starting off with a powerful combo right off the bat, huh? Very well. I counter with Dark Magician!”

“Our monsters now have the same attack power. What are you trying to pull?”

“I play a Yami field spell! Since my Dark Magician is a spellcaster, he gets a power-up that’s more than a match for your Assault Wyvern! Now, Dark Magic Attack!”

“Well, well, well.” Seto didn’t seem to care about this small setback. “You must have a really _good_ secret if you’re playing even tougher than usual!”

“Sh-Shut up and make your move!”

“Did you forget already that my ultimate beast is way stronger than yours?” Seto sneered as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon made an appearance. “Not only that, but I can use my Horn of the Unicorn as often as I want! Use your White Lightning, my dragon!”

“Oh… oh no…” Atem trembled slightly as he tried to think of his next move. _Am I going to have to tell Seto about my impure thoughts?_ Not fully confident his next move would work, he declared, “I play the spell Monster Reborn to-”

“Ateeeeeem!” an angry voice suddenly interrupted. “Where in the name of Ra are you?”

“If there’s someone here in the middle of our Shadow Game, then it has to be someone with a Millennium Item!” Atem turned around, faced now with the stern stare of his father. “Oh, uh… Hello, Father.”

“Don’t ‘hello, Father’ me!” Aknamkanon admonished as the throne room turned back to normal. “How dare you take the Shadow Games lightly? Or did you neglect the fact that we of the royal family use them to decide the fates of prisoners and the like? Or the fact that it isn’t hard to die in the middle of one?”

“Um…” The crown prince fidgeted.

“If you couldn’t remember something so simple, then you need to study more. Now back to your room!” Aknamkanon snapped his fingers.

“Yes, sir…” Atem sauntered back to his room, where he found his things neatly stacked and his best friend sitting on his bed. “Mahad! What are you doing here?”

“Hey, how have you been faring?” Mahad got up to greet his prince. Unlike most of his retainers, Mahad had the courage to address him informally. “Hmm… Judging from your face, I imagine not well.”

“It’s Father. He’s making me study the ways of our government, mathematics, languages, history… and whatever else almost nonstop.” Atem exhaled. “He forgets that I am still a teenager and even I have a need for fun.”

“And a good meal!” Mahad turned around to present the crown prince with a golden platter full of food.

“Oh gods, Mahad, you made all this for me?” Atem started digging in excitedly. “It’s amazing! Thank you so much!”

“Anything for my hardworking best friend!”

Between mouthfuls of food, Atem managed, “Nothing like a good meal after what I’ve been through during that duel!”

“Atem, were you playing a Shadow Game again?”

Atem paused from eating. “Don’t tell me that you’re upset too?”

“Oh no, I love partaking in the Shadow Games almost as much as you and Seto do. In fact, I’ve started to experiment with my spells. I’m particularly interested in fusing the ka of some of my monsters with the ka of others.”

“I’ve never thought about that! Hehe, maybe I can use it against Seto the next time we duel.” Atem finished the rest of the meal and placed the empty dishes on the nearest table.

Mahad gave his prince a sneaky smile. “You know, Atem, it seems that you use Seto’s name in every other sentence.”

“I-I do?” Atem tried in vain to hide his blush from his best friend. “Oh yeah, that reminds me of our duel just now. So I placed this bet that whoever lost had to tell the winner a secret. I was really afraid I’d have to tell Seto mine.”

“Oh? Is it a secret you feel comfortable sharing with me?”

“Okay, but please don’t tell anyone!” Atem received a nod from Mahad and then continued. “Ever since our first meeting, I’ve been thinking about what an interesting person Seto is. He’s showed me the ways of our common people, from their jokes to how they suffer. He’s giving me such a drive to improve like I’ve never had…” Atem looked back to Mahad with hopeful eyes. “Mahad, I’m scared of these thoughts. What do they mean?”

“They mean that as the crown prince to the greatest kingdom in our history, you would do well not to fall in love with Seto.”

“Wh-What? Love?!” The crown prince shot up, spilling the small remainder of water he had in his goblet. “You mean… like how my father fell in love with my mother?”

“Yes. I’ve heard stories of what previous pharaohs have done to their sons who slept with other men. Let me tell you, it’s not something you want happening to you.”

“But… But…” Atem stuttered. “I can’t help it! I’ve never felt this way about anyone before… Not even when Father has introduced me to several noblewomen and princesses from other realms. I’m… confused, lost even.”

“If that’s how you really feel, then personally I support you.” Mahad placed a supportive hand on the crown prince’s shoulder. “Just don’t tell your father, and most of all don’t tell Seto unless you’re absolutely sure you’re ready. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

When Mahad had left him alone with his thoughts, Atem spoke aloud. “Don’t… tell Seto? I think… that maybe that’s for the best. There’s no way that he’d take it well.”

A few hours later, just as Atem had the notion to sleep, another one his friends entered the room in a panic – his retainer Isis. “Your Highness! Your Highness, flee from this place at once!”

“Eh? Why, did something happen?”

“There are monsters in the palace! Zombies, dragons – anything you can think of!”

“If that’s the case, then my father will take care of those miscreants abusing the Shadow Games.” The crown prince settled back into his bed.

“But His Majesty has gone missing!”

“What?” Atem sprung awake again, with the Pharaoh’s Incantation scroll in his hand. “Then we’ve got to look for him!”

“The pharaoh and his priests can fend for themselves! It’s us retainers that need your help!”

“My retainers… Oh, no, Seto!” Atem took off running as Isis struggled to keep up. _I don’t care what happens to me… Seto… Oh gods, please be okay!_

Atem ran right past the throne room, from where Isis yelled, “Your Highness! Over here!”

“Everyone!” Atem freaked out when he saw that at least a couple of his retainers were dead and a few were taking the injured to safety. Those who stayed behind attempted to fight off a giant, armour-clad lion. “But… what can _I_ do?”

“Your Highness, you have to use the Shadow Games monsters!” Mahad dodged the lion’s attacks and launched a dark ball of energy at it. “It’s the only way!”

“And I know just the monster!”

“Ever the clever one, Your Highness! Best of luck!” One of the Atem’s retainers, Shada, took a severely injured retainer named Karim to one of the palace’s medical wards.

“Okay, let’s see if I can find the stone tablet that houses my Dark Magician…” Atem ran to the stone tablets. “Ah! I’ve found you! Now, I’ll use the Yami spell again to-”

“Your Highness!” a raspy voice called out. “Behind you!”

“Is that…” Atem had just summoned his Dark Magician, but not enough to save Seto, who took a large claw scratch for the crown prince. “Seto! Seto, you damned idiot! You should have just saved yourself!”

“I am your retainer, am I not?”

“I know, but… But… Someone, anyone!” In a final act of desperation, Atem shouted for help and thankfully got it when he heard an old man’s singing voice in the distance. “Father!”

“Aw usa ukari ag et onos!” Aknamkanon didn’t even need to sing the full incantation before the lion and all the surrounding enemies were no more. “Ugh…”

“Father!” Atem caught the pharaoh before he could pass out. “What’s wrong? Did that lion hurt you?”

“No, it’s the Incantation. Son, I forgot to tell you one thing – the Pharaoh’s Incantation uses some of your ba. But it’s a risk that you must be willing to take if you want to protect your people.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Atem led his father back to his bed while Seto followed.

“Yeah, with a little rest.” Aknamkanon peered up. “In the meantime, take Seto to a medical ward. That attack killed several palace guards and I don’t want to risk another one.”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, I didn’t suffer much of a wound. As such, I can go myself.”

“But can you treat your own back?”

“Good point.” Seto left the throne room and beckoned for Atem to follow.

“That was an incredibly reckless thing to do, Seto. You could have used your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but noooo! You just had to literally break your back for me!” Atem snarled while he fetched some alcohol and linens. When he turned around, he halted at the sight of a virtually nude Seto. Only his priest robes, balled up at his groin, covered his copper skin while he sat on the bed.

“Well? I’m waiting.” Seto’s voice was nonchalant. “I feel like I’m dying over here.”

“That’s not something you should be joking about!” Atem rushed over to Seto’s side to take a look. The claw wound on the priest’s back turned out to be hardly more than a scratch. “You ass! How could you be dying from such a small wound?”

“I figured it was the only way to get you over here, since you looked spaced out.” Seto didn’t even flinch when the alcohol entered his wound. “You got something on your mind?”

At this point, Atem didn’t really care if Seto found out about his feelings. “You… You could have died! Do you know how damned lucky you are to have survived that attack?”

“Your Highness…” Seto tried to touch Atem’s cheek, but the crown prince slapped his hand away.

“Why did you have to do that?” Atem didn’t bother to stop the tears from coming out. “If I had lost you, I…”

“You want to know that badly? Fine, then I’ll tell you.” Seto took a few breaths. “I’ve tried to deny it… I know you’ll hate me for this because of our royal positions. But Your Highness… Atem… I love you.”

Atem stopped crying. “What… did you say?”

“I’m not just talking about the familial, friendly kind of love, either.” Seto caressed Atem’s cheeks and lips. “I’m talking about _this_ kind of love.”

“I’m so glad…” Atem’s expression softened as he returned this gesture. “I thought my feelings were unclean, but… But…”

“But…?”

Atem hid his face in Seto’s chest. “I’m in love with you too, Seto! I’m so happy that I don’t have to refuse these feelings anymore.”

“Atem…” Seto turned his caress into a deep kiss. “Oh, gods, Atem.”

“Seto…” The closer Seto held him, the more Atem could feel the other man’s erection. “Do you… want me?”

“If you’ll have me,” Seto answered as Atem stretched out on the bed, wiping away a bead of sweat.

Seto tossed his robes aside and kissed Atem’s neck – and for a few seconds, he disregarded all noise, including the sudden shout of, “Seto! Your Highness! Are you two… all… right…?”

“Ah!” Seto stopped his advances when the intruder appeared at the door. He frenetically tried to get dressed, knowing that it was futile to hide was he was doing just now. “Father! What are you doing here?”

“Hmph. So you decide to take advantage of a young war breaking out to seduce the crown prince?” Aknadin’s eyes hardened on his son. “You are a disgrace to the royal family and to the High Priests!”

“Father, please!” Seto tried to stop his father from leaving. “Don’t leave!”

“I’ve always hated that… that crown prince and that accursed Aknamkanon… Now I have all the more reason to leave the palace and find a newer dark power, so that _I_ may become pharaoh!”

“Please!” Seto cried as his father disappeared. “Don’t join the enemy! Father!”

“Seto…” Atem crouched down at his boyfriend’s side. “I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.”

“No, it isn’t.” Seto held Atem’s hand firmly. “Nothing – nothing – will make me regret falling in love with you. This new enemy, though… If we have to fight them with my father on their side, then…”

“Then we’ll fight them together.”

While the two young lovers consoled each other, they were interrupted yet again – this time by Aknamkanon. “Atem! My son, what happened?”

“Father…” Atem arose, fully prepared to explain himself. “I’m afraid it’s something horrid. Aknadin, he’s… he’s deserted us and left to join the enemy, cursing your name while he did so.”

“What? But why?”

“It’s because he wanted the throne for himself all along. And… What finally drove him over the edge was when he discovered Seto and I getting intimate with one another.”

“Atem, why did you tell him that?” Seto clenched his teeth.

“That’s despicable,” Aknamkanon answered. “So he cursed his son just because said son can’t fulfill his ambitions now? That’s not a true father, but a snake.”

“But what about your future heirs?” Atem asked. “I’m sure you’ve noticed a long time ago that there’s a reason why I’ve refused every woman you’ve tried to marry me to.”

“Eh, I’ve got plenty of siblings, nieces, and nephews that can produce heirs. And even if they couldn’t, it’s not going to stop me from caring about you, my son.”

“Father…” Atem began to cry tears of joy. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes. The reason why I’m so strict with you is because I want the people to respect you for your leadership abilities, and not whom you choose as a partner.” Aknamkanon helped his son get back up on his feet. “Whatever happens… No matter what this mysterious enemy throws at us, I will support you and guide my people through this war.”


	11. A Force I Can't Run From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the Scandalshipping arc. I promise next chapter will have plenty of Prideshipping. Tee hee ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chapter 11 – A Force I Can’t Run From

~One year later~

“Father…” Atem ran as fast as he could from the zombies that attacked, with Isis and Mahad by his side. Karim and Shada had ran ahead to fend off the enemies at the palace entrance.

“Begone, you beasts!” Mahad hurled a barrage of dark magic balls at the foes, barely keeping them at bay. “There, Your Highness! The throne room!”

“Oh…” Atem had arrived too late and found his father dead on the floor. He ran up to his body and cradled Aknamkanon’s head. “Father… Oh gods, if only I had arrived a few minutes earlier… Father!”

“Atem…” Mahad wanted to grieve for his king, too, despite the dire situation the palace was in now.

“Your Highness… No, Your Majesty…” Isis spoke through tears. “I want to grieve for the pharaoh too, but we need to clear the palace of enemies.”

“…Wait!” Atem began to panic when he noticed his boyfriend was missing. “Where’s Seto?”

“I’m afraid that not long before the attack, he suddenly insisted he had something to take care of and ran off,” Mahad replied. “Considering the circumstances, he’s probably already…”

Atem refused to accept this answer, took the Millennium Pendant from his father’s corpse, and started running. “No. I will go look for him and prove that you’re wrong!”

“But Your Majesty… To abandon the palace at a time like this…”

“I also intend to look for where the enemies are coming from. That way, I can stop these attacks for good!”

“Then… Then we’re coming with you!” Isis insisted. “I believe in our soldiers… In Shada and Karim… They are more than capable of defending the palace.”

“Don’t expect this to be an easy mission, you two. If you’re prepared to face our true enemy, then let us make haste!”

So were Atem’s last words before he, Isis, Mahad, and a few lesser soldiers fled the palace. He searched every sarcophagus, every common house, hoping that he would find some kind of hint.

Just as he was ready to take a break in the village he was in, an elderly woman walked up to him. “Your Majesty? It’s unusual to see you out of the palace.”

“Oh!” Atem had intended to hide his identity and was upset that he had failed.

“I implore you, Your Majesty, flee for your safety!” The elderly woman cautioned as she pointed at shadows flying about in the sky, and a dark hoard of enemies coming their way. “No village is safe anymore from the army of Anubis…”

“Anubis… So, _that’s_ who out enemy is!” Mahad exclaimed. “I figured as much! Atem, he’s the sorcerer who’s infamous for performing human experiments!”

Atem immediately started running, following the source of said shadows. Just as he had the notion to rush on in, he cautioned his retainers, “Okay, here’s the plan. As soon as we open this door, I will start singing the Incantation. Then, when Anubis is vulnerable, the both of you will strike!”

Mahad bit his lip, scared of the fate that could befall his king. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Atem opened the door as silently as he could, and his voice slowly began to crescendo as he walked in. “Usabon o et e irakih, igurust on ig ikaneragek…”

“No!” A voice howled as the zombies in the chamber dissipated into light. “No! It can’t be! The pharaoh is here! That bastard… Aknadin has betrayed me!”

“Imorodom… Etirikihcat… o iomo…” Atem couldn’t finish the rest of the incantation, and fell to the floor, barely conscious. “Anubis! You will pay for the death of my father… and for the suffering you’ve caused my people!”

Mahad and Isis rushed over to Anubis, encasing him in a binding magic circle. “Any last words, scum?”

“Hahaha…” Anubis showed no shame, even in his final minutes. “Young pharaoh, the worst has yet to come!”

Disgusted at this choice of words, Mahad let his Millennium Ring grow brighter, unleashing a dark magic that consumed Anubis’ body and soul. “Hah! The fool wastes his last words on insults!”

“It’s not just insults, Mahad,” Isis spoke up. “He said something about ‘Aknadin betraying him.’ If Aknadin really is an accomplice of Anubis, then we need to find Aknadin and execute him as a traitor to the throne.”

“Agreed.” Mahad had the notion to leave until he noticed Atem crawling into a dark corner of the chamber. “Your Majesty?”

Ignoring his retainer, Atem couldn’t be happier to see the tired, beat-up Seto. “Oh my gods… Seto… Thank Ra that you’re okay!”

“Atem…” Though he had only been gone for a few hours, Seto kissed the pharaoh as if they’ve been apart for weeks. “It… It was horrible… I was searching for my father, then next thing I know, he and Anubis decide to torture me. After all that… only the sight of you could refresh me again.”

“Seto, I’m sorry to hear that.” Mahad helped his fellow High Priest off the ground. “Now come. After you’ve rested, we’ve much to discuss.”

Over the next several months, it was decided that Anubis’ last words were correct. Even though the commander of the zombies had perished, the zombies themselves did not stop terrorizing the villages and the palace. Despite the pharaoh’s protests, Seto took several solo missions, determined to find out who could possibly be stronger than Anubis. Coming back from such a mission with a bloodied-up back and right arm, he tried to sneak to a medical ward. “Oh, good, Atem isn’t-”

Unfortunately for the High Priest, the pharaoh couldn’t be so easily fooled. “I’m not _what?_ ”

“Um… Nothing.”

“I’m pretty sure a mangled arm and back aren’t nothing!” Atem rushed for the alcohol and began to apply it immediately to Seto’s wounds.

“Ngh…” Seto cringed slightly at the sting.

“Please stop looking for the enemy by yourself!” Atem protested. “At least take another priest with you!”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, I cannot do that.”

“But why not?”

Seto said nothing, but only looked at his feet in shame.

“I believe I’m owed at least some explanation.”

“But I can’t tell you!”

Atem almost hit the priest, frustrated at his aloofness. “For the love of the gods, Seto, you’re my boyfriend! Why do you feel the need to keep secrets from me?”

“Please… Please, don’t make me say anymore… There’s just one secret I can’t tell you.”

Atem took another look into Seto’s eyes and saw the hurt this secret caused. Deciding to drop the subject, he said, “I’m sorry, Seto… I’m sorry for pushing you this far.”

“…” Seto let a few seconds of silence pass before saying, “I will tell you one thing, though. I’ve finally learned the name of our true enemy today.”

“Really? Whom?”

“My solo mission today took me to a village called Kul Elna. The zombie soldiers I fought there claim their master as the Dark One Zorc.”

“I… see. And you intend to go out there right away to look for the Dark One, do you not?”

“Of course I do.” Seto got up, and despite having been injured, felt well enough to go back to the fray. “If I don’t find that enemy, all of Egypt will be in peril!”

“No…” Atem yanked on Seto’s robes. “Please… Stay here… Stay here and rest with me.”

“Atem…” Seto didn’t try to resist the pharaoh and sat back down. Pulled in by the longing look in Atem’s eyes, the High Priest stroked Atem’s bare back.

“Comfort me…” Atem begged, holding Seto as close as he could.

Not another word was said as Seto crept a hand up Atem’s thigh, and the pharaoh left himself entirely in his High Priest’s hands.

This moment of intimacy wouldn’t last for much longer as the Dark One himself plotted his next move. For many millennia, he wanted to destroy the royal family and take Egypt under his rule of darkness. And now, thanks to a recent report from his henchmen, he would finally have that chance.

“Milord!” A Dragon Zombie came crawling in to Zorc’s lair. “I bring you good news! We have found the Pharaoh Atem’s palace! He is there right now, and I don’t see that… _monster_ anywhere.”

“Oh?” Zorc stared at his servant, amused. “So Aknamkanon is dead at last, hm? Then all I need to do is kill his last immediate heir, and nobody shall stand in my way!”

“But Your Evilness, Atem wields the Pharaoh’s Incantation. As you know, its power is so strong it could kill us all, including you. And don’t forget the High Priest Seto, wielder of the Millennium Rod.”

“Hah! He couldn’t even sing two lines of the Incantation before passing out before Anubis! Do you really think that such a naïve ruler could defeat _me?_ I don’t fear him or his High Priests!” Zorc arose from his throne, taking heavy steps forward. He summoned a dark spirit to his side and began speaking to him. “Are you ready to exact your revenge on the pharaoh?”

“Yes, milord.” The spirit knelt before his master. “And I thank you for the opportunity to do so. Give me the order, and I will carry it out without question.”

“I want you and some of my humble servants to go to the palace. Lure Pharaoh Atem to your chamber and give me the pleasure of killing him there.”

“Your wish is my command, milord.” So spoke this spirit as he let the minions of Zorc lead the way to the couple who remained blissfully unaware of their coming.

Atem felt no need to leave the medical ward that night, thankful that by this point, most of his guards and retainers accepted his relationship with Seto. Instead, he rested peacefully in the aftermath of lovemaking, letting Seto’s breathing lull him to sleep. “Seto…”

“Yes?” Seto had barely remained awake himself.

“After tonight… Please, no more solo missions, I beg of you. At least let _me_ come along.”

“…Okay. At least you’ll be easier to protect if you’re right there.”

“And in doing so, you won’t do anything rash. Promise me!” Atem’s hands shook under the linen sheets.

Seto hoped his next words wouldn’t exude his reluctance. “I promise. Because where would you be without me, right?”

It was just then that a sudden phantasmic voice cut the pleasantries short. “Pharaoh… Pharaoh Atem…”

All of Atem’s tiredness was gone in that instant. “Ghost! Show yourself!”

“With pleasure!” The source of the voice made his presence – his familiar presence – known.

“Anubis!” Seto roared. “So, you’ve come back from the dead just to haunt the pharaoh, huh?”

“You would be correct in your guess… sort of. I’ve just come to tell you that the Dark One himself awaits you in my old chamber.” Anubis abruptly departed with a cackle.

“…Well, you heard him,” said Atem as he began getting dressed. “If we go, we can finally put an end to this war!”

“It’s a trap! Why would you trust anything that vile cur says?” Seto dressed himself quickly too.

Atem continued to speak as he donned his jewelry and the Pendant. “I’ve got you, I’ve got the other priests, and I’ve got the power of my song. Why not have a little more faith in us?”

“My apologies.” Seto put his headdress on and, being more familiar with Anubis’ chamber, he led the way.

Atem had noticed his High Priest gradually becoming more nervous on the way there. “Seto… Maybe we should turn back and at least call for the other High Priests. A battle of this magnitude requires it.”

“No. I promised I would protect you, and we certainly won’t turn back now,” Seto declared as the two of them entered Anubis’ chamber. “And you won’t need to use the Incantation, either. …Blast, he’s not here!”

“Huh? Are you saying that you plan to take on the Dark One all by yourself?”

“…” Seto said nothing as he heard commotion outside the deep, dark chamber. Knowing full well who awaited him out there, he closed his eyes. _I have to thank you for choosing to battle outside, Zorc._

“Seto? Seto, say something!”

Seto only began to talk when he turned for the door. “Atem… Just in case I don’t make it out of this battle alive, I want you to know that I love you very much and will take that love with me before Osiris.”

“Seto?” Atem became terrified of Seto’s words and ran after him. But before he could, the High Priest had already shut the door and locked it from the outside with the Millennium Rod. “Seto, what are you talking about? Open this door, dammit! Seeeeetoooo!”

His chest seared with a pain that grew every minute, every hour, that Seto was gone. Atem tried as best as he could to barge the door open, but he wasn’t the most muscular person at the palace. Every push on that door sapped his muscles’ strength and whatever little faith he had left in himself. “Seto… Oh, gods… Please…” he cried, sitting hopelessly at the door as a headache came on. All he could do in that moment was pray to the gods that he would soon be released from the chamber – and that Seto would be the one left standing after the battle. “Seto… I promise it, too… I will not ever renounce my love for you, even in the afterlife.”

Though Atem felt the urge to sleep, he fought to stay awake until that door opened. When it finally did, he spoke with a raspy glee, “Seto! You’re okay-”

To his surprise, his “rescuer” turned out to be Mahad. “…Your Majesty.”

“Oh, Mahad. Isis. When did you get here?”

“I awoke not two hours ago after I heard tumult from outside the palace,” replied Isis. “The monsters led me here, then all of a sudden, they vanished without a fight. We’ve surveyed the area, too. There are no more monsters, and Zorc appears to be dead, too.”

“Then… Then that means Seto is okay, right?”

“…” Mahad turned away to hide the shameful look in his face.

“Mahad?”

“I think you better come with me. There’s… something you need to see.” Mahad helped Atem to stand, and with wobbly legs the pharaoh followed him outside.

Atem didn’t like that Isis cried on the entire walk outside. “What is going on? What happened?”

“That.” Mahad pointed a shaking finger at a body lying in the sand dunes. “That’s what happened.”

The panic began to set in when Atem noticed a flicker of gold and blue. “Oh no… Seto!” Atem ran up to the body to confirm that his deepest fear had come true: Seto had died in the battle against Zorc. “Seto! Seto, no!”

“Atem…” Mahad had never cried in front of anyone until now. “Forgive me… I have failed Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and now Seto… I should have been awake when I needed to be, and then Seto would still be with us.”

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!” Atem wailed to the sky, holding onto Seto’s cold hand desperately, as if trying to restore life into it. “Seto… Seto, you promised… You wouldn’t do anything rash… Oh, my love…”

“Your Majesty, we can mourn him back at the palace,” Isis spoke after she had stopped crying. “After several hours of trying to escape that chamber, I’m sure you’re both tired and hungry.”

“…” As Mahad picked Seto’s corpse off the ground, Atem got up and walked silently. He would remain as such for the entire journey back to the palace. He would remain as such for the entire following day, refusing any food, drink, or human interaction. His retainers pestered him so much that he found it harder and harder to refuse their requests but managed to do it anyway.

Finally, after an entire week of this behaviour, Mahad decided he didn’t need a council meeting or anything. He felt that he was the only one who could talk Atem out of this slump of his and resolved to have a heart-to-heart with him that day, come hell or high water. Marching into his room, he declared, “Your Majesty! We are going to… have a… talk?”

“Mahad?” Shada had come in to the room, too, in an attempt to speak with the pharaoh. “What is it?”

“The pharaoh isn’t in his room!”

“What?” Isis and Karim came onto the scene as well. “Then where?”

“Let’s try the throne room!” Mahad suggested as he led the other High Priests there. Unfortunately for him, he would find no pharaoh there, but instead a glowing light coming out of the Millennium Pendant. “Oh… Oh, no… I think I know what happened.”

“Mahad?” Isis looked at the Pendant with concern.

“He’s trapped himself in an alternate dimension, which means he may not come back.”

“But he still might, won’t he?”

“Who knows… All we can do is pray.”

As much as the priests and all of Egypt prayed for him to come back, none of them could save Atem from what he was about to do. “Seto… My love, wait for me… I’m coming soon…”

Knowing that his time was at an end, he continued to sing the Incantation as his soul slowly left his body until nothing was left.


	12. These Tender Thoughts That Only Seem To Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly PWP. Hehe.

Chapter 12 – These Tender Thoughts That Only Seem to Grow

At the conclusion of his tale, Yami Yugi looked again to Kaiba, who had not only remained awake the entire time, but intrigued. “It’s funny how I can’t remember my name, but I can still remember mostly everything else. How my father died… How Seto and I fell in love…”

 _Yugi, what was the point in telling me about your dead boyfriend?_ Kaiba gritted his teeth.

“Kaiba?”

Kaiba finally snapped. “Okay, so you still love your boyfriend who just so happens to be my past self! So fucking what! If you were trying to make me feel better, then you failed miserably at it!”

“If you would just listen for a few seconds!” Yami Yugi seized the taller man’s shoulders. “That story occurred over 3000 years ago. But this is a new life, and we’ve been given new bodies. We may not be the same, but…”

“Yugi?” As the pharaoh held him, Kaiba could feel Yami Yugi’s rapid heartbeat and the warmth of his breath.

“Don’t you see, Kaiba? Our first duel was no coincidence. In this new life… We can finally be together again. I love you… No matter where – or when – we are.”

“So… So that’s all it was…” Yami Yugi’s confession of love had finally calmed Kaiba down – as did his remembrance of his dream from Battle City. “That story was just your fancy, long-ass way of telling me that you love me.”

“Forgive me, Kaiba… I’m sorry if you thought I was playing with your heart like a deck of cards.”

“Oh, please.” Kaiba raised Yami Yugi’s chin for a quick kiss. “You’re supposed to be the King of Games, not a drama king. I’ve been played many times before, and I can take it again… Especially from the man I love more than anything in the world.”

Yami Yugi trembled slightly. “I… I don’t want to lose you again. Not to Dartz, or Leviathan, or anyone else. Ah…”

Kaiba spoke with his lips on Yami Yugi’s collarbone. “You won’t. I’m here to stay this time.”

“Oh… Kaiba…” Yami Yugi gradually become aroused, and he wondered if Kaiba could tell.

“Do you… not want to?” Kaiba paused to look for some kind of confirmation in his boyfriend’s face. “Because if not, then I won’t.”

“I… I do.” Yami Yugi pulled Kaiba’s waist closer to his own to prove his point. “I want you to take me.”

“Gods…” Kaiba twirled his hand to remove Yami Yugi’s blazer and made quick work of the rest of his clothing. “Your face and your words… So stunning.”

When nothing but moonlight covered Yami Yugi’s bare chest, the pharaoh spoke while covering his face. “Am I now?”

Kaiba stopped to hold his beloved, and Yami Yugi stopped shaking. “Yes. Right now, you are a true jewel of the world, more radiant than a diamond.”

And with Kaiba’s romantic words, Yami Yugi had no fear of what lurked on the other side of the avalanche. He had no fear of what Dartz could bring upon him next. All he needed were Kaiba’s reassurance, his love, and his hands all over his body. The pharaoh temporarily snapped out of his daze when, after pausing to undress himself, Kaiba stuck two cool and wet fingers up his ass. “I… I…”

“Yeah?” Kaiba hummed into his boyfriend’s ear, then let his tongue graze over Yami Yugi’s nipples. The mere sounds of Kaiba’s husky voice tickled the back of his neck, causing all hairs to stand on end.

“I love… this.” Yami Yugi grabbed Kaiba by the hair to give him a heavy kiss, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He let out another high-pitched moan as Kaiba put in a third finger, tilting his head back with each movement he felt inside of him. All the while, he noticed that Kaiba’s dragon features had healed already, and without thinking Yami Yugi held onto the tip of Kaiba’s tail with his left hand. Spurring his body heat further were the sight of sweat beads dripping off of Kaiba’s face and the sight of his dragon wings spread wide. Loving his entrance being prodded and his nipples being played with, Yami Yugi begged in his mind for Kaiba to take him soon. But through his convulsing lips he couldn’t make this wish known.

Just as he felt ready to come, Yami Yugi let out an exhale when Kaiba had retracted all three fingers. “Kaiba…” His grip on the dragon tail tightened. Part of him was scared of Kaiba’s mischievous smirk but more than that, the pharaoh burned with anticipation.

“Pharaoh…” Kaiba cupped his hands around Yami Yugi’s ass, and with a slow motion he guided his cock in. His vision mostly dark, Yami Yugi could only see Kaiba’s eyes and the moonlight peering through small crack in the ceiling, reflecting off of Kaiba’s gleaming wings.

“Oh, Kaiba, I love you so much…” were the only words that could escape the pharaoh’s lips. Yami Yugi stared straight into Kaiba’s eyes, thinking only of the splendor of his boyfriend’s face and the pleasurable feeling he instilled into him. Giving himself entirely to Kaiba, Yami Yugi rocked his hips in time with the thrusts.

“How marvelous…” Kaiba turned Yami Yugi around to fuck him from behind. Though he couldn’t see his beloved this way, Yami Yugi could feel Kaiba’s heart beating fast as he buried his face into his left shoulder. The pharaoh relished in this feeling and in the sensation of Kaiba’s balls smacking his ass repeatedly. Kaiba wrapped an arm around his boyfriend to start pumping his cock, eliciting an especially loud moan from Yami Yugi. Meanwhile, the pharaoh managed to grab Kaiba’s wings. He enveloped himself in them, bringing their warm, nude bodies closer together.

Thanks to this gesture, Kaiba was in the mood to test the pharaoh further, so he curled his tail and began to massage the other man’s nipples with the tip.

“Kaaaaiba…” Yami Yugi’s whimper was unlike anything Kaiba had heard, and it turned him on all the more.

“Heh…” Kaiba smirked as he continued to trace small circles on Yami Yugi’s nipples. “You love it when I’m half shifted, huh?”

“Yes… Oh gods, Kaiba, yes…” Yami Yugi shivered as the cool metallic tail traced a path down his chest, stroking up and down when it reached his erection.

“I’ve learned something about _you_ today… Hahaha…” Kaiba continued to tease Yami Yugi’s cock and fondled the head with his tail.

“So… hot… ” Yami Yugi subconsciously clenched his entrance as his throat grew hotter and drier.

“Pharaoh…” Kaiba could hardly handle Yami Yugi tightening around him. Before Yami Yugi could beg for him to thrust faster, Kaiba had acquiesced to the other man’s request. Leaning him further over the table, he laced their hands together as he spoke. “You… feel good… I… Gods, I might lose it…”

“But Kaiba… I’m… I’m already… Ah!” Yami Yugi came with a mewl that reverberated throughout the chamber.

It was that sensual cry that finally drove Kaiba to orgasm, and still he continued to thrust, slowing down gradually as he emptied himself into Yami Yugi. “Hah…” His heartbeat gone wild, Kaiba tried to slow it down in deep breaths as he pulled out and now sat resting with Yami Yugi. “Yugi…”

“Kaiba…” Yami Yugi ran gentle fingers through Kaiba’s hair. “I… I’m not afraid to go back out there. I’ve not only got the most reliable friends, but also a boyfriend who’s willing to fight.”

“Pharaoh…” Kaiba had retracted his wings and tail, and his feet became normal again. “I could rest here forever with you, you know.”

“We will…” Yami Yugi draped his cape around the both of them. “There will be plenty of time for that after Dartz’s evil plans have been stopped.”

The two were so caught up in each other and in the sleep about to take them over. Kaiba was especially surprised to hear the “door” of the chamber start to crumble, and the voices of, “Just a little more!” sounding through the rubble.

“Ngh…” Yami Yugi had hardly paid this sound any mind, that was until Kaiba alerted him to it.

“Yugi, wake up! I think we’re being rescued finally!”

At last, the light of the wall torches flooded into the room, as did Mokuba, Téa, and Tristan. “Guys, look! The pharaoh and Kaiba are okay!” Téa exclaimed.

“Ah! We’re saved!” Yami Yugi had fully gotten up at last, but to the horror of everyone there – especially Yami Yugi – he had forgotten he was naked.

“Eeeeeek!” Téa shrieked, covering Mokuba’s eyes.

“Jesus Leweezus, Yugi!” Tristan turned around. “There’s an apocalypse going on as we speak, and you have the nerve to go and get laid. Honestly, man.”

“Hmph.” Kaiba didn’t show any shame as he got dressed, though deep down he wish Mokuba at least didn’t walk in on them like this. “You expected me to just break out of this dark chamber all by myself?

“And you expected _us_ to do it by _ourselves_?” Tristan retorted.

“Guys, stop it!” Téa interrupted this quarrel before it could escalate. “The good news is that Leviathan hasn’t awakened yet. We’ve got time, so why don’t we just get going without the bickering?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Kaiba, with himself and his boyfriend now fully dressed, walked outside the chamber and continued their interrupted journey.


	13. Honeymoon in Hell

Chapter 13 – Honeymoon In Hell

Ignoring the events of a few hours prior, Kaiba led the way down the main corridor, which thankfully was now free of monsters. Upon arriving at the apparent main chamber of the lair, he was disappointed to learn that nothing was there, except for a bunch of stone carvings on the walls and floors.

“Guess this is better than those creepy snake statues we’ve been seeing,” Tristan remarked of this new room.

Téa squinted at the carvings, and pointed at them. “I wouldn’t bet on that! Look closer!”

“Oh…” Yami Yugi took note of the carvings too.

“Mai, Weevil, Joey… Everyone we know is up there! They must be the people whose souls were taken!” Téa exclaimed.

“It’s… It’s Yugi…” Yami Yugi shook at the sight of his other self, and only calmed when Kaiba held his hand firmly.

“This is it, Pharaoh… This is when we finally bring that Dartz bastard down. Now is not the time to be afraid,” Kaiba reassured.

“Oh? A bastard, am I? Can’t think of any original insults?” a voice echoed throughout the chamber.

“Who cares?” Kaiba growled, knowing full well who this person was. “Now show yourself!”

Fire from the two largest torches in the room mixed together, creating a pillar of light from which Dartz came.

“And now, the _bastard_ has arrived.” Dartz cackled quietly as he took a few steps forward. “And he’s come to add your souls to his wonderful collection!”

“Your occult nonsense isn’t going to scare me!” Kaiba snarled.

“I’ve asked you before, and I’ll ask again… Release our friends this instant!”

“Even if I wanted to – and I don’t – it’s not going to happen. Their souls are already long gone, consumed by the Great Leviathan! Along with the other souls I’ve collected over the years! But maybe after dueling me, you’ll believe this ‘occult nonsense,’ dearest Mr. Kaiba.”

“Disgusting piece of shit…” Before Kaiba could get any angrier, he readied his Duel Disk. “When _I’m_ through with you, there will be nothing left of you for even Leviathan to take!”

“My love, I’m right beside you.” Yami Yugi whispered as he did the same with his own Duel Disk.

“I can finally do what my careless employees could not – capture two powerful souls for the price of one!”

“Shut up and let’s duel!” Kaiba drew his first card, declaring himself to be the first player. “I activate White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon, which I will then sacrifice to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

“Well, that certainly didn’t take you long to summon your favourite monster.” Dartz wasn’t scared by this powerful monster.

“I can’t attack on my first turn, so I’ll let my boy- I mean, my _partner_ take over now.”

“I’ll summon my Black Luster Soldier using Black Luster Ritual!”

“Hehehe…” Mokuba couldn’t be prouder of his brother. “Already there are two major league monsters on the field! What’cha gonna do, Dartz?”

“What all of us servants of the Orichalcos do, you ignorant little boy!” Dartz raised his Seal of Orichalcos card in the air, and instantly the atmosphere became cold.

“Dartz, don’t do it!” Yami Yugi pleaded.

“None of you should be surprised! I now summon Orichalcos Gigas, then I will pay 500 life points to summon Orichalcos Kyutora.”

“Not that monster again…” Yami Yugi recalled his previous encounter.

“What do you mean, ‘again?’” Kaiba didn’t understand Yami Yugi’s worries. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Quite frankly, Dartz, I’ve overestimated you. If these weak-ass monsters are all you have to offer, then allow me to teach you that the strongest always win! I play Polymerization to summon…. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!”

“No matter. I’ll easily destroy it before you can summon that pretty, shiny dragon of yours.”

 _So he knows._ “Who says that I’m going to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon?”

Yami Yugi smiled at his boyfriend, thankful for the opportunity to play a monster just as powerful. “I will also use Polymerization to summon… Master of Dragon Soldier! Now, Dragon Soldier, attack the Orichalcos Gigas!”

Kaiba and Yami Yugi uttered at the same time, “Saber Blast!”

“Aww, aren’t they absolutely adorable together?” Mokuba cheered, barely quiet enough for Dartz to not hear. “Not just as boyfriends, but as a dream team of duelists!”

“Hmph. Whatever you say.” Téa noticed that the arena became engulfed in a blinding light. “Hey! Where did they go?”

“I think I know,” Tristan cut in. “It’s probably one of those long-ass vision quests that the pharaoh sometimes has.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious…” Téa sighed and looked to the arena again. “Oh lookit, now they’re back.”

“You are correct, young man!” Dartz heard from the other side. “The details of said vision quest are absolutely none of your business, so let’s focus on the duel at hand. Yes, my Orichalcos Gigas has been defeated, but thanks to my Orichalcos Kyutora’s special ability, I didn’t lose any life points. And as long as I skip my draw phase, my Orichalcos Gigas can revive itself, coming back 500 attack points stronger! But there’s more… I now use my Orichalcos Deuteros spell card!”

“Kaiba, look…” Yami Yugi alerted Kaiba to the Seal below their feet. “Now there’s a second circle to the Seal of Orichalcos… But what does it mean?”

“It means that I may gain 500 life points each turn for each monster I have on the field! Now, I attack your Dragon Soldier with my Orichalcos Gigas!”

Kaiba now contemplated his next move as Gigas came back with 2000 attack points. _Normally, I would say he’s an idiot for self-destructing his monster like that, but the Gigas is only going to get stronger from here. If I can just find a way to attack Dartz’s life points directly…_ “I place a card face down and summon Blade Knight! I have only one card in my hand, so he gains 400 attack points!”

Atem declared, “Now it’s my-”

“Whoaaa there, Yugi, I didn’t say I was finished. I will sacrifice this monster to activate my Reflect Energy spell. Now you can attack the satellite I’ve created so Dragon Knight may attack Dartz’s life points directly.”

As Yami Yugi declared his attack, Dartz spoke, “Is that what you think? Because my Orichalcos Deuteros also protects me from direct attacks to my life points. Not only that, but the attack is reflected back at you!”

“I don’t think so, Dartz! I activate Defusion, and now my fusion monster is separated into its individual parts!”

“Hah. You’re spared for now, pharaoh. I play my Orichalcos Mirror and sacrifice a monster from my hand. I can summon my Mirror Knight Calling Crystal which allows me to summon four knights at once! Even better, two of them can obtain the same power as your monsters! So say goodbye to your powerful monsters… as the two remaining knights attack your life points directly!”

“Okay, maybe now I’ll start to take you seriously…” Kaiba didn’t let the minor anxiety he had slip in his voice. “I activate Card of Demise! If I discard my entire hand in five turns, I may draw five cards. I’ll use Silent Doom so that I may summon Blade Knight from the Graveyard, then I’ll sacrifice him to summon… Kaiser Glider! Since it can’t be destroyed by a monster with the same attack power, it’s the perfect counter to your Mirror Knights, don’t you think so? I’ve set a card, so I’ll end my turn.

“Yes, I think so,” replied Yami Yugi as he drew one of his most powerful traps, Mirror Force. “I’ll place a card face down, then I’ll summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode.”

Before Dartz could make his move, Kaiba spoke up, “Yes, you’ve just gained 3000 life points, but now my trap Ring of Destruction activates! I pay 500 life points so that your knights can’t come back when they’re destroyed.”

“Ha… Hahahahaha!”

Yami Yugi raised an eyebrow. “You’re acting like that’s a good thing.”

“It is – for _me_ , not for you. Take a closer look at the true identity of these knights!”

“What are you talking about?” Yami Yugi squinted at the knights, now without their helmets, and didn’t want to believe what he saw. “It’s… It’s Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus! Our friends!”

“Yes, and if you don’t defeat your friends, then you have no hope of defeating me! But don’t worry, pharaoh, at least you get to die by their hands. Now, Yugi, attack the pharaoh’s life points directly!”

Yugi simply shook his sword in his hand and declared point-blank, “No.”

“Figures you’d be disobedient in the face of your pharaoh. But mark my words, that will change! I’ll set one card then end my turn.”

 _How interesting… Not that I give a frog’s fat ass about those dweebs._ “I will use Pot of Greed! This allows me to-”

“Draw two cards.” Dartz rolled his eyes. “Anyone with an iota of understanding of Duel Monsters knows that.”

“I’ll use Cost Down so that I may summon my Different Dimension Dragon without tributing! Furthermore, it can’t be destroyed by a monster with less than 1900 attack points. Now that that’s out of the way… Kaiser Glider, attack Mai- Huh?”

“Joey…” Téa spoke up as the shield of the knight resembling her friend shattered. “He protected her!”

“Leave it to Wheeler to get in my way,” Kaiba scoffed as he set a card. “But whatever. They’re all going down either which way. Right, Yugi?”

“…” Yami Yugi hadn’t even drawn a card yet.

“Yugi?”

“I…” Yami Yugi drew a card. “I end my turn.”

“You damned fool!” Kaiba admonished. “We _have_ to defeat those monsters if we’re to have any hope against Dartz!”

“A fool he is indeed! I use my magic card Twin Bow Centaur,” Dartz spoke as this spell card enveloped both Joey and Kaiba’s Kaiser Glider. “Maybe if you’re lucky, your friend Joseph will survive this turn… What am I saying? _I’m_ going to be the lucky one either way! …You see, pharaoh? Thanks to your incompetence, your dueling partner’s life points stand at a mere 600, and the Kaiser Glider is now gone.”

“Oh, I’ll more than make up for his incompetence!” Kaiba pointed to Joey.

“You sure you want to do that, Kaiba? It’s an innocent soul you’re about to destroy.”

“I really don’t give a shit. As the president of the richest company in this country, that’s something I do all the time. Different Dimension Dragon, attack Wheeler!”

To Kaiba’s dismay, Yugi had stepped in this time, and his shield shattered too. “Oh my gods… It really _is_ them!” Téa exclaimed.

“I… use Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your Centaur from the field and end my turn.”

“PHARAOH!” Kaiba had finally had enough of Yami Yugi’s hesitation. “Jesus fuck, you need to _attack!_ ”

“I can’t!” Yami Yugi cried as his first lover’s quarrel had started. “You couldn’t ever understand… not unless you had close friends like I do.”

Kaiba nearly regretted his choice of words, if only for the sake of his boyfriend.

“Kaiba, you really need to clean up your language. My Orichalcos Malevolence will see to that! Say goodbye to the rest of your life points as it attacks your Different Dimension Dragon!”

“Not happening!” spoke Kaiba. “I activate Attack Guidance Barrier, directing the attack at Big Shield Gardna and raising his defense to 3200.”

“Kaiba…” Yami Yugi felt glad that at last, he had gotten through to Kaiba, or so he wanted to believe. “I’ll switch Big Shield Gardna back to defense mode, set two cards, and end my turn.”

“So it seems that the pharaoh has finally poisoned your mind with that annoying thing called ‘friendship.’ Enjoy it for the few seconds before-”

Just then, a loud sound of a motorcycle sounded throughout the arena – along with an unexpected familiar voice. “Raaaaah! Go to hell, Dartz!”

“Oh!” Dartz had shown a brief moment of weakness as he barely dodged the motorcycle, which had crash landed right in the arena. “…Oh. Well, if it isn’t our good ol’, supposedly dead Rafael and his Guardian Eatos. How kind of you to come here just to offer up your soul!”

“Rafael…” Before Yami Yugi could process what had just happened, the Orichalcos had already taken Rafael’s soul. “He was alive this whole time… and now…”

“Just a minor inconvenience for me. Too bad he couldn’t behold my Orichalcos Tritos, which increases my by-turn life points even more and forces your Different Dimension Dragon into attack mode!”

Kaiba raised a hand. “Doesn’t matter, because I activate my Shrink card!”

“Waste of time! My Orichalcos Tritos can nullify magic and trap cards, which means that nothing can stop me now from destroying the rest of your life points!”

“My Ambush Shield will!” declared Yami Yugi. “I’ll sacrifice Big Shield Gardna, transferring his defense points to Different Dimension Dragon’s attack points! Now your Orichalcos Malevolence is no more.”

“But thanks to my Orichalcos Kyutora, my life points are still safe.” Dartz glared at Yami Yugi. “And now you’re left completely defenseless. Why waste such a wall of a monster on Kaiba? He’s such a cruel, ruthless man who would so easily kill your friends! Why not just let his soul get taken? Is your dueling partner worth that much to you?”

Yami Yugi fearlessly spoke, “Yes. He may seem like a cruel, ruthless man to you… But to me, he is my everything. He is my rival… my friend… and the man I will adore through the end of time.”

“Hah… Hahahaha! Talk about opposites attracting! How cute! Then maybe the both of you can enjoy your honeymoon in hell!”

Kaiba felt uneasy at the look Dartz now gave him. “What’s so funny, Dartz?”

“The fact that you think you can hide your relationship with the pharaoh – and the unspeakable things you did to him in my lair - from me.”

“Dartz!”

Dartz ignored Yami Yugi’s warning growl. “Why so flustered, pharaoh? Scared of your friends knowing that you like being fondled by a dragon tail?”

“Dude, that’s bigtime TMI,” Tristan and Téa spoke in unison.

“S-Seto…” Mokuba couldn’t hold back a snicker.

“Shut up, Mokuba!” Kaiba didn’t like everyone’s lack of attention towards the duel. “If you’re done with the kinkshaming, Dartz, then make your move!”

“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten about the duel. And my four Mirror Knights haven’t forgotten either!”

While Mai, Joey, and Yugi were far gone enough to willingly attack their life points directly, Pegasus hesitated when it was his turn. “Psst… Yugi boy.”

“Pegasus? You’re… awake?”

“Not really. I just wanted to remind you of that special card I gave you. You remembered to put it in your deck, yes?”

“Yes… Now get back before Dartz finds out what’s been keeping you back!”

“Yet another annoyance from my knights… Tch. I set a card and end my turn.”

 _The friendship bull again, huh? For once, I’m thankful for it._ Kaiba hesitated during his draw phase.

Yami Yugi knew just the card Kaiba was hoping for. “My love, if there was ever a time for the heart of the cards, this is it.”

“Is it now? Since it’s coming from you…” Kaiba drew a card, and sure enough, it was just the one he needed. “I fuse the Fang of Critias with my boyfriend’s Mirror Force… Now say hello to Mirror Force Dragon! My dragon, attack Mirror Knight Pegasus!”

“What a fool! Why would you attack the last knight with a shield?”

“Because in doing so, I activate Mirror Force Dragon’s special ability so I can reflect the attack right back at all four of your knights!”

“Kaiba…” Yami Yugi watched in the horror of his friends shattering and elected to pass his turn.

“Babe, it’s okay. They’re just holograms. Your real friends would never attack you and you know it.”

“Maybe you’re right, maybe you’re not.” Despite this massive attack, Dartz still had one monster on the field. “As always, my Orichalcos Kyutora absorbs all damage. Now that it’s destroyed, I can Special Summon three monsters from my deck: Orichalcos Shunoros, Orichalcos Dexia, and Orichalcos Aristeros!”

“A-Am reading that right?!” Téa took a look at the attack point counter.

“It’s got 20000 points!” Tristan shouted.

“Big bro…” Mokuba could sense an ill omen. “Is this… the end?”

“Dexia is always 300 attack points higher than its opponent, while Aristeros can retaliate any attack directed at it. A perfect sword and shield combo, yes? And before you even think about simply not attacking, my Martyr Curse will force you to attack my monster, special abilities be damned! There go the rest of your life points!”

“Ah…” Kaiba could feel his consciousness dwindle as his Different Dimension Dragon was no more. “I… I activate a trap…” Though his soul was mostly gone, Kaiba held on enough energy to talk. “Wish of Final Effort… to give the pharaoh 1200 life points.”

“Kaiba!” Yami Yugi began to quiver in fear as he rushed to Kaiba’s side. The light of Kaiba’s eyes left him and his skin felt cold. “Please, say something…”

“I’m sorry… that I couldn’t keep my promise… I guess I’m _not_ here to stay. I fought too hard. Please, babe, finish the duel.” So spoke Kaiba as he used the last of his strength to give Yami Yugi a kiss before his soul was taken.

“No! My love, don’t leave me…” Flashbacks of 3000 years ago began to set in while Yami Yugi cried. “Not… Not again…”

“Heh…” Dartz raised his right arm forward as Kaiba’s soulless body rose with it. “This third-rate duelist couldn’t even summon his Shining Dragon. And you! You have utterly failed as a pharaoh! The Shadow Games… The return of the monsters… All of it is your fault!”

“Leave him alone!” Yami Yugi’s usual composure began to unravel even further.

“Gladly!” With a swift motion, Dartz hurled Kaiba outside of the Seal’s dome, and in so doing knocked over the spectators.

“My love… My friends…” Yami Yugi stared at his now passed out friends.

“My, my… Whatever happened to that fighter’s spirit of yours, pharaoh? I admit, though, that it’s fun to watch you break down like this.”

Yami Yugi wiped his tears before standing again, glowering at Dartz. “I swear to the gods of Egypt that I will make you pay for what you’ve done, Dartz! Soon the Orichalcos will be no more!”


	14. The Edge of Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a bit slow with the fanfic lately. I've been ABSOLUTELY SWAMPED at work.

Chapter 14 – The Edge of Dawn

Floating in a mostly dark space, Kaiba could hear bits a conversation in the distance. “…rich boy…”

 _It’s that damned Wheeler…_ Kaiba closed his eyes tighter, feeling no desire to wake up. _So I must be inside Leviathan._

_Kaiba…_

_Is… Is that you, Critias?_

_I know you don’t want to awaken, but I bring you good news. The pharaoh has beaten Dartz in battle. It will only be a matter of time before Leviathan falls._

“Haha…” Kaiba opened his eyes. “I knew you could do it, babe.”

“Eh?” Joey, who had been talking to Pegasus and Yugi, paused. “So. The rich bastard is awake. What brings _you_ here? Ya charge into battle with the pharaoh and lost, huh?”

“Go to hell, Wheeler. After all I have been through, the last thing I need is to take shit from the guy I hate most.”

“There they go again… Huh?” Yugi sighed. Then, all of a sudden, he began to feel warm and glowed.

“Joey boy! Kaiba boy! Yugi boy!” Pegasus exclaimed. _Their souls… Leviathan must be taking them!_

 _I wouldn’t be too sure about that…_ So were Kaiba’s thoughts as the souls of his companions and him drifted back into the real world. While Tristan and Téa needed a bit longer to wake up, he and Mokuba woke up in no time at all.

“Ugh… My head…” Mokuba tried to slap himself awake until he realized his brother had waken up too. “Ah, Seto…?”

“Mokuba! You’re… okay…” Kaiba spoke as he stood up.

“Hehe, of course I am! It’s not the first time I’ve been thrown against a wall.”

Kaiba remembered his terrifying first transformation. “Now’s not the time for jokes!”

“I agree!” a familiar voice sounded in the distance.

“Ugh, you’re back too…” Kaiba looked past a running Joey to see Yami Yugi staring straight at him. “Babe…”

“Kaiba…?” Yami Yugi only took a few steps forward before running to his boyfriend. “K-Kaiba… Thank the gods… You’re really back!”

“Did you really think you could get rid of your greatest rival so easily?” Kaiba readily accepted the hug Yami Yugi gave him. “Even if I happened to leave you, I will always come back to you, babe.”

“Kaiba… My love, I know you weren’t gone for long, but it feels good to have you by my side again.”

Kaiba showed no shame in intensely kissing Yami Yugi in front of everyone, particularly Joey. “Whoaaaa! When did _they_ become an item?”

“It’s… a long story.” Téa didn’t feel like elaborating.

“All right, you lovebirds.” Joey’s intervention broke the emotional reunion. “If rich boy and I came back, then where’s _our_ Yugi?”

Yami Yugi turned away from his friends.

“He’s still trapped, isn’t he?” Tristan worried.

In his much shorter form, Yugi turned back. “What are you talking about? I’m right here!”

“It’s really you!” Téa shed tears of joy while she, Tristan, and Joey joined Yugi in a group hug. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

 _I guess I ought to show_ some _respect._ Kaiba barely tolerated this display of friendship.

“Still…” Joey suddenly broke the group hug when he began to feel uneasy. “Something tells me this isn’t the end of it. Everyone else’s soul is still gone.”

“Mr. Kaiba!”

Kaiba recognized the voice calling from outside. “It’s Roland! Come on, let’s go!”

“Right!” Joey, with the help of Tristan, lifted Rafael’s body off of the ground.

Unsurprisingly, the storm from earlier had not abated. “What’s that huge… _city thing_ in the middle of the ocean?” Tristan asked.

“By the looks of it, I would say it’s Atlantis,” Joey replied. “I know! Hey rich boy, you can change into a dragon, can’t ya? How about you fly us up there?”

“No way, Wheeler. This is my fight alone!”

“Come on, Joey, you guys just got back! You don’t mean to go out there again?” Téa whined. “You could get your souls taken again… Or worse.”

“And I wouldn’t try to ask anything of Kaiba, especially for him to transform,” spoke Tristan. “Believe me, we’ve tried.”

Before Yugi could say anything, he felt something in his pocket; to his surprise, the three Egyptian god cards were in there. The presence of those cards gave him resolve. “Téa, I know you’re concerned, but we’ve got to save everyone. And Kaiba, I’m sure the pharaoh has told you several times, but we’re a team now. You may not see him, but he’s right here with me.”

“…Okay, Wheeler and Yugi. I’ll do it.” Kaiba’s sudden response shocked everyone. “But I’m going to have to ask all of you to stand back.”

“Y-You got it, man…” Joey watched as Kaiba’s transformation kicked up wind and light. “I… Just wow.”

“Are you going to just stand there and gawk or are you going to get on?” Kaiba growled.

“Wow! Seto, you can talk as a dragon now!”

“Er… Yeah, whatever.”

As Yugi and Joey climbed on Kaiba’s back, Mokuba asked excitedly, “Hey, can I ride you too?”

“No, Mokuba. You’re going to go with Roland and the others to find somewhere safe to hide.”

“Hmph.” Mokuba reluctantly accepted this answer. “But after all of this is over, you better let me have a ride.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get in the bloody chopper.” With that, Kaiba stretched his wings twice before speeding off into the slowly forming hurricane.

“Whoooooo!” Joey didn’t seem even a little scared of the rocky ride there. “This is better than the theme park!”

“Can it, Wheeler. I’m not a roller coaster. Oh!” Kaiba noticed a couple of dragon monsters in the corners of his eye. He had to do a barrel roll to avoid them, and the recoil of his Shining Neutron Blast nearly knocked Yugi off.

“Kaiba, come on…” Yugi began to see stars. “I’m not exactly in the mood to start plummeting towards the sea.”

“Nice one!” Joey looked around, and thankfully, there were no other monsters. “Say, rich boy, any idea where Dartz is exactly?”

Yugi looked around too and noticed a green pillar of light shooting from the center of Atlantis. “Look, Kaiba, that’s probably where Dartz is!”

“Gee, I wouldn’t have thunk it!” Kaiba flew near this green pillar of light, but he soon began to feel weak. “Urgh…”

“Kaiba?” Yugi showed concern as Kaiba’s body started blinking like a car light. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I think I’m going to fall…” Kaiba abruptly reverted to human form as he, Joey, and Yugi started diving to the ocean.

“Waaaaaaaah!” Joey shrieked as he held his Duel Disk tightly and fished for his strongest monster. Thankfully, the trio managed to land on the floating city safely. “Thanks, Red-Eyes, I owe you one.”

“And I owe _Kaiba_ one for leading you three right into my trap!”

Yugi knew that voice well. “Dartz! How are you still alive?”

“I really don’t feel like telling you that, little Yugi,” Dartz answered as an ice sculpture of himself appeared, as did the body of a giant sea serpent. “But I will tell you this; I don’t even need your guys’ souls anymore. You see, I’ve offered a much stronger soul as a substitute – mine.”

“And what a waste of time, as you’ll soon find out,” Kaiba angrily replied as he tried to find the will to transform but couldn’t.

“I’m afraid you’re powerless, Kaiba. You see, the power of the Great Leviathan seals your shapeshifting powers!”

“Powerless?!” Kaiba roared as he held three cards in his hand while he and Yami Yugi readied their Duel Disks. “Oh, I’ll show you powerless! Go! Vorse Raider, Gadget Soldier, and of course Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!”

“Luckily I’ve come prepared with my Red-Eyes! Flame Swordsman and Jinzo will also be joining him!”

“Then I’ll summon Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Kuriboh!” Yami Yugi declared.

“Great, that bloody puffball will stop this giant sea serpent…” Kaiba knew firsthand the power of the seemingly harmless Kuriboh.

“Do you really think that all of those puny monsters will… Eh?” Dartz watched as the trio summoned their respective dragon cards alongside their monsters.

“That’s not all! Here’s Legend of Heart! Now, dragons, show us your true form!”

“Still powerless. Or do you need me to remind you?” With a snap of his fingers, three giants tentacles came out of Leviathan, encircling the three companions.

“Eyaaaah, gross!” Joey fell into Leviathan headfirst. “Guys, this is gross!”

“No kidding!” Kaiba struggled too, but he found it in him to half shift. “Dammit! If… If only I could transform…”

“My love, stop…” Yami Yugi couldn’t bear to watch Kaiba straining to transform. Happy to see Kaiba slowly relax, he continued, “I know what to do.”

“Okay, babe. I will trust you.” With that, Kaiba withdrew his wings and gave in to the abyss below.

“Ngh…” Even if he wanted to wake up, Kaiba’s eyelids felt heavy.

“Yo, rich boy! There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know!”

Before Kaiba could react to the sound of Joey’s voice, a full bucket of water splashed him awake. “Aaah! Fuck it, Wheeler!”

“Man, Kaiba, take it easy! I just wanted to tell you where Yug is. How ‘bout a little gratitude?”

“Yugi!” Kaiba shot up and surveyed the surroundings; now, Atlantis barely floated above the sea. “Tell me, where did he go?”

“I take it you’re not talking about _me._ ” Yugi showed himself. “We’re now free because the pharaoh unleashed the Egyptian gods.”

“Yeah!” Joey added. “Now they’re all fighting Leviathan… er, somewhere up _there._ ”

Kaiba noticed a large aurora strewn across the otherwise dark sky. Taking a few steps forward, he spoke without looking back, “Okay, you dweebs, try not to die while I’m out there.”

“Kaiba, wait!” Joey tried to stop Kaiba as he jumped into the sea and emerged in dragon form. “There’s nothing you can do!”

“I should have known…” Yugi simply sat on the ground and stared at the aurora.

 _If only for the sake of KaibaCorp,_ Kaiba thought as he flew into the thermosphere, close to outer space. Though this area was home to erratic temperatures and very few life forms, Kaiba hardly felt any effect. Looking past the lights, it took him some time to locate Yami Yugi, locked in battle with Dartz.

Despair tempted Yami Yugi as he watched Leviathan engulf Obelisk in his tentacles, and attempted to trap the other two gods. “This monster can hold his own even against the Egyptian gods… If I can’t win here, then what can I…”

“Hahaha… My Leviathan is millennia older than your Egyptian gods! Now, Leviathan, attack!” Dartz pointed at Yami Yugi, taking advantage of his dropped guard.

Kaiba dove as fast as he could at the word “attack,” and his Shining Neutron Blast barely parried said attack. He temporarily ignored Dartz to admonish Yami Yugi. “Pharaoh! How dare you start losing to someone other than me! And for fuck’s sake, cut out the pity party! Or do you not remember your first battle in Battle City?”

Yami Yugi recalled the battle against Yami Marik, winning him Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Kaiba’s pep talk that helped him win. “I remember.”

“Then fight, dammit! Raaaah!” Kaiba shot another blast at Leviathan, freeing Obelisk from the binding tentacles.

“It can’t be!” Dartz was dumbfounded at this intrusion. “Leviathan should be able to seal your dragon powers!”

“Unfortunately for you, there’s only one champion, and that’s me.” Kaiba flew shoulder-to-shoulder with the three gods.

“G-Grr…” Dartz didn’t want to believe that his time was at an end. “Leviathan, turn that blasted dragon into scrap metal!”

“You will do no such thing!” Yami Yugi ordered the three gods to attack simultaneously while Kaiba added his own power. “Your formerly vengeful souls have transformed into kind souls full of light.”

“You… You can’t mean…” Dartz thought aloud as the four monsters’ attacks approached his monster.

“That’s right! Leviathan is powerless now!”

“No…” Dartz groaned as beams of light emitted from Leviathan, slowly tearing him apart. “No! Damn… you… pharaoh…”

Kaiba looked down to Earth; not only was the aurora gone, but so was the hurricane – and his will to retain his dragon form. “Please tell me that this is over, babe.”

As much as Yami Yugi wanted to say “yes,” he knew they still had one more task. Looking at the disintegrating Atlantis, he answered, “My love, Joey and Yugi are still on Atlantis. Before it crumbles, we need to save them. Can you hang on for just a little bit longer? Please?”

“Guess I’ll have to,” spoke Kaiba as he and Yami Yugi descended back to Earth, thankful that at last, the world appeared to be at peace.


	15. For Sure This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, there will be small bits of Shrimpshipping, especially since I believe Rex and Weevil deserved so much better in the anime. So I apologize to those of you who don’t ship it. But there will of course be plenty of Prideshipping.

Chapter 15 – For Sure This Time

When Yami Yugi and Kaiba nearly made it to ground level, the pharaoh noticed a giant portal open up on Atlantis, which Joey had no problem passing through. Before Yugi could do the same, Yami shouted, “Yugi, wait! Don’t go yet!”

“Pharaoh!” Yugi noticed a weak Kaiba before he saw the pharaoh. “What’s wrong with _him?_ ”

“Dammit, pharaoh, you made me hold on for nothing,” Kaiba groaned, weakened by the battle and the thin air, as he changed back into a human. He would have landed on top of Yugi, too, had Yami Yugi not caught him.

“What happened up there?” Yugi asked.

Not bothering to get up from his prone position, Kaiba replied, “I think I fought too hard… again. It took all I had in me to fight Leviathan’s seal on my powers.”

“I see… But then why do we need to stay, pharaoh?”

Yami Yugi pointed to a man hobbling towards them. “ _That’s_ why.”

“Sorry, did you think I was dead?” Dartz laughed while he held onto his injured right arm, and Leviathan once again appeared.

Yami Yugi gave Kaiba a pained look. “Kaiba, get out of here! This battle is for me and Yugi to fight.”

“Ngh…” Kaiba could only crawl an inch before his back radiated in pain. “I… can’t… And even if I could, I’m not leaving you, not during your most important battle yet.”

“Luckily for you, pharaoh, I no longer have any interest in your boyfriend,” Dartz spoke while Leviathan reared his spiky head. “Your soul is so dark, so full of hatred and evil, that it is the only one I need!”

“That’s not true!” Yugi interjected.

“Oh? You have something to say, you insignificant runt?”

“He’s beaten the darkness in his second duel against Rafael!”

“Hmm, you just gave me an idea…” Dartz cackled again, motioning for Leviathan to attack Yami Yugi.

“Aaaaargh!” Yami Yugi could feel the remnants of Leviathan attempt to tear at his soul. Too tired to stand anymore, he fell to his knees.

“If he’s really beaten the darkness as you say, then he’ll be able to resist the great beast! But if not, his soul will be no more, and Leviathan will have all the power he’ll ever need!”

“Ngh…” Yami Yugi managed to very slowly get up again.

“It’s futile, you know. You’re just prolonging your suffering, pharaoh. But if you give in, I can assure you it will be over soon enough!”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to face my own darkness.” Yami Yugi looked back to Yugi. “Even before my friends and I had to endure your war, we fought together at Duelist Kingdom. Just when I felt ready to give up… Just when Pegasus had my soul on the brink… It was my friends who saved me. See, Dartz? _This_ is why you can never beat me. You don’t have the love and support of friendship.”

Dartz winced as Leviathan’s influence over Yami Yugi grew weaker. “Y-You think your friendship speeches will work on me?”

Yami Yugi fully stood up now, and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. “They can… and they will.”

“Don’t tell me… You’re going to use the forbidden magic?”

“Etirihc irakih ukaway, uohsius ustihies uatu!”

Yami Yugi’s dreamy baritone voice echoed far enough for Mokuba and the others to hear from ground level. “What a beautiful voice… Could it be the pharaoh?”

“It’s working!” Yugi spoke with hope in his voice. “…Whatever it is. But what’s happening to Dartz?”

“Uwaaaaa!” Despite how Leviathan quickly began to fade, Dartz apparently looked healthy.

Yami Yugi had finished the Incantation at last. Having spent most of his energy, he fell to the floor and now sat on his feet.

Incidentally, Kaiba felt so refreshed after the song that he could get up again. He decided to direct his newfound energy towards Dartz. “Dartz… You’ll pay, you bas-”

Yugi pulled on Kaiba’s coat. “No, Kaiba, look at him!”

With a perplexed look and two golden eyes, Dartz looked at the short high school student. “What… What is going on?”

Even Kaiba could tell that Dartz’s personality had done a complete 180˚. He looked down to Yami Yugi and asked, “Pharaoh, what did you do?”

“Ngh…” Yami Yugi braced himself against a nearby boulder to sit up straight. “I used the power of the Pharaoh’s Incantation – and my friendship – to free Dartz of Leviathan’s influence.”

“So… A friendship speech saved the day.” Kaiba rolled his eyes.

“Indeed it did!” exclaimed a happy girl’s voice from behind Dartz.

Dartz couldn’t be more delighted to see the familiar faces he thought had abandoned him. “Chris! Father! What are you doing here?”

“Is there something wrong when a daughter misses her dad?” Chris frowned.

“Dartz… Come back,” Ironheart, Dartz’s father, requested. “Atlantis still needs you.”

“No, Father. Not after all I’ve done… I’ve caused my people undue suffering.”

“It was the Orichalcos’ fault, not yours, Dad! Now that it’s gone, everyone really misses you! Especially me.”

“So… _this_ must be what the power of friendship is like.” Dartz shed happy tears when he looked to the chosen duelists again. “Thank you, pharaoh, for getting rid of the evil influence that drove me mad. Now before this city descends into the sea again, I suggest that the three of you make yourselves scarce.”

“Goodbye, pharaoh, and thank you!” Ironheart spoke as the images of himself, Chris, and Dartz began to fade. “Perhaps we may meet again.”

“Up you get, babe.” Kaiba, with Yugi’s help, got Yami Yugi back on his feet, though the pharaoh still felt weak. “Now that that stupid Leviathan is no more, you can rest after all you’ve done today. Then we can duel again.”

“Oh come on, Kaiba, is that all you ever think about?” Yugi whined.

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“Wow, at least you’re honest.”

The three finally reached the portal and now stepped into it. “I just might start planning another tournament.”

“Hehehe… Hopefully Rex and Weevil won’t rig it like they nearly did in Battle City.”

Almost as if by chance, the two short duelists had just woken up in the hospital room they shared. No longer were there monsters in Domino City; nevertheless, construction crews didn’t waste any time in working to fix the immense damage.

“Ugh… Where am I?” Rex spoke, closing his eyes halfway at the bright sunlight.

“I dunno, where do _you_ think, dino brain?” Weevil sat up. “This is a hospital room! And in case you forgot, we ended up here because you failed to defeat Joey!”

“What do you mean, _I_ failed? _You_ failed because you still couldn’t beat Yugi in a duel!”

“…” Weevil had no comeback for that.

“And what I’d like to know is, how did we end up in the same room together?”

Weevil’s devilish demeanour dropped for a spell as he looked away. “How the hell should I know?”

To Weevil’s dismay, Rex had noticed this change in behaviour. “Weevil? You’re acting weird. I mean, more than usual.”

Weevil broke the tension with, “A-Anyway, I think I want to give that stupid Yugi a piece of my mind!”

As Weevil jumped out of bed, Rex soon followed. “Now we’re talking! This time… This time _for sure,_ I’m going to beat Joey!”

“Now let’s blow this taco stand and get our revenge. _For sure_ this time!”

While the pair headed into the heart of the city, so too did Kaiba and the companions he did not yet want to call friends. Still reeling from the epic battle with Leviathan, Kaiba had no desire to fly and instead ordered Roland to fly them around in the chopper.

“Mr. Kaiba, we’ve searched all of Domino City and still haven’t found Yugi Muto,” Roland spoke over the intercom. “It’s possible that he could have moved.”

“Or worse…” Duke thought out loud. “He might have drowned!”

“Ugh, stop being a negative Nancy all the time!” Tristan scolded. “It’s good to have some positivity every now and then. Why don’t you try it?”

“Um, guys?” Téa tried to alert her friends to the lone figure who stood on the beach, staring into the sunset.

“It’s called being a realist.” Duke tried to resist the noogies Tristan gave him. “Why don’t you try _that?_ ”

“Guys!” Téa’s shout silenced everyone. “It’s Yugi!”

“Huh?” Joey glued his face to the window to get a closer look. “You sure about that? If so, then he’s a little taller than I remember.”

Hearing this, Kaiba stopped nodding off and also took a look outside. “Pharaoh!”

“Roland, over there!” Mokuba got into the cockpit and pointed to where Yami Yugi stood.

“All right, we’ve finally found him!” Roland took a look to the back of the chopper and noticed the door was open, with Kaiba about to jump out. “Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing? You don’t even have a parachute!”

“Hehehe…” Mokuba smiled as Kaiba already began his freefall. “You’ll soon find out that he doesn’t need one.”

A thousand feet later, silver-and-sapphire wings sprouted out of Kaiba’s back, amazing his third-in-command. “Wh-Whoa! Mr. Kaiba can do that?”

“I know it’s cool to watch my brother half-shift, Roland, but you need to fly over there, too.”

“Um… Right!” Roland sharply twirled the steering wheel around as the chopper approached the shore.

Yami Yugi dug the toes of his leather boots into the sand and enjoyed the sound of the sunset breeze. He didn’t want to get up yet, however, as Dark Magician Girl’s last encounter with him stuck in his mind.

_I’ll see you when you return home, pharaoh. And no matter what happens, I’ll always be in your deck._

“Back home, huh…” The sea water in the sand started to soak into Yami Yugi’s boots. “After everything that’s happened, am I really prepared for-”

Before Yami Yugi could continue his thoughts, the breeze suddenly got stronger, thanks to the beating of Kaiba’s wings. “Kaiba!”

“Pharaoh…” Kaiba’s tone started off angry as he landed. “Where in the FUCK have you been?! Do you have any idea how long I’ve searched for you, only to find you chilling out on the beach like the loser you are?”

“I… I wasn’t ‘chilling out,’ my love. I was thinking about how I should continue my mission.” Yami Yugi stepped a bit further into the shore. “Now that this world is in peacetime, it’s _about time_ that I go back to my own world, ancient Egypt. But now… Now, I’m not sure how I should go about doing it. It also bothers me that despite how much I remember about my past, there are a few things I’m forgetting. Not the least of which is my real name.”

“Hmm…” Kaiba gave Yami Yugi’s concerns a few seconds of thought before saying, “How about you join the KC Grand Tournament to get your mind off of things?”

“Oh come on, Kaiba. You know how much I love dueling, but I don’t have the time while my people are suffering.”

“Are they, though? Back when we first time travelled, you said you couldn’t travel before my… past self’s death. But you can travel to any time after, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then we’ve got all the time in the world.” Kaiba gently hugged Yami Yugi from behind, twirling the golden bangs with his index finger. “Is it so weird for me to want to spend more time with the man I love? I miss the days when we had epic duels, when we were in love with one another before either of us knew. We’ve got so many memories to make together, and what better time to start then now?”

“Seto Kaiba…” Yami Yugi took on a playful tone that Kaiba hadn’t heard. “Are you asking me out?”

“Erm… Uh… I suppose you could say that.”

“Hahaha!” Yami Yugi laughed so hard that Kaiba had let him go. “It’s so much fun to listen to you flounder your words.”

“Sh-Shut up! You know I’m not good at this kind of thing.”

“And did you honestly expect me to say ‘no?’” Yami Yugi stopped laughing and took Kaiba’s hands into his own. “I’d love to go out with you, anywhere you’d like.”

“Then… how about that fancy restaurant by the ocean?” Incidentally, this restaurant was so close that Kaiba could see the multicoloured lights shooting out of it. “I know it’s very popular, but at this point, I don’t give a damn. If everyone finds out that the president of KaibaCorp has a boyfriend, then let them find out.”

“So bold.” Yami Yugi held a hand to Kaiba’s face while the taller man still held his other hand. “Just one of the many things I love about you.”

“Mm.” Kaiba could only hum into the kiss that Yami Yugi gave him.

“And another thing.” Yami Yugi brought Kaiba’s ear closer.

“Hmm?”

“I’d certainly love for you to feel me up with that tail of yours again.”

To Kaiba’s horror, he couldn’t form a response before this tender moment was broken with a, “Phaaaaaraoh!”

“Téa!” Yami Yugi broke the hug but still held onto Kaiba’s hands.

“Oh…” Téa could tell from Kaiba’s expression that she nearly walked in on something interesting. “Sorry to crash your date, guys.”

“Mr. Kaiba!” Roland got out of the chopper, only to find his boss holding hands with another man.

“What, Roland? Got something to say?”

“N-Not at all, sir!”

“Good. Because even if you did, I would have just told you to stuff it.”

“Hehehe…” Roland laughed nervously, not wanting to say another word after what he just heard. So he changed the subject. “So, about this new tournament… It’s going to have competitors from all around the world, isn’t it?”

“What, rich boy’s holding another tournament? I’m down for that!”

“Maybe I’ll enter too,” Tristan pondered out loud.

“If all my friends are in, then so am I!” Téa happily proclaimed.

“You’ll all lose before you can get the privilege of facing me, you know,” spoke Kaiba.

“Then how about _I_ use you as target practice?”

“No, Wheeler, I don’t feel like dueling today.” Kaiba began to walk back onto the street, with Yami Yugi close by.

“ _You’re_ going to blow off dueling? For what?”

Kaiba took Yami Yugi’s hand into his own, eliciting a curious reaction from the nearby mini crowd. “A date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin the season 5 arc. Unlike most of the fanfic so far, this arc will mostly feature original material, and will not cover the KC Grand Tournament.


	16. Rival of the Pharaoh

Chapter 16 – Rival of the Pharaoh

The KC Grand Tournament that played out over the next several months featured some fascinating people. Not the least of which was a man with long, pink hair and many winged-beast-based cards. This man was no match for Yami Yugi, however, who unsurprisingly won top prize. The pharaoh’s finals match was so fun to watch that even the losers were thrilled.

All losers, that is, except for Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. After a “valiant” effort to worm their way into the tournament, they still managed to lose in one turn to the pink-haired man. To add to their misfortunes, neither boy had been able to exact the revenge they badly wanted.

“We can’t even _find_ Yugi and Joey!” Weevil sat on a nearby bench in a humble park.

“Haven’t you heard of this thing called ‘we can just duel them at school?’”

“Haven’t you heard of this thing called ‘ _we don’t even go to the same school as them, you nitwit?’_ ”

“Yeah, kind of hard to do, when you think about it.” Rex took a seat next to Weevil. He pretended not to notice the bug duelist slightly turn away from him. “Especially for me. Your family’s almost as loaded as Kaiba, so you could probably move to Domino City whenever you want. But for us poor, average Joes, it’s not that easy. Hell, it took me most of my allowance money just to come here for the Egy- I mean, the _cheese festival,_ as well as to the KC Grand Tournament.”

Weevil still didn’t have the heart to look at Rex and spoke to him while absentmindedly staring at pigeons eating off of the ground. He even fetched some of his own snacks from his handbag to feed to them, if only as a distraction. “I can understand why you wanted to come to the ‘cheese festival,’ but why the KC Grand Tournament? We didn’t even arrive in time to sign up.”

Rex scooted a bit closer to Weevil, hoping to the gods that the shorter duelist could see the couples walking by. “I mean, after all we’ve been through during the whole Orichalcos brouhaha, you still don’t know?”

“Know what?” The dinosaur duelist was so close that when Weevil subconsciously stuck out his hand, his fingers lightly brushed Rex’s.

“Ugh, you may be book smart, but you could stand to be a little more… well, other kinds of smart!” Rex couldn’t resist moving his hand on top of Weevil’s. “I… Weevil, I… I think… that I l-”

“W-Wait, do you hear something?” Weevil intentionally ruined the mood, in part because he was way too nervous, but also because he really _could_ hear something. “That deep voice definitely sounds like the pharaoh’s. Why don’t we check it out, and maybe challenge him to a duel while we’re at it?”

“A… A duel.” With a frown on his face, Rex followed Weevil in the direction of the voice. “Yeah, whatever you say.”

Rex felt so downtrodden that he had nearly walked right into Yami Yugi’s line of sight, if not for Weevil pulling him from behind a bush and ordering, “Get down, you dimwit!”

“So.” Kaiba stood in a secluded part of the park, along with Yami Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Mokuba. “Now that you’ve taken the KC Grand Tournament Crown, you plan to ride on that victory all the way to ancient Egypt. We’re going to save your other High Priests from dying. Do I have that right?”

“Yes. Now is the time. I _will_ take my kingdom back and make things right!”

“Um, question…” Tristan weakly raised a hand. “How are we going to get there?”

“Ah, I must have forgotten to mention it. Well, you’ll find out soon enough.” Yami Yugi took a deep breath before starting the Incantation. “Ikustaka ukuyiras imay… Uomo irotih…”

“Hey, check it out, Weevil!” Fascinated by the rising water, Rex got out from behind the bush. “Yugi’s using some kind of weird magic.”

“You’re supposed to keep a low profile!” Weevil ran after Rex but could not catch up. “Get back here, dino brain! Wh-Whoaaaah!”

“Weevil!” Rex’s voice was barely audible in the deep water.

“Heeeelp!” Weevil quickly began to run out of air. “I can’t swim!”

Rex swam through the strong current to catch Weevil from falling any further. _Hmm… So why are_ we _struggling, yet Yugi and the others don’t seem to have a care in the world?_

The ocean water soon receded. “That… was close…” Weevil breathed in a short-lived relief. “I think we’re out of the woods now.”

“Guess again, bug boy!” Rex held on even tighter to Weevil. The air grew thin for a spell before they began their rapid fall to the vast desert below. “Yaaaaaah! I can’t fly!”

“No shit, Sherlock! Who clued _you_ in?” Weevil wasn’t scared, even in this situation, and quickly found one of his strongest cards. “Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, come forth!”

Having landed gently on the sand dunes, Yami Yugi and his company remained unaware of their hitchhikers.

“Whoa, this place is… um…” Téa didn’t yet know what to make of her surroundings. There were only sand dunes and occasional wilted trees as far as the eye could see. “Neat, I guess?”

“Yeah, except it’s missing a few cars,” Joey spoke up.

“And burgers,” Yugi added.

“Where did you come from, Yug?” Joey had to do a double-take at Yugi and Yami Yugi. “I thought that the pharaoh’s spirit was inside you. You mean to tell me you now have separate bodies?”

“It… appears that way.” Yami Yugi was just as confused as everyone else.

“If you nimrods didn’t figure it out already, we’re in ancient Egypt.” Kaiba already wanted to half-shift and move away from the idiots surrounding him.

“Come on, rich boy, it was just a joke… Anyway, about saving those priests. I say we just go find the bad guys and give them what for!”

“Put your dueling arm down, dog.” Kaiba’s interjection didn’t calm Joey at all. “Then again, I’m not surprised your first thought is to fight and not strategize. Furthermore, do you even know where to find these ‘bad guys’ you speak of?”

“W-Well, no…”

“My love, please. If we are to fight, then let it not be amongst ourselves.” Yami Yugi spoke to Joey with a kinder tone. “I want to defeat the enemy too, but I want to keep the casualties to a minimum, unlike… last time.”

“I… I’m sorry, pharaoh. I should have thought first.”

“It’s okay. What matters now is that we go to the palace at once to see if the priests are all okay.” Yami Yugi took a few steps forward while everyone else followed. “However, I will have to ask you all to remain hidden. If we’re discovered, a time paradox might happen.”

“Oh!” Mokuba exclaimed. “You mean when you change something in the past, and it will dramatically change the future?”

“Hey, you’re pretty smart for a fifth-grader, Mokuba.” Tristan was impressed.

“Hehehe… Well, I _am_ vice president of KaibaCorp.”

Just then, a shriek interrupted the pleasantries. “Waaaaaaaah!”

“I thought parachutes weren’t invented yet…” Joey took a look to the sky. “Wait a minute, those aren’t people in parachutes! It’s Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood!”

“Oh my gods, they’re coming right for us!” Tristan yelled.

“Huh?”

Before Téa could get a handle on what was going on, the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth barreled into the nearest sand dune. As Weevil got up, he started coughing vigorously to get the sand out of his throat. “Gaah! It’s too damn hot!”

“I’ll say!” Rex had to dig through the sand to recover his beanie. “And crash landing made me want to use the bathroom all of a sudden.”

Weevil got up, taking Rex with him by the shirt. “Is bathroom humour all you ever think about, dino brain?”

“You!” Joey and the gang had caught up with the misfit duo. “What are you two shrimps doing here?”

“Um… You see, what had _happened_ was-”

Before Rex could make a fool of himself, Weevil cut in, “Isn’t it obvious? We came here to get revenge. As his greatest rival, I still have a score to settle with the pharaoh.”

Kaiba couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “I’m sorry, did you just say what I think you said? That an irrelevant worm like _you_ is the greatest rival of the pharaoh?”

“Well, yeah! Haven’t you heard of Weevil Underwood, the regionals champion?”

“Okay, you worm. Let’s get a few things straight before we begin our mission – which, by the way, you and that pea brain should not be on. First of all, no. _I_ am the pharaoh’s greatest rival. Secondly, show a bit more respect to him.”

“Um, don’t you mean ‘dino brain?’ Eh… Forget it.” Rex quickly realized his error and let Weevil do all the talking.

“I am an even better rival! My Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth can turn your Blue-Eyes into bug juice in no time!”

“And by ‘no time’ you mean the six turns it will take to summon it.”

“Um, Kaiba…?” Yugi showed concern. “We have more important things to worry about. Shouldn’t we get going?”

“Hmph.” Kaiba was so annoyed that he didn’t even want to hold hands with Yami Yugi during their walk to the palace – not that Rex and Weevil had any business knowing about his choice of partner, anyway.

“I suppose I’ll just have to _prove_ to you that I’m the pharaoh’s true rival. Hehehe!”

“Maybe I can duel Kaiba myself! Of course, after I beat Joey.”

“Why are those two fucktards still with us?” Kaiba shook his head as the palace was finally within view. “I should have just buried them in a sand dune and put them out of their misery.”

“Hmm…” Yami Yugi looked back at Rex and Weevil again. “I don’t know why, but they look stronger than the last time I’ve dueled them. Perhaps they can be of some help to us.”

“Tch. Okay, but I’m only going to tolerate them because it’s you, pharaoh.” Kaiba allowed Yami Yugi to lead them to the end of a hallway, which housed a great balcony. “Maybe they’ll be good bait.”

“Oh!” Yami Yugi suddenly stopped and hid behind some crates, as did his companions. “There’s someone there!”

Joey squinted closer at the man who appeared to be speaking to the crowd below. “Hey… He looks just like the Dark Magician, Yug!”

“It’s…” Yami Yugi’s eyes widened in happiness. “Mahad! And Isis, Shada, and Karim, too! Thank Ra…”

“Babe…” Kaiba was more interested in what the High Priest Mahad had to say.

“Citizens of Egypt! I bring you most grave news…” Mahad paused as his expression became sorrowful. “I regret to inform you that His Majesty the pharaoh, as well as His Eminence Priest Seto, have just died.”

“It… It can’t be…” The crowd lamented.

Mahad allowed the people a few minutes to mourn their king and priest before continuing his address. “Exactly how they died, I know not. How we will choose a new pharaoh in this trying time, I know not yet. But this I know: Priest Aknadin has deceived us all! He is an accomplice to the evil sorcerer Anubis, and as such, I believe he is partly responsible for the pharaoh’s and the priest’s deaths! If anyone can give us, the council, information as to his whereabouts, you will be greatly rewarded. He who can give us his head will receive a greater reward still.”

“Ooh, I wonder what kind of reward?” Weevil cackled. “I don’t suppose that includes rare cards?”

“Or untold riches?” Rex surmised. “Ah…”

“And to think, all we have to do is- Rex?”

“Ah… Ah… ACHOO!” Rex’s sneeze was as loud as a locomotive, drawing attention from not only his companions, but also the High Priests.

“You idiot!” Joey chided. “Now there’s going to be a time para… uh…”

“‘Time paradox,’” Weevil finished the sentence, shrinking as Mahad approached them. “B-But… I think we have bigger things to worry about!”

Mahad scrutinized the intruders, and his gaze stopped on Yami Yugi and Kaiba. “Pharaoh? And… Priest Seto? You are… alive?”

“…” Yami Yugi didn’t try to hide his identity as he and Kaiba stood up. “…Mahad. My friend, it has been a while.”

“What’s going on?” The curious crowd wondered.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Kaiba reluctantly followed Yami Yugi and Mahad to the balcony.

“My brothers and sisters! Osiris grants us fortune on this day! The souls of our pharaoh and Priest Seto have taken physical forms once again! Behold!” Mahad gestured towards the pair.

“Our king! He yet lives!” Overjoyed, the people fell to their knees, speaking a silent prayer to the gods.

“Huh.” Kaiba couldn’t decide if he was irked, or if he secretly enjoyed this attention.

“Mahad.” Yami Yugi looked to his faithful companion. “Allow me to address the people.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Mahad stepped aside.

“My friends… I don’t know who could still oppose us, even after the Dark One’s defeat. But I do know this: I promise with all that I have that I will protect you from whatever the darkness throws at us.” Yami Yugi reached backwards slightly, lacing his fingers with Kaiba’s. “I swear on my love for Kaiba.”

“Huh? Who’s this ‘Kaiba’ the pharaoh speaks of?” asked a young common woman.

“Must be Priest Seto’s new form… or whatever,” answered the woman’s brother.

“Now that you mention it, the pharaoh doesn’t look exactly the same, either,” added their younger brother. “Still, if His Eminence Mahad says it is them, then I will believe.”

“And I have another announcement to make.” Yami Yugi took a deep breath as he held Kaiba’s hand tighter and turned to him. “After all of this is over… After I’ve ensured that the dark forces are no more… You will have a new queen, and his name shall be Seto Kaiba.”

“Ph-Pharaoh!” Kaiba blushed deeply; he couldn’t look at Yami Yugi nor the even noisier crowd.

“That is, if my beloved wills it.” Yami Yugi kissed the back of Kaiba’s right hand.

“Let’s see. I can receive the royal title I’ve always deserved _and_ become the husband of the man I love?” Kaiba stooped a bit lower. “And you honestly expected me to say no?”

Yami Yugi let out a small giggle before standing on his tiptoes to kiss Kaiba. To their joy, the people largely accepted their relationship.

“So… Yugi had a boyfriend all along.” Rex scrunched up his face. “If only I could be _that_ bold.”

“Bold enough to do _what_ , exactly?” Weevil asked.

“Er, nothing!” Having no desire to speak to Weevil, Rex got up to leave. “Just… uh… Bold enough to go find those enemies that pharaoh dude was talking about!”

Just then, Joey could hear the faint sound of evil cackling from the outside. “Well, Rex Raptor, you’re not going to have to look very far.”

It didn’t take long for Mahad to notice the noise, too. “Hey! Who goes there?”

Isis stepped forward. “It doesn’t matter who it is. In the name of the pharaoh, we priests will vanquish any enemy that comes before us!”

It was at that moment Weevil had an idea and whispered to Rex about it. “Hey, Rex. If there was any time to show off what great duelists we are, this is the time.”

“Huh?”

Rex didn’t have time to react as Weevil brought the both of them before Mahad. “Excuse me? Mr. Mahad… um… sir?”

“Pharaoh?” Mahad turned around. “Who are these two? Are they friends of yours?”

“You… _could_ say that.”

“If you like, we can go defeat those enemies for you!”

“Yeah!” Rex spoke up. “You priests can just sit back and relax!”

“Is this what you mean by ‘being some help to us?’” Kaiba questioned.

“Mahad, let them go.” Yami Yugi gave the two short duelists a warm smile. “I have complete faith in them. In the meantime, we will need to study our enemy more closely.”

“Th-Thank you, pharaoh, sir!” Weevil gave one last bow before heading out with Rex.

“Hehehe…” Rex laughed while rubbing his hands together. “Suckers! Now the reward is all ours!”


	17. 2800

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter can be read as a Shrimpshipping one-shot. This is also the first time I’ve made up my own duel.

Chapter 17 – 2800

“Hehehe…” Rex wasted no time in preparing his Duel Disk, and as the sunlight touched his toes, he shouted, “All right, jerkwads, who wants some?”

Weevil could almost see a tumbleweed drift by. “Apparently nobody. Come out, come out, wherever you are! Or are you too afraid of my insect swarm?”

“You rang?” The deep voice from beneath their feet shook the sand.

“Yaaah!” Weevil fell on his rear end. “Where did that voice come from? I-Is that a… g-ghost?”

“Oh, come on, Weevil. There’s no such things as ghosts-”

“We can make you into ghosts, if you like.” The source of a higher-pitched voice, along with his companion, peered from the sand under which they hid.

“Aaaaaah!” Weevil screamed even louder.

Rex was scared, too, but kept the task at hand in mind. “Heh, I’m not afraid of some creepy ancient Egyptian magic! It ain’t the first time I’ve seen it!”

“Huh.” The taller boy, who looked no older than Rex, flew up from the sand. “You’re one of the few I’ve met that isn’t afraid of my occult deck. I think I like you already!”

“I think I do, too, hehehe…” The shorter, younger boy revealed a golden device on his arm.

“Nice Duel Disks you got there.” Rex took notice of the golden bracelets, from which protruded five wings, the boys wore. “But they’re no match for ours!”

“Yeah?” The taller boy smirked at Weevil, who slowly started to get up. “Wanna test it out?”

“Thought you’d never ask!”

“Oh, and ours are called DiaDhanks, by the way,” added the shorter boy.

“But what are _you_ called?” asked Weevil.

“Our real names don’t matter. Just call me Frack.”

“And you can call me Frick!” spoke the taller boy.

“Ha… You don’t even have proper decks! This will be easier than taking honey from a stingerless bee!” Weevil got his Duel Disk ready, and he felt a wave of confidence out of nowhere.

“We’ll see about that. I guess I don’t have to explain the rules of tag dueling to you. You’ve tag dueled soooo gracefully in the modern world before.” Frick snickered.

“How do you know about… Argh, never mind! Just get on with it already!” Rex demanded.

“Gladly! I think you’re going to like our… cards.” Four small stone tablets arose from the sand and appeared before Frick. “Haha, not a bad starting hand at all! I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World in defense mode! Then I’ll set a card and end it for now.”

 _It’s hardly different from any other duel so far,_ Rex thought as he drew his first card. “You took the words right out of my mouth! I Special Summon two Gilasaurus and equip one of them with Raise Body Heat! Now attack the Broww, Huntsman of Dark World! …I’ll place a card face down, then turn it over to Frack.”

“I summon Cloudian – Poison Cloud in attack mode! Then I’ll set a card.”

“…And?” Weevil tapped his foot, only drawing a card when he realized it was actually his turn. In addition to his Petit Moth in his starting hand, he just drew his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. “What an idiot! Leaving a 0-attack monster in attack mode like that! I summon Pinch Hopper and use Eradicating Aerosol on it! Thanks to Pinch Hopper’s special ability, I can summon an insect monster when it goes to the Graveyard. And of course, I choose Insect Queen!”

“Ah, the definition of insanity.” Frack laughed. “Trying the same thing again and again yet expecting different results.”

“I KNOW what that word means!” Weevil growled. “But YOU shouldn’t know jack squat about the KC Grand Tournament! I will use the non-equipped Gilasaurus as tribute so that my Insect Queen can attack your Cloudian – Poison Cloud!”

“Ngh…” Frack winced as in a single attack, more than half of his Life Points were gone. “Bet you didn’t think _why_ I left my Poison Cloud in attack mode! Its special ability allows it to inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points. Not only that, but it also destroys the monster that attacked it! See, I knew you’d be too smart to just carelessly attack a Set monster.”

“Unlike your airhead of a dueling partner over there who just went and attacked my Broww, Huntsman of Dark World.” Frick laughed.

“And now all you’ve got left is that puny Insect Monster Token to defend your Life Points!”

“Now it’s my turn again!” Frick declared. “I will use Pot of Greed… then I’ll use the spell I have just drawn, Abyssal Designator! I’ll pay 1000 Life Points so I can force you to send an earth-type insect to the Graveyard. Which is pretty much every monster in your deck!”

 _Grr… It’s going to be hard to defeat a guy who knows my strategies like the back of his hand,_ Weevil thought as he chose one of his weaker monsters.

“I’m not through with you yet, worm boy! I Fusion Summon Great Mammoth of Goldfine!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Will you now? After I equip my monster with Fusion Weapon to give it a grand total of 3700 attack points? Some ‘regionals champion’ you are to have been defeated in just two turns! Great Mammoth of Goldfine, attack that Insect Token and-”

“Victory doesn’t come cheap, dumbass,” Rex interrupted. “I activate my face-down card, Anti-Fusion Device! Now you’ve got _nothing_ to defend your Life Points!”

“You’ve… saved me, Rex.” Weevil blushed with a smile.

“A-As any good dueling partner would do, hehe…” Rex stuttered as he drew his next card. “Oh… Man, Weevil, I’m glad we became Dartz’s minions after all! Or else I wouldn’t have this card!”

“Meaning?” Frack wondered.

“Meaning I will use the power of Ancient Rules to Special Summon one of my favourite monsters… Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And when I said ‘victory doesn’t come cheap,’ I mean for you. But now _you’ll_ be the one to fall as I attack you directly!”

“Yeah, right, dino brain! My set card, Block Attack will… well, block your attack!”

“Come on, even I’m not _that_ stupid! Now make your move!”

“Shouldn’t have said that…” Frack smirked after he drew a card. “Oh, you should not have said that! I use the special ability of D/D Swirl Slime to Fusion summon D/D/D Flame King Genghis!”

“I’m… down but not out,” Weevil spoke weakly as now, he barely had more than 1000 Life Points. “Thanks to my Pot of Greed, I can draw… two cards.”

“Two useless cards they will be, I’m sure!”

 _No they’re not!_ Weevil beamed at the Cocoon of Evolution and Horn of the Unicorn he just drew. “I summon Petit Moth in defense mode and equip it with two cards – Cocoon of Evolution and Horn of the Unicorn!”

“Tch! Lucky bastard…” Frick grumbled. _There’s no way I can get past that defense with a card like_ this! “I play Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn. Your turn, dumbass.”

“Wow, such an original insult! I return my Red-Eyes to attack mode and now use it to attack the D/D/D Flame King Genghis!”

“Though I may be low on Life Points, I’ve got the strongest monster of anyone here! I Special Summon D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon! His attack is more than enough for your so-called ‘rare card…’ Get ‘im, Pendragon!”

“As a not-so-wise man once said, ‘you shouldn’t have done that!’ I Special Summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in defense mode, then use its special ability to bring my Black Dragon back in attack mode! And just you wait until later on in the duel… I’ve got more Red-Eyes combos up my sleeve.”

“I’ll just use Soul of the Pure to regain 800 Life Points and end my turn,” spoke Weevil.

“Then I’ll just play Clock Resonator in defense mode and end _my_ turn,” declared Frick.

“Oh man, am I feelin’ lucky! I use my Red-Eyes Fusion to Fusion Summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon! I _could_ use his special ability to give him 200 more attack points, but I think I’ll go a bit easy on ya’ for now… And I can still get rid of that Pendragon of yours.”

 _Sh-Shit… With an attack power of 2800, that Slash Dragon is too strong! Maybe if I can take down the Cocoon of Evolution and reduce Weevil’s Life Points to zero, I have a chance…_ Frack drew a card. “I will also play Clock Resonator in defense mode.”

Frick allowed Weevil to draw a card and pass his turn before saying, “I sacrifice the Clock Resonators to summon D/D Vice Typhon in defense mode!”

Rex raised an eyebrow at Frick, who thought, _Yes, that’s right. Go ahead and attack my Vice Typhon to activate its special ability!_

“You must not care about your dueling partner very much! You’ve sacrificed his only monster and now he’s open to a direct attack… from my Slash Dragon!”

“Yaaaaargh!” As Frack knelt to the ground, his body began to melt into the sand. “Frick… you… dick…”

 _Oh, gods!_ Weevil drew his next card with a trembling hand. _So… So if we die in the game, we die for real. Hopefully this card I drew will help prevent that from happening to me!_ “I banish two insects from my Graveyard to call forth Doom Dozer! Fortunately for you, Frick, this card has the exact attack power as your Vice Typhon – 2800.”

“Ah…” Frick pondered his newly drawn card. “Hahahahaha! I thank my master for taking pity on me to lend me this card!”

“What card?” Rex asked.

“Dark Necrofear, that’s who!”

“Her attack is only 2200. Nothing my Slash Dragon can’t handle! I’ll set a card then let my dragon have at your Dark Necrofear!”

“Wait, Rex, don’t!” Weevil tried to warn, but Rex’s attack had already gone through.

“Honestly, don’t you _read,_ Raptor? If a monster defeats Dark Necrofear, she allows me to take control of said monster… Which is, of course, your Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!”

 _Oh… Oh no…_ Weevil simply drew a card and ended his turn. _Am I… going to die during Frick’s next attack?_

“If you’re wondering if you’re going to die during my next turn, Underwood, then the answer is yes! Say goodbye to that Cocoon-”

“No! Reveal face-down card Mask of the Accursed! Now your… er, _my_ Slash Dragon is powerless!”

“We’ll see, Raptor… We’ll see.”

“Then I’ll summon Kidmodo Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!”

 _Rex, you’ve saved me again…_ Weevil drew and played Pot of Greed. _But please, don’t… Just save yourself. I’m not worth it._ “I’ll set a card face down, and that’s all.”

“Hmph! I’ll humbly take the 500 points of damage, since Mask of the Accursed is history now, thanks to my De-Spell! First, I’ll set a card… _Now_ I can attack the Cocoon of Evolution!”

“You fool!” Weevil giggled. “You’ve activated my trap, Metalmorph, so that my Cocoon’s defense is now at 2900!”

 _Oh…_ Rex thought as he drew his Serpent Night Dragon. _If I had activated Slash Dragon’s special ability, then Weevil’s Cocoon would have been toast… Thank… Thank the gods…_

“What’s the matter, crybaby?” Frick scoffed at Rex.

“Nunya Business, that’s what! I’ll just end my turn.”

“Finally…” Weevil marveled at the Perfectly Great Ultimate Moth that emerged from the Cocoon. “My ultimate monster arrives! And just for good measure, I’ll also Fusion Summon Kwagar Hercules! After I set this card, I’ll now attack your-”

“You’ll be attacking nothing, bug boy! I reveal my Block Attack to force your Moth into defense mode! …And now that it’s my turn, I’ll set a card, then attack Rex’s Kidmodo Dragon!”’

“Urk…” Rex grunted as his Life Points now stood at 1100. “That was nothing… And apparently, _you’re_ the one who can’t read, Frick! Kidmodo Dragon’s special ability allows me to Special Summon a dragon from my hand when its defeated… And I chose my second-best monster, Serpent Night Dragon! With my newly drawn Horn of the Unicorn, I can now defeat the Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!” _I hope you’ll forgive me, Red-Eyes._

“Hehe… Well, bug boy, let’s see what you’ve got!”

“I equip my Kwagar Hercules with Lucky Iron Axe and, since you’ve no monsters on your side of the field, I’ll directly attack with my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!”

“Well, it’s not ‘your’ Moth anymore, not after I activate Brain Control!”

“Oh, snap…” Rex quickly realized the gravity of what Frick had just done.

“Hahahaha! Even with Raise Body Heat, your remaining Gilasaurus wouldn’t be enough to defend against the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! Before I send you to your death, you got any last words?”

“Weevil…” Rex turned to the bug duelist with a somber smile. “After I die, have fun with the reward from the High Priests.”

“Wh-What?! Are you insane, Rex?”

“Come on, don’t look like that!” Rex gave a half-hearted chuckle as Frick had already given the command to attack. “You’ll get a big-ass reward all to yourself!”

 _No…_ Weevil didn’t stop the tears from flowing. _Not after all we’ve been through… Not after the joy Rex has brought into my life…_ “Nooooooo! I use my trap, Graverobber, and pay 2000 Life Points to use a spell card from your Graveyard, Frick! I choose Block Attack, and now you can’t attack until your next attack phase! G-Gah…”

“Weevil…” Rex couldn’t stand to watch Weevil on the brink of death, with a mere 100 Life Points left. “Why did you do that?”

“I’m just… repaying you for saving me twice… Now, how about _you_ have fun with the reward?”

“And you’ve merely postponed your guys’ deaths by what, a few minutes?” Frick laughed again, then he noticed that Rex had gone dead silent. “Oh? You wanna surrender to the shadows, Raptor?”

“You… You can’t have him.”

“Rex?” Weevil watched as a mysterious glowing shadow now surrounded Rex. “What’s happening to you!”

“Weevil is… Weevil is mine!” Rex shouted, his body beginning to distort. This newly awakened power was so strong that he couldn’t handle it properly, and promptly passed out.

“It can’t be! I thought Seto Kaiba was the only one! No!!”

* * *

When Rex slowly began to come to, rather than the harsh Egyptian sands, a cool towel and soft bed now greeted him. Through his half-cracked eyelids, he could see the array of gold surrounding him. “Ah, so _this_ must be what heaven feels like.”

“Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t,” replied a familiar voice. “But this place isn’t heaven. Not in the literal sense, anyway.”

“Weevil!” Rex sprung wide awake. “You’re alive!”

“And so are you, thankfully.”

“Then what happened? Did we win the duel? Did we win the reward?”

“Yes and yes. We got a ton of gold from Mahad, but that’s not the only reward we got.”

“What do you mean? Did we get a rare card?”

“Sort of. But, um… You might not want to know _how_ we got it.”

“Come on, man, you can tell me!”

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. It all happened after you just… suddenly transformed.”

“Aww, sweet! What I turn into? Some kind of cool dinosaur monster? Maybe the Red-Eyes Slash Dragon?”

“Well…” Weevil fetched a nearby small mirror. “Just take a look for yourself.”

“Hm?” Rex couldn’t be more disappointed in the form he had taken – an ordinary white rabbit. “I’m a rabbit! I’m a motherfucking, weak, lame-ass rabbit! Why! What could possibly be worse?”

“I dunno, you could have turned into a Kuriboh.”

“Even a freakin’ Kuriboh is better than _this!_ Aaaaaah!” As if by willpower, Rex turned back into a fully clothed human.

“W-Well, look on the bright side. At least you’re not a ‘lame-ass rabbit’ anymore.” Weevil gave Rex the card he had found.

“Hey, let me take a look at that.” Rex eyed the card carefully. On it was a small white rabbit, surrounded by purple shadows and a bunch of carrots. “‘Creepy Coney,’ huh? It’s got a defense of 1900 and a pretty cool special effect. You mind if I add it to my deck, Weevil?”

“N-No, not at all.” Weevil looked down, embarrassed at the awkwardness his response created.

“You’re being nice for a change.” For once, Rex’s tone sounded sincere. “Not only in giving me this card, but also in nearly draining your own Life Points just to save me. Why do all of that for a ‘dino brain’ like me?”

“Please…. Don’t make me say it. I’m already embarrassed enough as it is. Rather, I was about to ask you the same question. Why did you save me twice?”

Rex didn’t want to hold back anymore. Inspired by Yami Yugi’s courage, he began to speak. “When I saved you twice from being killed in that duel, it wasn’t just because ‘it’s what a good duel partner would do.’ For the longest time… Ever since our duel in the regional finals, I’ve wanted to say it… Weevil, I love you.”

“Are you… Are you serious? Even though we’re both boys?”

“Yes, I am.” Rex gently took Weevil’s right hand into his left hand.

“No… You’re lying just to play around with me!”

“What are you talking about? Why would I be ‘playing with you?’”

“Do you remember when we were at that park, right before we transported here with Yugi and the others? Somehow, I knew you were going to confess to me.”

“Then you should have said something about it!”

“I couldn’t!” Weevil started crying. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly the most upstanding duelist. I cheat and I steal and I make other duelists’ lives miserable. I couldn’t say anything because I knew you deserve someone so much better than me! Why don’t you go after Téa? She’s very sweet, even to her enemies. Or… What about Mai Valentine? You were hitting on her on that boat en route to Duelist Kingdom, weren’t you? You even shared a room with her, I hear. She’s also a much stronger and more honourable duelist than I. Hell, even that Joey is better than me. He’s such a good duelist, he beat my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth flat – and he’s even beat _you_ twice!”

“I don’t want any of them, or anyone else for that matter.” Rex intertwined his fingers with Weevil’s. “Because nobody else has stuck with me through thick and thin. Nobody else has understood my desire to improve and get revenge so well. And most of all, nobody else has made me smile so much on a daily basis, even through all the trials we went through with the Orichalcos.”

“You mean it?” Weevil started to calm down as his tears gradually began to stop. Rex took his free arm to pull Weevil in for a hug and held the bug duelist’s right hand close to his heart. _It’s… beating so fast…_

“I do, Weevil. Nobody else has made my heart go pitter-pat like this. _Now_ do you believe me?”

“I… I…”

“You okay, man?”

“I’m… so happy…” Weevil’s tears became tears of joy. “I know I don’t deserve you, but… I love you, Rex. I love you so, so much.”

“Of course you deserve me. You deserve me and all the happiness in the world.” Rex wiped the last of Weevil’s tears away before lifting his chin up for a kiss.

“Rex… I know there’s a war going on but can we stay here a little longer?”

Rex held his new boyfriend ever closer. “Of course, baby. I’ll make you feel better.”


	18. Big Ass Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named in honour of an old Boueibu chat Creator-tan and I used to be a part of.

Chapter 18 – Big Ass Spider

Mahad returned from the infirmary, back to the court meeting currently taking place in the throne room. “Pharaoh, you’ll be glad to know that your companions have made it out of the Shadow Game alive and well. After they’ve recuperated, I’ll ask them about the foes they’ve faced.”

“Excellent work, Mahad,” Yami Yugi acknowledged as the High Priest sat back down.

 _Those fools actually survived a Shadow Game?_ Kaiba, who had reluctantly agreed to sit in on this meeting, tittered. _I guess every dog has his day._

“So now that we’ve discussed everything we know so far about our enemy, what is our best course of action, pharaoh?” Isis asked.

“I want you and Mahad to stay and guard the palace while the rest of us move out.”

“A sound decision, Your Majesty,” Karim remarked. “Monster attacks on the palace have been rather scarce lately and have mostly been concentrated in the villages.”

“Then I will send you and Shada with some of my forces to help protect the villagers. If you find the time, ask them for any information that may be useful to us. You have my permission to leave.”

“At once, Your Majesty.” With that Karim and Shada bowed before equipping themselves with their Millennium Items and DiaDhanks, and heading out the palace.

“But what of you, Priest Seto-”

“That’s Kaiba to you,” Kaiba corrected Mahad with a curt voice.

“My apologies… Er, what will you, Kaiba, and your companions do?”

“We will head out to Anubis’ chamber. Seeing as how he was one of our greatest enemies in the past, perhaps our new enemy is affiliated with him in some way. In fact, I’m almost certain that the zombies you’ve been seeing are getting revenge for their master.”

Kaiba knitted his brow at this announcement. “That… is a very dangerous idea, Yugi. Did the desert dry up your brains? Or are you that eager to repeat history?”

“I’ll have to agree with Kaiba,” spoke Isis. “It is possible that Anubis’ spirit may return and attack you again.”

“Not if they take two of our strongest soldiers.” Mahad called out into the hall, “Mana! Kisara! Your presence is requested in the throne room.”

“Your Eminence.” A young woman with long blue hair and plain beige robes presented herself.

“You called, Master?” A sprightly girl who looked just like Dark Magician Girl joined her. “Oh! Hello again, Pharaoh!”

“Dark Magician Girl! I’m so glad you’re all right after what happened on Atlantis.”

“Likewise, Your Majesty. I’m honoured to fight alongside you again, and on such an important mission, too. Oh, yeah, one more thing. In this world, call me Mana.”

Kaiba had nothing to say to Mana, and instead was more interested in the other young woman. _She looks a lot like Maiden with Eyes of Blue!_

It was then that this young woman noticed Kaiba staring at her. “Oh! Pardon me for not introducing myself properly. My name is Kisara and… well, we’ve technically met before.”

“I should say the same.” Kaiba took Maiden with Eyes of Blue out of his deck and showed it to her.

Mahad elaborated, “Kisara is the original owner of a powerful ka – or, as you call it in your world, monster – the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.”

“Then consider myself charmed.” Kaiba bowed before arising from the table. “Well, Yugi, if we’re going to go on this death mission, then let’s make it quick.”

“Hey, if rich boy is comin’, then so am I!” declared Joey.

“Figures… But you’re not riding on my back this time, Wheeler. Use your own damned dragon for once.” Kaiba turned to Mokuba.

“Ooh! Can I come?” Mokuba asked.

“Kaiba, I’m not sure taking people without Duel Disks is a good idea,” Yami Yugi warned. “I don’t want my friends to get hurt, and I’m sure you don’t want Mokuba to get hurt either.”

“Don’t you think we know that?” Tristan growled.

“I… I’m not afraid of zombies!” Téa spoke confidently. “We’ve faced them before! And don’t forget all the other trials we’ve been through… We’re tougher than you think, pharaoh.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m strong enough to protect us all.” Kaiba held Yami Yugi by the waist. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“My love, overconfidence is a deadly enemy. At least let me do my share of the protecting.”

“Oh my gods, guys, you can flirt after we’ve defeated Anubis’ zombies!” Joey already started running towards the palace exit and started flying on Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Tristan and Yugi. “Last one there’s a rotten egg!”

“You moron. You don’t even know where to find the damned place!” Kaiba shouted after him.

While the remaining people decided who would be riding with whom, Weevil overheard the conversation. Having just emerged from the infirmary, he made sure to stay out of sight. “Looks like Yugi and company are going to some creepy guy’s tomb to face some creepy zombies and get some awesome treasures! We better follow them!”

“Ohohoho, no. Not on your Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, we’re not. Remember last time? We’re taking the Slash Dragon this time.” Rex summoned this monster.

“Fine, whatever. Just transform into that rabbit form of yours so we don’t blow our cover.”

“I… Um… Okay, I’ll try…” Rex concentrated all of his energy in his torso, but all that came out of it was a loud fart. “Sorry that I’m not cool like Kaiba. I can’t just transform into an animal the way he can.”

“I’ve noticed!” Weevil covered his nose for a few seconds. “Well, hun, you’re going to have to try again!”

“Since you’ve called me that, I’ll try once more for you, baby.” Rex winked before focusing again, and luckily for him, this transformation was successful. “Haha! See? Second time’s the charm. Now make sure you take care of my Duel Disk.”

“Yeah, yeah… Now hurry up before those lamebrains leave without us.” Weevil got onto the Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, and Rex hopped into his arms.

“Hmm…” Kisara closed her eyes, summoning the Blue-Eyes White Dragon - which she, Téa, and Mana promptly mounted.

“Impressive that you can summon one of my favourite monsters out of thin air!” Kaiba transformed into the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. “But so can I.”

“Oh boy, oh boy!” Though Mokuba normally was mature for his age, he acted excited, despite the danger of the mission. “Finally, I get to go for a ride!”

“Come, I’ll help you up.” With that, Yami Yugi helped Mokuba and himself mount Kaiba’s back.

“Okay, Mokuba, it’s going to be quite a long ride. So you better hold on tight,” Kaiba advised when everyone had left the palace. “Both onto me and onto my Duel Disk.”

“You got it, bro!” Mokuba liked the breeze that greeted him as Kaiba took to the air. “Wow, what a view! The skyline is so pretty!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty, but don’t forget what we’re supposed to be looking for,” spoke Kaiba.

“Right, uh… Some stone building with a huge jackal statue in front of it.”

“How did you know?”

“Because I see it right there!” Mokuba pointed at the middle-of-nowhere building. “Wh-Whoa!”

When Kaiba had dived to the sand, and Mokuba had faceplanted, Kaiba sighed. “I told you to hang on tight… Now please don’t do anything unnecessary from here on out.”

“Got it,” Mokuba sheepishly replied after Kaiba turned into a human, and he gave him back his Duel Disk.

Kaiba noticed that Mokuba had stiffened up as the party walked deeper into the chamber. “You can talk, you know. Just don’t touch anything.”

“It’s much more elaborate than the last time we’ve visited,” Téa noted.

“And best part is, there aren’t any zombies!” exclaimed Tristan.

“Don’t jinx it, man…” Joey picked up a dagger. “Hey lookit, it’s the Dagger of Fate!”

“‘Last time?’” Téa’s remark intrigued Mana. “You mean you’ve been here before?”

“I’d rather not remember it…”

“You sure looked cool doing that double roundhouse kick, though!” Joey did a few air punches. “And so did the rest of us!”

“Yeah, you sure looked cool running away from the zombies.”

“Oh, stuff it, Tristan.”

Kaiba interrupted the silly talk. “That was around the time I summoned the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and nearly kicked Yu- I mean, the pharaoh’s ass. How I still have the card after all that happened with Anubis – and how I can transform into said card – I wish I knew.”

“It’s like I told you during our first time travel, my love. Anubis cursed you after he died.”

“Huh…” Kisara’s voice sounded from even deeper in the chamber. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, pharaoh.”

“Did you find something?” Yami Yugi lead the other companions to this deeper part, which began to jog his memories. “This…”

“Babe?”

“This place… It’s where I heard… Priest Seto’s last words.” Yami Yugi trembled. He would have fallen to his knees, too, if Kaiba hadn’t held him tall.

Kaiba changed the subject. “So, Kisara, what did you find? …Great. Another giant rock. You can never get enough of them in ancient Egypt, can you? Let me guess, it displays some kind of ‘epic’ battle? Or some other occult nonsense?”

“I don’t know how you can utter that overused phrase of yours after all that’s happened.” Yami Yugi stepped forward to get a better look at the giant stone tablet. The dragon in the middle, which took up nearly half of the tablet’s space, was the first thing to catch his attention. “This tablet looks just like the one I keep at the palace.”

“Guess again, pharaoh.” Kaiba pointed at the only two other pictures on the tablet – a small rabbit and a large spider. “I remember that giant rock well, and it certainly didn’t have a big ass spider on it. Now then…”

“Kaiba?” Kisara looked concerned as Kaiba reached for the sapphire on the Shining Dragon’s head.

“Will you tell me what I want to know?” Kaiba let the powers of this tablet take him and his companions into a vision quest.

“And to think, you didn’t believe in ‘occult nonsense.’”

“Wheeler, if there was a perfect time to shut up, it’s now. Or really any time you think of opening your mouth.”

“Why you…”

“No, Kaiba’s right. Look at who’s here! It’s Anubis!” Mana pointed at a man with messy long blond hair, a cape, and a teal jewel in the middle of his forehead.

Yami Yugi looked at the elderly man standing next to Anubis. He bore the Millennium Eye and wore nothing but flowing white robes. “So… So, it’s true. Aknadin really _was_ Anubis’ accomplice.”

“Tch!” Anubis, clearly displeased at his latest creation, crushed it and sent it into a ball of shadows. “Yet another weak monster! Perhaps using just _servants_ of the Thief King aren’t enough… I have to find the scumbag himself. Maybe then I can stop conjuring things like mere rabbits.”

“If I may?” Aknadin spoke up. In his right hand, he held up a young man – bound and gagged – by the collar. “If we can’t transform the left hand of the Thief King into something powerful, then maybe the right hand will work.”

“I suppose he will have to suffice for the time being…” Anubis sighed as Aknadin threw the young man in front of him.

“Mmmph!” The young man whimpered loudly as eight spider’s legs sprouted from his body, and his form changed.

“Yes…” Anubis admired the black and red spider that towered over him, and the four Red-Eyes Black Dragons it killed. “Finally, a monster that can defeat Aknamkanon!”

“Are you really sure?” Aknadin pointed at this monster that faded as soon as it attacked.

“No… No! What could have been wrong _this_ time?!”

“I’ve heard that certain monsters require certain spells in order to survive. Such may have been the case with this one.”

“Then that’s the last time I’ve tried an experiment using foreign techniques… I’ll have to use Egyptian magic that can rival the Pharaoh’s Incantation. In fact… Speaking of the Pharaoh’s Incantation… Hahahaha!”

“That’s… so disgusting!” Téa started crying. “So Anubis used to perform experiments transforming humans into monsters?”

“Guys, it looks like it’s time for a scene change,” Tristan noted as the vision quest abruptly changed scenes – this time, to the throne room.

“That dickweed looks a lot like Kaiba! Let me at ‘im!” Joey tried to “swim” over to where Priest Seto stood, but only flailed about midair.

“Wheeler, just shut up and watch.” Kaiba looked to the elderly man who knelt in pain.

“What’s… happening to me?!” The elderly man could feel his time at an end, and it scared him to not know why.

“Pharaoh Aknamkanon!” Priest Seto knelt down, trying in vain to invoke the power of the Millennium Rod. “No! Don’t go!”

“S-Seto…” Aknamkanon’s soul began to fade into the shadows. “Can I see you… smile for me… one last time? One more smile… before I go?”

“Pharaoh… I… I’m a sorry excuse of a High Priest… Aaaaargh!” Seto threw the Millennium Rod at the wall, nearly breaking it in a fit of rage. “Father… Just you wait, I’m coming for you!”

Tristan asked, “What… the hell was that about?”

The scene changed yet again to Anubis’ chamber, and Kaiba responded, “Do you guys always talk during the movie?”

“Hahahaha!” Anubis held up an object that resembled the Millennium Puzzle. “With this, the Pyramid of Light, there will be no failures in my experiments any longer!”

“Then what will your next experiment look like?”

No sooner had Aknadin asked this question when an intruder made his presence known in the middle of the chamber. “Father! I should have known that you have allied yourself with Anubis!”

“Hmm… I think we’re about to find out what my next experiment will be. Aknadin, as you know, those in the royal family carry the blood of the Creator. As such, I believe they’ll serve as perfect vessels for an all-powerful monster!”

“As amazing as that sounds, I do not wish to risk my own life for your experiment.” Aknadin gave his son a sly smile. “But I willingly offer my son. Do with him what you will.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Hey!” Seto couldn’t resist the zombie army that swarmed and bound him. “Father! You fucking traitor!”

“Hehehehe…” Anubis held the Pyramid of Light in the air. “O most blessed goddess, our Creator of Light! I present to you the Pyramid of Light, crafted from the very ba of Pharaoh Aknamkanon himself! I ask you to infuse your ka with the ba of His Highness Priest Seto! Make him into a monster that can rival even the gods themselves!”

“Oh my gods…” Seto watched as his skin became aglow, and the zombies’ grip on him became even more painful. “Aaaaaargh!”

“Irot ow et on ekaoy… Edam ih ukatabah ukakat!” This dark incantation gave Seto the fuel to complete his transformation. “Arise, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!”

“Graaaaar!” Seto easily killed the zombies that bound him, but before he could motion to kill Anubis and Aknadin, the former uttered more words of the Dark Incantation.

“With these words from my lips, you have no choice but to obey my every command! Now go! Show the common people just who rules this land!”

“I’ll have to thank you.” Aknadin started to pack his things, with the intention of returning to the palace. “You have made me the father of a god!”

“…Wait. Stay silent.” Anubis heard light footsteps coming from the chamber entrance. Soon after, a singing voice followed. “No! It cannot be! How is the pharaoh still alive?”

“Look again, Anubis! It’s not Aknamkanon that stands before you…” The Millennium Pendant was now in Aknadin’s sights. “It’s his son! He’s using the Pharaoh’s Incantation!”

“Impossible!” Anubis watched as Seto turned back into a human. “Not even Priest Mahad had been able to separate his ba from the ka of his monster! …Wait, Aknadin, where are you going?”

“Anywhere is better than here! If the new pharaoh is to execute you, then I’m not letting him take me down with you!”

With that, Aknadin fled the scene right before Mahad and Isis stormed in. The vision quest now panned to the desert just outside the chamber, with Seto staring down an unfamiliar enemy.

“So… That’s how it happened…” Yami Yugi felt a tear run down his cheek. “Father… Anubis killed him!”

“I’m shocked too, babe.” Kaiba wrapped a quivering arm around Yami Yugi’s shoulders. “But there’s still more to see.”

“Yuck! That guy’s got a dragon head for a dick.” Tristan’s remark elicited a light slap to the face from Téa.

“Huh.” The enemy unfurled his purple wings as he towered over Seto. “I was under the impression that I would be facing the pharaoh. But all that I see is a priest who was too dimwitted to bring his Millennium Item to battle.”

“I don’t need the Millennium Rod this day,” Seto declared. “For you see, I am a weapon unto myself. Zorc! Your reign of terror will end today!”

“Hahaha! You really think so, boy?”

“Hah!” Seto jumped onto the base of the building and climbed it. When he reached the top, he jumped off, transforming into the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon without freefalling. “Yeah. Yeah, I really do. You cannot defeat the power of the gods!”

“You? Power of the gods?” Zorc shot a Zorc Inferno in Seto’s direction to counter the Shining Neutron Blast coming at him. “Don’t make me laugh!”

After many more exchanges of attacks, Seto spoke, “I’ll give you credit for one thing. Of any foe we of the royal court have faced, you are the strongest.”

“Flattery isn’t going to save you – or your precious pharaoh for that matter! Why don’t I remind you?” Zorc suddenly vanished.

“Damn…” Seto tried in vain to look for Zorc. Instead, the Dark One found him, making his presence known with a sharp Zorc Inferno to the back. “Urgh…”

Zorc was pleased to see Seto barely managing to remain airborne. “You must realize that you cannot defeat me! Though in my final act of mercy, I’ll spare your life if you give me the pharaoh.”

“No! I refuse to give _you_ the man I love more than anything!” Seto closed his eyes as his body glowed a light blue.

“Then you’ll- Huh?”

“I’m sorry, my love… But I really _will_ be taking my love for you before Osiris.” Seto shed one last tear before launching himself at Zorc full force. “Shining Nova!”

“Argh! Damn you… Horakhty…” So were Zorc’s last words as Seto’s lifeless body fell to the sand.

Joey felt as if he were being sucked into a vacuum. “Whoa, man! I think the movie is ending, you guys!”

“I… I…” Before Yami Yugi could truly process what he had just seen, the surroundings became fuzzy. Soon, he and his companions were brought back to reality.


	19. Queen of Games

Chapter 19 – Queen of Games

“Phew!” Despite what everyone had been through, Joey felt relieved to feel the earth beneath his feet once more. “I think we better get out of here before we get covered in zombie goo.”

“I concur,” spoke Téa. “I think we’ve learned enough information for one day. Don’t you think so, pharaoh?”

“…” Yami Yugi’s breathed shallowly as he stared at the ground while kneeling.

“Pharaoh? You okay, man?” Joey offered a hand for Yami Yugi to take.

“I… I had no idea… That Anubis killed my father… And that Seto… He died trying to save me!”

Though his other friends tried to calm Yami Yugi down, they all failed. That is, until Kaiba came up to him and spoke to him bluntly, “Pharaoh! Snap out of it! That’s all in the past! Don’t you remember what you said back at Dartz’ lair? Through these new bodies, we may live again.”

“M-My love…” Yami Yugi stopped crying and used Kaiba as a crutch to get up. “Forgive me. I lied to you about your powers. All this time, I didn’t know that you can’t just transform into the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon… you _are_ the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.”

“Personally, being a dragon is what I’ve always wanted. Just you wait until we get back to Domino City. Then everyone will know who is the real _queen_ of games.”

“Pfft… So you acknowledge you’re the one on the bottom?”

“If I wasn’t so damned tired, I would stick a dragon claw up your ass for that, Wheeler.”

“Oh come on, Joey.” Yugi cut in. “The sex life of those two is no business of ours.”

“You’re concerned about _him_ but not for _me_ getting threatened?”

Everyone else was laughing at this playful exchange except for Yami Yugi, and Kaiba looked concerned. “Babe? Was it something I said?”

“I…” Before Yami Yugi could say what he wanted to, he heard a familiar snickering from behind Anubis’ giant altar. “Oh!”

“Looks like we have some guests!” Tristan began to walk over. “Could it be… zombies?”

“Tristan, you’ve got to be the dumbest person on the planet to not recognize that laugh.” Joey walked ahead, and sure enough, Weevil Underwood could be found behind the altar. “You dung beetle! You’ve stalked us all this way? Why?”

“I… uh…” Weevil looked to the small white rabbit he cradled in his arms. “You see, I was trying to catch this rabbit, when all of a sudden, he wandered into this spooky chamber.”

“So you’re catching rabbits instead of insects now?” Joey questioned.

“Uh huh!”

Joey looked to the Duel Disks Weevil wore on either arm. “Where did you get that other Duel Disk?”

“Also, I’ve noticed that Raptor isn’t with you,” remarked Tristan.

“He… uh… He ran to the bathroom!”

“Guys, I think you should know something,” Yugi interjected. “I remember hearing in history class that rabbits weren’t domesticated until the Middle Ages. Even at that time, they were native to Europe.”

Before Weevil could fish for another excuse, the rabbit sneezed quietly a few times before doing one loud sneeze, transforming into Rex Raptor.

“Duuuuude…” Téa was no less amazed at Rex’s transformation than she was at Kaiba’s. “I didn’t know that Rex could turn into an animal too!”

“Hahaha!” Tristan teased. “You’re a little wabbit! You’re a little wabbit!”

“Wabbit want a carrot?” Joey happened to find a nearby bunch of carrots and dangled one in front of Rex.

“Well, excuuuuse me, princess! Not all of us can turn into god-like dragons!” Rex glared at Kaiba with jealousy.

Though Kaiba would normally have a retort for that, he looked upon Rex curiously. _The rabbit from the vision quest… No, it can’t be. This boy is too daft._

“Now that you’re here,” Yami Yugi spoke up. “I’d like to ask you two something. I’ve heard the two of you survived a Shadow Game. Can you tell me a bit more about the duel?”

“I don’t really remember much…” Rex replied. “The guys we dueled were just two randos that used a bunch of zombie and fiend cards.”

“And…” Weevil shook in fear of recalling that duel. “When we defeated them, they actually died. I didn’t know Duel Monsters could do that to you!”

“You said zombie and fiend cards?” Joey recalled his battles from Duelist Kingdom. “It’s Bonz!”

“Joey, that’s ridiculous,” replied Tristan.

“Well, who else do we know that loves zombie cards so much?”

“Sp-Speaking of zombies…” Weevil alerted everyone to a single zombie that arose from the central altar. “That’s gotta be the biggest zombie I’ve ever seen!”

“AAAAAH!” Out of fear, Rex turned back into a rabbit and buried himself in Weevil’s lap. “Don’t eat me!”

Kaiba vaguely recognized this zombie and shielded his eyes from him.. “I’ve learned my lesson from last time… Don’t look at the penis.”

“You know him, rich boy?”

“Oh, he knows me…” The zombie, now fully formed, cackled.

“Anubis!” Yami Yugi couldn’t believe his eyes. “But how?”

“As the pharaoh, I thought you would know that in our culture, the dead can live again. But then again, you still haven’t regained all of your memories.”

“I would dare say I’ve remembered enough…” Yami Yugi shook in anger when he saw the Pyramid of Light hanging from Anubis’ neck. “Murderer.”

“I would dare say you haven’t! But if you defeat me in a duel right now, I’ll tell you the final piece of the puzzle. No pun intended.”

“Do you mean… Does it have anything to do with my real name?”

“Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t.”

“Seeing as how you’re not going to speak further on the topic…” Yami Yugi’s Duel Disk changed to battle form.

“I’ll even be generous and let you have the first turn,” Anubis spoke as he generated his starting hand out of thin air. “I’m curious to see how you’re going to defeat me without the aid of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon… Or should I say Seto Kaiba?”

“Pharaoh… You better give him hell.” Kaiba spoke through gritted teeth.

“Then… I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode. I use her special ability to add Kiwi Magician Girl to my hand.”

“Are you nuts, pharaoh?” Rex squeaked. “Leaving a 400-attack monster in attack mode?”

“Ugh, the Dweeb Patrol was already annoying before… You better not say anything else stupid, rabbit stew.”

“Y-Yeowch… You got it, Mr. Kaiba… Uh, sir…” Rex watched most of the rest of the duel hiding under Weevil’s hands.

Anubis liked his starting hand and the card he drew, but kept up his usual poker face. “I’ll set a card face down and end my turn.”

 _I have a chance to attack him directly so soon in the game… But I have a fair idea of what his set card is._ “Here’s Lemon Magician Girl in attack mode! Her ability allows me to tribute Berry Magician Girl so I may add Dark Magician to my hand. Now… Lemon Magician Girl! Direct attack! I’ll set a card before ending my turn.”

“All right!” Joey cheered. “Anubis, you’ve gotta draw something real good to make it past next turn!”

“I’m surrounded by idiots…” Kaiba rubbed his temples.

“And that’s where I concur… Except for the pharaoh, of course, for he knows this card well. I reveal my trap, the Pyramid of Light! Now that this card is face up, I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia from my hand!”

“Oh… I’m sorry, pharaoh, I just jinxed you.”

“I’ll also use my spell, Remove Trap, to destroy the Pyramid of Light. I take it you remember from our last duel what happens if the Pyramid is destroyed.”

“Yes, which is exactly why I use my counter trap Magic Drain! …You’re not going to summon Theinen, Anubis. I won’t let you.”

“Hrr… So you’ve stayed alive for one more turn. But even if you were live through this duel, your relationship with Kaiba is doomed for failure.”

Yami Yugi drew his next card, and before he summoned it, he demanded, “Elaborate.”

“I’m pretty sure you know by now that you are not meant to exist in the present day. So if you want to stay with Kaiba, then he’ll have to stay here in ancient Egypt with you. That is of course, after the highly unlikely event that he forgoes KaibaCorp.”

Kaiba had come to the grim realization that Anubis told the truth. “You’re asking me… to give up the company I’ve worked hard to build? The one that allows people all over the world to really enjoy dueling?”

 _Yes, that’s right…_ Anubis thought. _Now’s the time to decide what you truly love most, Kaiba._

“Seto, don’t listen to him!” Mokuba gave Kaiba a firm side hug before glaring at Anubis. “You’re gonna be eating the pharaoh’s dust, ya creep!”

Yami Yugi tried not to let Anubis’ words get to him. “I summon Dreamsprite in defense mode, and after I switch Lemon Magician Girl to defense mode, I’ll end my turn.”

“Looks like you _won’t_ be surviving this turn… For I play the spell Emergency Provisions! I can destroy any of my own spells and traps, and gain 1000 Life Points per card. So not only do I gain the Life Points I paid to summon my sphinxes, but I also get to Special Summon my ace monster from my hand…”

“Theinen the Great Sphinx…” Yami Yugi watched this monster in slight fear.

“I will pay 500 more Life Points to increase my monster’s attack by 3000. And if you thought your monsters are safe in defense mode, you’re wrong… Obedience forces your Dreamsprite into attack mode!”

“But you won’t be attacking _her!_ I use Dreamsprite’s special ability to redirect your attack to my Lemon Magician Girl! Using her special ability, I can summon Dark Magician from my hand and redirect your attack at _him._ ”

“Hmph. You’ve sure got an interesting way of playing tag, pharaoh. Now make your move!”

“So I shall. Draw!” Yami Yugi didn’t expect this unusual draw to be in his deck. _“Red-Eyes Fusion?” I’ve never seen this card before! Not even when I was searching my deck for Dark Magician and Kiwi Magician Girl! …Joey. It’s you, isn’t it? Thank you, my friend. But I can’t use your card yet. It’s not enough to defeat Theinen._ “I’ll turn Dreamsprite back to defense mode.”

“I can still destroy your Dreamsprite with Theinen, though!”

 _Another Red-Eyes card!_ Yami Yugi looked at the card he drew, Return of the Red-Eyes. _But is it going to help me? Especially since I don’t have any monsters in my hand right now?_ “I’ll just set a card face-down.”

“…Now that your Lemon Magician Girl is finally gone, the rest of your Life Points will be as well!”

 _I don’t want to waste this Red-Eyes Fusion so quickly. But if I must, then I will… Heart of the cards, guide me! …Yes! This Horn of the Unicorn should be enough!_ “I play a spell, Red-Eyes Fusion, to Fusion Summon Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!”

Joey was too amazed at this monster to speak his mind aloud. _Where in the heck did the pharaoh get a Red-Eyes?!_

“I also reveal my face-down card, Return of the Red-Eyes, to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the Graveyard. Then I’ll equip it with Horn of the Unicorn – and a Warrior monster from my Graveyard – which should be plenty for your Theinen the Great Sphinx to handle!”

“You’ve got a new monster. Big deal! But it’s not big enough to defeat this… I Fusion Summon the strongest Beast monster of all! Master of Oz!”

“Yikes! The thing’s got 4200 attack points! If only you had big bro’s Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.”

Kaiba didn’t have the energy or desire to say “Shut up, Mokuba” aloud.

“Crush that Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, Master of Oz! I would wish you good luck in drawing something good, pharaoh, but not even all of the luck in the world can save you now! Hahahaha!”

“Do you really think so?”

“What are you playing at?”

“These new Red-Eyes cards have all kinds of special abilities! First, I redraw Horn of the Unicorn. I use Return of the Red-Eyes to Special Summon Dark Magician from my Graveyard! I also use my Slash Dragon’s special ability to summon the Warrior monster I used for its Fusion Summon… Evocator Chevalier!”

“And…? Still barely even _half_ the attack points you need to defeat my Master of Oz!”

“I fully recognize that. I equip Evocator Chevalier with Horn of the Unicorn. Using Evocator Chevalier’s special ability, I send its equip spell to the Graveyard…”

“To do what, exactly?”

“Destroy your Master of Oz!”

“…” Anubis quickly realized what was to come, and in his mind, he already conceded defeat.

“Now you’re wide open to attack! Evocator Chevalier and Dark Magician! Attack Anubis’ Life Points directly and finish this duel!”

“Hah…” Anubis knelt, his soul beginning to disintegrate. “Well… done… pharaoh. I do not have much time left, but I suppose I owe you a reward. There is a reason you don’t remember your real name. It is a password that will unlock the true power of your Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaoh’s Incantation. If you want to defeat your final enemy, then you need to remember it at all costs.”

When Anubis had finally disappeared, Joey broke the silence that followed. “He’s gone for good this time, right?”

“Mm. Joey… Thank you.”

“For what? All I did was give you unlucky vibes, thanks to my big mouth.”

“But you snuck those Red-Eyes cards into my deck.”

“Believe me, pharaoh, if those cards were really mine, I would proudly claim them.”

“Then who…”

“Ah… ACHOO!” Rex sneezed, reverting to human form.

“We should change your name to Sneezy,” Joey remarked.

“Very funny, Joey. Pharaoh, those cards are mine. I snuck them into your deck during the vision quest.”

“You were there? I mean… How did you get them in the first place?”

“You forget that Weevil and I once worked for a guy that had every card ever made.”

“But why did you do it?” Yami Yugi gave Rex his cards back.

“Well…” Rex paused as he tried to think of the right words. “I’ve tried being a super villain and I failed miserably at it… I figured I might try to be a good guy for once. Those cards really saved my butt in the tag duel, I’ll have you know.”

Weevil didn’t like this talk of Rex wanting to be one of the “good guys.” “Rex! Where’s your pride as a bad guy and as Joey’s ultimate rival?”

For once, Joey gave Rex a warm smile. “He already _is_ a worthy rival.”

“I… Er… Uh… Thanks, I guess.” Rex blushed happily.

“ _You_ , on the other hand, bug boy… You could certainly take a page from Rex’s book.”

“Yeah! At least he plays fairly!” Téa added.

“And to think, you call yourself a worthy rival to the pharaoh…” Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “Disgusting.”

“Guys, stop it! You don’t know what he’s been through!” Rex gave Weevil a full hug without thinking, and quickly broke that hug.

“Rex, you dino brain!” Weevil mumbled. “You want to let everyone know?”

“I don’t see what the problem is! If the pharaoh is bold enough to let his entire kingdom know about _his_ relationship, then… then surely…”

“No. I don’t trust them.” Weevil trembled with resentment as everyone else in the room glowered at him. “I’ll never trust these jerks!”

“Okay, enough of that!” Joey intervened. “Let’s go find the pharaoh’s real name!”

“My real name… We’re not going to find it here, guys. Let’s return to the palace to rest. We’ve been through a lot today.”


	20. Torment in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I wrote most of this chapter whilst drinking wine, so forgive me. I’m also sorry for the slow updates. Not only am I swamped at work, but the duel portrayed in this chapter was very hard to write, and definitely the most important duel in the fic.
> 
> Also there is minor blood in this chapter. But nothing graphic.

Chapter 20 – Torment in Hell

“It’s quiet…” were Joey’s first words upon return to the palace. “ _Too_ quiet.”

“You sure this is the best time for clichéd movie references, Wheeler?”

“Besides,” spoke Yami Yugi. “You forget that the attacks were mostly concentrated in the villages. Plus I think this silence is a sign of peace.”

“Guess again, pharaoh!” Téa walked a further bit behind the rest of the gang. “Someone’s hurt!”

“What?” Yami Yugi rushed over to where Téa stood – the nearest medical ward – and his heart sank to learn that Mahad had been gravely wounded. “Gods… Mahad! What happened to you?”

“Pharaoh…” Mahad coughed up a bit of blood. “Isis… We were suddenly attacked by two strong men… I… I had never seen the likes of them before! I bought time for Isis so that she may escape to the nearest village… I hope that she’s okay… and that she found Karim or Shada.”

“Master… Master, please don’t die!” Mana pleaded with tears.

“Mana… I’ve taught you everything I know. Take my place as a High Priest on the royal court… And if you can defeat the man who took my Millennium Ring… It’s yours.”

“I don’t even care about that, Master! …Master? Oh… Oh no…” Mana took Mahad’s staff from his cold hands. “I promise. I will serve the royal family to the best of my ability in your place.”

“We better find the bastard who did this!” Joey proposed. “Huh? Pharaoh?”

“If only I hadn’t left the palace… If only I had doubled the guard at the palace, then Mahad would still be alive…”

“Babe, it’s not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this, given what we know about the enemy.”

“My love, I’ve realized something. If we are to put an end to this war, then we need to kill the two men who did this. If they were strong enough to kill a High Priest, then I can only imagine what they would do to the common citizenry.”

“Funny you should say that, pharaoh.” Tristan looked to Rex and Weevil. “Because I don’t think you’ve finished interrogating these nimrods.”

“You’re right… Say, guys?”

“What do you want?” The events from Anubis’ chamber still fresh in his mind, Weevil cast his gaze to the side. “I’ve already told you all that I know.”

“But surely the two guys you dueled serve a master,” Yami Yugi continued. “Did they happen to mention anything of the sort?”

“Actually… Come to think of it, one of them thanked their master for lending them a rare card…” Rex recalled. “Or something like that.”

“What was the card?”

“It was… Uh… Dank Necrofear.”

Weevil bonked Rex on the head for that answer. “ _Dark_ Necrofear, you dino brain!”

“‘Dark Necrofear…’”

Yami Yugi’s eyes opened wide when he started to surmise who this “master” was, but a sudden voice pulled him from his thoughts. “If you want to have at my ultimate monster, then I’ll gladly oblige, pharaoh!”

Though Yami Yugi, in his heart, wanted to partake in this challenge, Kaiba stopped him. “You have your own mission, and that’s to find your true name. While you do that, let me handle this ‘master.’”

“By yourself? Are you certain?”

“I’ve got the ‘power of the gods,’ remember?”

“That’s what you said in your past life!”

“Ugh, this isn’t the best time to argue!”

“Kaiba… Is this about what Anubis said? That we can’t be together because I belong in the past, and you in the present? So… Does this mean you choose KaibaCorp over me?”

“…Just go, before my heart breaks any more than it has already.”

“Then… May the power of the gods be with you.” In tears, Yami Yugi left through the back entrance, beckoning for his friends to follow.

As soon as the “Dweeb Patrol” had gone out of his sights, Kaiba exited the palace through the main entrance. He would have cried, too, if a somewhat familiar face hadn’t given him a not-so-warm welcome. “Huh. How disappointing. To think that I would be dueling the pharaoh, and yet I’m just dueling the present-day form of Priest Seto instead. But I guess you’ll do for now.”

“It can’t be… Yami Bakura! And…” Kaiba looked to the other man, with his spiky blond hair and tattooed, tan skin. “Yami Marik! But how? I thought you were dead… Is it occult nonsense again?”

“Nah, I’d just call it the power of the gods, gifted to only the most powerful in this country. Oh, and you can call me Bandit King Bakura. That _is_ my real name, after all.”

“I remember you well from Battle City.” Yami Marik stepped forward.

“Likewise.” Kaiba was ready to activate his Duel Disk any second now.

“Oh? Don’t tell me you plan to challenge us all by yourselves! I said I remember you well from Battle City, but last I checked, I placed second while _you_ barely placed third!”

A high-pitched shout interrupted this verbal fight. “Waaaaaait!”

“Hmm…” Bandit King Bakura eyed the intruders – Rex and Weevil – carefully. “Ah, yes, now I remember. These are the twerps who helped me recover my Millennium Ring.”

“Wait, is that Bakura? And… Who’s this, a Super Saiyan?” It took a while for Rex to process what was going on. “Hey, Kaiba, you gonna duel these guys?”

“Yeah, and you better stay back, rabbit stew!”

“Why you…” Weevil didn’t like hearing his boyfriend being addressed by that name. “I’ll show _you!_ ”

“No, baby, let _me_.” Rex had no qualms about calling Weevil a pet name in front of company. “I want to show Kaiba how I’ve improved since our last duel.”

“Wait, we’ve dueled before?”

“But of course! It was during a tournament you hosted before you lost to Yu- I mean, the pharaoh.”

“What tournament? Do you know how many tournaments I’ve hosted, rabbit stew? How many twerps like yourself I’ve crushed?”

“Argh, stop calling me that!” Rex had already fully activated his Duel Disk. “I’m tag dueling with you, and that’s final! We LGBT folk should stick together!”

“I don’t see how that has jack shit to do with anything, but I suppose I’ll humour you.” Kaiba looked to his two foes before starting up his own Duel Disk. “Don’t expect me to cover your ass, though. Also, you have a very poor taste in men, to have chosen a dung beetle like Underwood.”

“Yes, don’t let this ‘rabbit stew’ slow you down!” Bandit King Bakura summoned four stone tablets with his DiaDhank. “I’ll take the honour of first move. I summon Archfiend Heiress in attack mode! I’ll set a card, then turn it over to you, Kaiba.”

 _Hah!_ Kaiba marveled at his starting hand – Ancient Rules, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, White Stone of the Ancients, and Staunch Defender – as well as his newly drawn Karma Cut. _Already, I’m halfway done gathering all my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!_ “I play the spell Ancient Rules to Special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I’ll set two cards… before I unleash a White Lightning upon your Archfiend Heiress!”

“It’s all good…” Bandit King Bakura seemed chill, even though he had just suffered 2000 points of damage. “Because I activate my Heiress’ special ability to add an Archfiend card to my hand… and I choose Summoned Skull!”

“Good work, ‘partner!’” Yami Marik drew a card after this half-hearted congratulations. “I’ll set a card, then I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode! Now say goodbye to 800 of your attack points, Blue-Eyes! I’ll end it for now; it’s _your_ turn!”

“Who, me?” Rex was so entranced by the early heavy hitters that he barely remembered to draw a card – or to look at his starting hand. _Oh! I already have the Creepy Coney… Since Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on the field, I’d do well to play it._ “I’ll set a monster and another card. Turn over.”

“I’ll use one of _your_ favourite spells, Kaiba, to Special Summon Summoned Skull from my hand! Thanks to Dark Jeroid, my Summoned Skull has enough power to wipe out your ‘mighty’ Blue-Eyes!”

 _Hmph… I’m not worried, Bakura. I’ve got ways to get Blue-Eyes out of my Graveyard._ “You’ve activated my trap, Karma Cut! I’ll discard my White Stone of the Ancients to banish your Summoned Skull from the game!”

“Grr…” Bandit King Bakura was now open to a direct attack. “I’ll set a card before ending my turn.”

“Did you say ‘ending my turn?’ Good! Because thanks to my White Stone of the Ancient’s special ability, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes from my deck during the end phase! I know what you’re trying to pull here, Bakura, and let me tell you this: I am not going to let you summon your Dark Necrofear. …I’ll set this card, then with my newly summoned Blue-Eyes, I’ll attack Dark Jeroid!”

“You may be too smart to let him summon Dark Necrofear,” Yami Marik spoke as he drew a card. “But I know your dueling partner’s ‘strategies’ all too well. He shoots first and asks questions later! You cannot hope to defeat us like _that!”_

“Are you done?” Rex snarled. “Because I want to have my turn too, you know!”

“Oh, I will be soon! After I activate my Nightmare Wheel, weaken the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with it, then Special Summon my Zoa with Ancient Rules! Now, Zoa, attack that Blue-Eyes!”

“Leave my Blue-Eyes alone! Reveal trap card, Staunch Defender! Your attack is redirected… at rabbit stew’s set monster!”

“Heh! Even though my Creepy Coney is sent to the Graveyard, I still activate its special ability and you suffer 1000 points of damage, Super Saiyan! I also have a trap of my own, Dimension Equilibrium! Not only is your Zoa banished from the game, but I can also Special Summon my Creepy Coney from the Graveyard!”

“Oh!” Bandit King Bakura and Kaiba declared at the same time.

 _So…_ Rex stared at the plain white rabbit that stood on the battlefield. _That’s my animal form?_ “I play the Pot of Greed I just drew, then I use Book of Moon on my Creepy Coney. I also thought I’d take the time to mention that you’re defenseless, Super Saiyan.”

“My name is _Marik!_ ” Yami Marik roared.

“I don’t really give a frog’s fat ass what your name is, since you’re going to die anyway… thanks to this Bracchio-Radius I just summoned. I equip it with Raise Body Heat for good measure, then it’s time for a direct attack!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that! I activate Counter Gate!” Bandit King Bakura declared. “Your direct attack is negated, and Marik gets to draw a card. You better hope it’s not a monster… _Or else._ ”

“Th-Thank you.” Yami Marik displayed an unusual show of tenderness as he drew a card.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I just want to defeat these fools at all costs.”

“Anything you say… At any rate, thanks for the Normal Summon! I summon the card I just drew, Archfiend Empress, to my side of the field!”

“Then it’s my turn!” declared Bandit King Bakura. “I summon Giant Orc in attack mode! I’ll then play my spell, Mystik Wok, and tribute my Orc so that I can gain 2200 Life Points!”

“Shit… You just sent a third Fiend to the Graveyard, didn’t you?”

“That would be correct, Kaiba! I banish the Fiends in our Graveyards to summon my favourite monster of all… Dark Necrofear!”

“Yiiiiipe!” Rex fell on his butt upon seeing this familiar monster.

“You’ve got every right to be scared, because the monster I plan to attack is your Creepy Coney!”

“Hmph. You still suffer 1000 Life Points of damage, though.”

“I’m sure he’s well aware of that.” Kaiba spoke impatiently as he began his turn. “I’ll set a monster, then I banish White Stone of the Ancients from my Graveyard to take a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from there.”

“That’s it? Then, I’ll summon Revival Jam in defense mode! I’m sure you remember this monster from Battle City preeeetty well.”

“Yeah, I remember it. I remember it well enough to remember its flaws!”

“Go, Archfiend Heiress! Get rid of the Bracchio-Radius! So, who’s the defenseless one _now,_ rabbit stew?”

 _I won’t be… I hope the “heart of the cards” thing Yugi keeps on talking about is real…_ Rex beamed when he drew his Red-Eyes Fusion. _Oh, it’s real, all right!_ “I use my Red-Eyes Fusion card to Fusion Summon one of the strongest cards of all… Red-Eyes Slash Dragon! And though I may look like a dumb bag of bricks, I know better than to attack Dark Necrofear. So I’ll just get rid of Archfiend Empress instead!”

“Very cute that you’ve actually learned your lesson for once. But now I’ll set a card…. Then I’ll attack with Dark Necrofear!”

“What? But her attack-”

“Is exactly the same as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Which is why I’ll attack _that_ monster, so that I may Special Summon it to my side of the field! Then before I end my turn, I’ll set a card that I think the two of you will like… Hahaha!”

 _Dear gods, that better not be what I think it is!_ Kaiba thought. “I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode! That will be all.”

“My next turn will be just as simple! I’ll play the Pot of Greed I just drew, then set two cards.”

“Huhuhu… Weevil, he said ‘pot.’” Rex turned to look at his boyfriend, who during this entire duel, remained standing.

“Oh yeah… Hehehe. There’s a lot of that in this duel, I’ve noticed. Hehehe.”

“Oh my gods, just draw a damned card already.” Kaiba closed his eyes and face-palmed.

“I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode, then I’ll attack Revival Jam with my Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!” spoke Rex.

“Apparently, _you’ve_ never seen this monster – or the trap you just activated, Enchanted Javelin! I gain 3000 Life Points, then pay 1000 of them to Special Summon Revival Jam in defense mode.”

“Good work, partner.” Bandit King Bakura revealed his face down card – the one that nearly won his modern incarnation a spot at Battle City – Destiny Board. “I’ll play another Pot of Greed, and set two cards.”

Before Rex could make another pot reference, Kaiba spoke while he drew his next card, “Don’t even think about it, rabbit stew. I’ll tribute my Maiden with Eyes of Blue to activate the special ability of _this_ card – Sage with Eyes of Blue! With these two cards combined, I can Special Summon _two_ Blue-Eyes onto my side of the field! Now, Blue-Eyes, attack Blue-Eyes on Bakura’s side of the field so it returns to my Graveyard!”

“Sorry, Kaiba, but it’s not going to be that easy! I activate two traps – Enchanted Javelin and Jam Defender! Now I have a grand total of 6200 Life Points, and you’ve got no choice but to attack the Revival Jam!”

“Did you forget that I have two Blue-Eyes already? Now _my_ monster returns to my Graveyard, and your Nightmare Wheel is history!”

“Not a problem, not a problem…” Yami Marik laughed. “I’ve got all the Revival Jams – and Life Points - in the world, and I’ll summon one from my Graveyard, one from my hand in defense mode!”

Largely unaware of Yami Marik’s strategy, Rex summoned Jurrac Gallim in attack mode. “Hey, hey. If you don’t attack eventually, then you’re gonna run out of cards, buddy! I’ll attack you directly with both of my monsters, Bakura!”

“You mean my _Revival Jams?_ ” Yami Marik corrected.

“Hehehe, I’d knew you’d try that. I can still Special Summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck, if the one I have on the field destroys a monster.”

“Maybe you’re not a total dimwit after all! But then again, neither am I. I now have three letters of my Destiny Board in play, in addition to the trap I just set.”

 _Leaving himself to a direct attack? It may be risky, but…_ “I’ll direct attack Bakura with one of my Blue-Eyes!”

“Shouldn’t have taken the risk, Kaiba! I use one of my favourite traps, Counter Gate! …Now I summon Abominable Unchained Soul to my side of the field.”

Yami Marik waited a while to see if Kaiba would kamikaze one of his Blue-Eyes, then began his turn. “If I were you, I would have sacrifices one of your Blue-Eyes! Because if you did, you could prevent me from summoning my ultimate monster to _your_ side of the field! I sacrifice your two Blue-Eyes to Special Summon Lava Golem! Prepare to suffer for the four turns it will take for my monster to sap your Life Points!”

“That is if my Destiny Board doesn’t destroy him first!”

 _Shit… This duel…_ Rex couldn’t still his shaking hand as he drew Dark Effigy. _These guys are so much better than me! Even my strongest monster is nowhere near tough enough! Maybe I should have just let Kaiba duel by himself… I’m only weighing him down._

“Rabbit stew, this isn’t the time to give up!” Kaiba snapped Rex out of his despair. “Look more carefully at your cards, and at your Extra Deck! There’s a special ability somewhere there!”

 _Hey, he’s right!_ Rex looked at a powerful silver card in his Extra Deck. _I’ve never seen anyone Synchro Summon before, and what better time than now to do it!_ “The Destiny Board… The Lava Golem… It’s all going to end. Prepare to suffer as the dinosaurs did when they went extinct! I Synchro Summon… Jurrac Meteor!”

“What?” Kaiba, along with the other duel participants, had never heard of technique before. “‘Synchro Summon?’”

“I’ll tell you all about it later! Now every card on the battlefield is destroyed! But there is one survivor… My Jurrac Gallim comes back from my Graveyard, and it’s ready to attack you directly, Bakura!”

“Oooooh, I’m so scared!” The Bandit King sounded cool, but in his mind he cursed Rex for ruining one of his favourite strategies.

“You’re just going to end your turn like that? And with no set cards, either?” Kaiba smirked. “Then I’ll summon Assault Wyvern to attack you directly!”

“You think after the third time, you’d have known better than to attack one of us directly! Because now, my Battle Fader’s special ability activates! I can Special Summon it from my hand, and in so doing, end your battle phase!”

“And if you thought we were done torturing you… Well, that’s where you’re wrong!” Yami Marik played Monster Reborn. “I revive Archfiend Empress from my Graveyard! But before I attack, I’ll power her up with my field spell Archfiend Palabyrinth!”

Shadows danced across the battlefield now, adding to the backdrop of a pointy castle.

“S-So? I ain’t afraid of no ghosts!”

“Well, you will be when I destroy your Jurrac Gallim, and discard a card to negate its special ability! Now then, let’s see your last line of defense before I send you to hell!” Yami Marik taunted.

“I… I…” Rex summoned Dark Effigy and played Banner of Courage before turning back to Weevil. “Sorry, Weeves, but… Just know that I love you. Try not to cry too much when I’m gone, okay?”

“Rex…” Weevil started to feel burning butterflies in his stomach. “No… No, it can’t end this way!”

“Will you stop with the pessimism? Gods!” Kaiba growled. “I reveal my face-down card, Double Summon, and let you use it! Surely you’ve got something good in your hand that you can summon, right?”

“…” Rex bared both hands, indicating that they were free of cards. “In my next turn, Archfiend Empress will attack my Dark Effigy… Then that will be it for me.”

“Are you serious right now?” Weevil spoke in a distorted but calm voice. “Is my boyfriend really that weak? Whatever happened to your famous phrase ‘my duelin’ dinos will tear you to shreds?’”

“Weeves?” Rex froze in place when, after turning around, two spider’s legs jutted out of each sleeve of Weevil’s shirt and shorts. “No way… Don’t tell me that you’re a shapeshifter too?”

“Marik…” Weevil spoke through the black pincers that had replaced his mouth. “Let me teach you a lesson. If you mess with my beloved Rex Raptor… Then you’re only inviting yourself to an endless torment in hell!”


	21. To Heaven or Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be the darkest chapter in the entire fic, complete with lots of crying and cussing. Fair warning, Rex and Bandit King Bakura are going to suffer a ton in this chapter. This is the last chapter with significant Shrimpshipping. I promise the Prideshipping will get more significant from here on out!
> 
> For me, the characters' suffering is exacerbated by the horrible PMS cramps and bloating I had while writing this chapter. I also often get the flu when I forget to brush my teeth for a while and I think I feel one coming on (I just brushed my teeth this afternoon). Not helped, of course, by my intense work schedule. T_T Yet strangely, I feel more on a roll than ever!
> 
> Also, the title of this chapter is homage to one of my favourite yaoi manga, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, by Ayano Yamane. I forgot to mention, too, why Kaiba refers to Rex as "rabbit stew." That is homage to one of my other favourite yaoi manga, Crimson Spell. Also by Ayano Yamane.

Chapter 21 – To Heaven or Hell

“So now that we know your real name, we need to head back to the palace,” Téa proposed. “Kaiba could be in trouble…”

“I… I don’t think I want to go.” Yami Yugi moped while hugging his knees. “Besides, Kaiba is more than capable of fending for himself.”

“Come on, man, you’re the king for cryin’ out loud!” Joey pulled Yami Yugi off the ground. “You’re gonna let one little lover’s quarrel make you shirk your duties?”

“But-”

“Ya’ know what, screw what Anubis said! He’s dead! And anyway, did rich- I mean, _Kaiba_ actually say that he’d rather be president of KaibaCorp than be your wife?”

“…You know, you’re right, Joey. It may be hard, but… This isn’t the first time that we’ve quarreled, and it certainly won’t be the last. As any good partner should, I need to learn to communicate.”

“Pharaoh!” Téa smiled.

“What are you guys doing just standing there?” Yami Yugi summoned his Curse of Dragon and got on it.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” Joey mounted his Red-Eyes Black Dragon while Tristan joined him.

Tristan waited until they were nearly at the palace to speak his mind. “Say, guys? I noticed that those shrimpy brats weren’t with us the whole time.”

“Rex and Weevil, you mean?” asked Yugi.

“I just hope they’re not causing trouble at the palace…” Téa remarked. “Knowing those two, they’re probably- Oh my! The duel’s still going on?”

“Looks like a tag duel!” Tristan exclaimed, and his expression changed when he saw the half-shifted Weevil. “Whoa, it’s Spiderman!”

“Pretty sure that’s not what Spiderman is supposed to look like, Tristan.” Joey squinted. “Is that… It can’t be! Bug boy can transform like rich boy can?”

Red shadows and flames engulfed Weevil. He expressed no pain as he grew taller, becoming a gigantic spider that Yami Yugi remembered. “It’s that spider from the vision quest!”

“Raaaaa!”

As Weevil trampled onto the battlefield, charging towards Yami Marik, Rex looked to his Duel Disk. The Dark Effigy had disappeared, replaced by an even stronger monster card. “Weevil…” His gaze turned up to the beautiful creature his boyfriend had become. “This form… is amazing…”

“Aaaaaargh!” Four spider legs pierced Yami Marik’s body, and he died almost instantly.

“How do you like _them_ apples?” Rex smirked at his only remaining opponent, who had uncharacteristically taken on a somber expression. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue? Or should I say, spider got your tongue?”

“I thought I recognized you two!”

“Yeah, we’re the ‘brats’ who gave you back your Millennium Ring!”

“I’m talking about the past, you fool! You _do_ remember the pharaoh’s vision quest, do you not? Doesn’t the spider look familiar?”

“Wh-What?” The truth finally clicked for Rex. “Now that you mention it, my rabbit form looked a lot like that rabbit, too. But what are you getting at?”

“I’m saying that just like Kaiba here, the two of you also had past selves. …Back when all of the High Priests were still alive, I used to be one of the royal family’s most hated enemies. They… They killed them all… They killed everyone in my home village of Kul Elna, just to make some fancy schmancy artifacts called the Millennium Items!”

“Bakura…” In a moment of weakness, Yami Yugi couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man.

“This is what started my war against the royal family. I wanted to steal the Millennium Items so that _I_ may become pharaoh and overthrow the old one. And by my side the whole time were my most trusted thieves, Sia and Hu. As a bandit, I couldn’t bring myself to have compassion for another, not until those two orphans came into my life. Hu was an outspoken young man who had the ability to persuade anyone. Sia… He had a gift for writing and strategizing. He was my only equal in wits – so much that I had even named him as successor.”

“What happened to them?” Even a complete dimwit like Rex could feel empathy towards the Bandit King.

“In my desperation to destroy the royal family, I found another individual who hated the royal family as much as I did. His name was Anubis. I pleaded for his aid to kill the pharaoh, and in exchange, he asked for two strong individuals…” Bandit King Bakura’s breath hitched a few times. “So I offered to him Sia and Hu. But his experiments failed, and my only two friends had died… They died for nothing!”

“…” Kaiba couldn’t stand to look at Bandit King Bakura; even he felt tears coming on.

“And now… Now, I finally get to see them again!”

“What do you mean, ‘again?’” Weevil stood down.

“You…” The Bandit King continued to cry as he looked at Weevil and drew his next card. “Forgive me for what I’m about to do, Sia… No, Earthbound God Uru!”

“I… I’m a god?”

“That will be _‘was’_ in a few seconds!” Bandit King Bakura played the card he just drew. “I play my spell De-Spell to destroy Archfiend Palabyrinth! Now history repeats itself!”

“What do you-” Weevil could say no more as his body and soul quickly began to fade. “Aaaaah!”

“You…” Rex fell to his knees and cried when Weevil had died. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! What did you do to my boyfriend?”

“I got rid of the Field Spell he needed to survive… Hu, I’m sorry.”

“My name is _Rex Raptor,_ you motherfucker! I’ll fucking make you pay!”

“Hey, calm down, rabbit stew!” Kaiba intervened, then turned to the Bandit King. “Bakura, in case you forgot, there are _three_ duelists present right now! And right now, you’re looking at the one who’s going to kick your ass!”

“Priest Seto… No, _I_ will be the one to kick _your_ ass. You and your ilk… You took everything from me… You and the pharaoh will suffer in hell!”

“Please, like I haven’t been told to go to hell before,” replied Kaiba as he drew Polymerization. “I activate the special ability of my White Stone of the Ancients in my Graveyard to add a Blue-Eyes from there to my hand! Then my Assault Wyvern destroys your Battle Fader!”

“Rr...” Bandit King Bakura didn’t have any monsters on his side of the field or his hand.

“Then I tribute my Assault Wyvern to Special Summon the other Blue-Eyes in my Graveyard… Now, Blue-Eyes! Attack the Bandit King directly!”

“This physical pain… It’s nothing compared to what my people and I have suffered because of people like you!” After Rex didn’t draw anything that he could summon, the Bandit King slammed a monster onto his Duel Disk. “I summon Ally of Justice Quarantine in attack position! Good luck trying to Special Summon your light monsters _now_ , Priest Seto. And…”

“Ah!” Rex had few words as the Bandit King’s gaze fixed on him.

“Good luck to _you,_ Hu, in the afterlife… Ally of Justice Quarantine, attack Hu directly!”

“N-Nooooooo!” Pain seared throughout Rex’s body. “Weevil… Baby, wait for me… I’m coming… to join you…”

Rex’s death was the final straw for Kaiba, and he didn’t hold his tears back any longer. “Do you like torturing others, you monster?”

“Me? A ‘monster?’ Speak for yourself! Aren’t you the one who ‘destroys innocent souls’ every day? Even more so now that you are only one of three people who have retained their shapeshifting abilities to the modern world? And you plan to do it some more after you officially break up with the pharaoh and return to KaibaCorp? Also, you have no right to be sad about Hu’s death when I’ve known him for so long! Or… Don’t tell me that you’ve grown attached to someone other than the pharaoh or your younger brother?”

“Shut… up…”

“Make your next move! It will be your la-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Kaiba drew the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. “I can’t summon my ultimate beast yet, but I _can_ get rid of your Ally of Justice Quarantine with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”

“I won’t be defeated… Not by someone like you! I play the spell Jam Breeding Machine, and a Slime Token is summoned to my side of the field!”

“That’s it? A tactic that Marik tried on the pharaoh, and failed? Then I’ll set a monster and destroy that Slime Token with Blue-Eyes!”

“You’ll… never…. Aaaah! I play Pot of Greed! Then I’ll use De-Spell to get rid of Jam Breeding Machine so I can summon Brain Golem using the new Slime Token as a tribute!” Brain Golem, attack that set monster!”

“…What a dumbass you are, Bakura.” Kaiba didn’t bother to look at the card he just drew. “You just destroyed my last White Stone of the Ancients, which I banish to add the last Blue-Eyes White Dragon I need to my hand! Then I’ll activate the spell Polymerization to Fusion Summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!”

“ _That’s_ your ultimate beast?”

“No, my ultimate beast is…” Kaiba laid the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon onto his Duel Disk. “Myself! Behold the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon for the few seconds you have before it blasts you away! Shining Neutron Blast!”

Yami Yugi watched the final move of the duel, still floating from afar on his Curse of Dragon. “Kaiba… My love, well done.”

“So this… is how it ends…” The Bandit King looked to his arm; already, his hand had been consumed by the shadows. “I’m… finally dying.”

“Bakura…”

“What, you still have words for me, even now?” Bandit King Bakura gave a half-hearted chuckle. “What is it?”

“It’s about Anubis… I thought I’d let you know that the pharaoh defeated him himself.”

“He… He did, huh? Thank…. you…” So were Bandit King Bakura’s last words as his body and soul were no more.

Yami Yugi could hide no more, and ordered the Curse of Dragon down to Kaiba while his companions followed. “Kaiba!”

“Ph-Pharaoh…” Kaiba wasn’t prepared to face the man he loved. “And the rest of the Dweeb Patrol, too. You were watching the whole thing, weren’t you?”

“Er, most of it,” Joey answered. “We saw everything from when Weevil turned into a spider onwards.”

“Weevil… Rex…” Yugi, being the softhearted young man he was, cried. “They’re… dead, aren’t they? I know they were thorns in our sides the whole time, but… they really gave it their all in that duel! They didn’t deserve to die! Marik didn’t either!”

“Yugi…” Téa had begun to cry too, and before she could really break out in tears, she noticed Marik’s body glowing. “Hey! What’s happening to Marik?”

As soon as Téa took a single step forward, Marik not only moved, but he groaned. “Ugh…”

“Shit! That creep is still alive!”

Joey prepared to summon his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and stopped when Marik managed to get on his feet. “What do you mean ‘creep?’ Where am I?”

“Hey, easy there!” Tristan ran over to Marik, and helped him walk to where everyone else was. “So… You’re the _real_ Marik, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. My ‘other self’ is gone for good this time.”

“Wait, Marik. Before you continue…” Yami Yugi pointed to two beams of light descending from the sky and hitting the ground in front of them.

“Aaaaaah! More enemies!” Téa scrambled about, nearly slipping on a sand dune.

“Guess again, Téa.” Yami Yugi waited for the light to dissipate, and was certainly surprised to see Rex and Weevil again, both in half-shifted form.

“Ugh…” Rex’s vision was still blurry, but not enough to obscure his view of Weevil and his eight spider legs.

Though he was just as weak, Weevil had strength enough to give his boyfriend a hug. “Rex! Oh, my beloved… You’re alive…”

Rex returned the hug, pressing his rabbit paws into Weevil’s back. “Weeves, baby… I’m even happier that _you’re_ alive, despite the hell we’ve been through.”

“I will go anywhere, my love, as long as it is with you. I’ll accompany you to heaven or hell.” Weevil stroked Rex’s rabbit ears. His upper spider legs trailed from there to Rex’s back, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Um… Do we really need to see this?” Tristan’s eyebrow twitched.

“Well, I kinda knew those two were together,” Joey remarked, rubbing the space underneath his nose. “After Duelist Kingdom, they were inseparable.”

“I’m more interested in how they’re still alive,” spoke Yami Yugi. “Perhaps in a Shadow Tag Duel, if a duelist dies, they will come back to life if their partner wins.”

“Speaking of Duelist Kingdom…” Weevil spoke when he had broken the kiss. “I’m sorry that I was such an embarrassment back then.”

“Don’t worry about it, man.” Yugi shook his head. “That’s in the past.”

“Was I… Did I do good today?”

“Weevil Underwood, you were damned awesome out there!” Joey bent down to ruffle Weevil’s hair. “I wish I could turn into an awesome spider… god… _thingy_ too!”

“You see?” Yami Yugi squatted to Weevil’s eye level. “If you just believe in the heart of the cards and see the errors of your ways, you have the potential to be a great duelist.”

“And if it wasn’t for you, my evil persona would still be plaguing me,” Marik added with a bow. “I am forever in your debt.”

“…Yeah, I’ll have to agree,” Kaiba hesitated. “You’re quite the worthy rival to the pharaoh. After me, of course.”

“K-Kaiba…” Weevil could feel light tears in the corners of his eyes. “Thank you… so much… for saving Rex… Not even all the cards in the world are… worth as much as him…”

Joey waited a while for Weevil to say something else and grew concerned when he didn’t receive a response. “Weevil! No… No! Not after you just came back to us!”

Kisara and Mana knelt down to check for vital signs. After confirming that Weevil – along with Rex – was indeed alive, Kisara spoke, “Relax, Joseph. They’re alive. They’re just out cold and in need of rest.”

“Hahaha…” Joey wiped away his few tears. “I-I knew that!”

“Mana, you and Kisara will take these two to the palace’s infirmary.” Yami Yugi ordered. “The two of you will be responsible for caring for them. We’ll follow in a little bit, after I’ve told Kaiba what I’ve learned today.”


	22. Dawn Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a weird time to mention this, but did I happen to mention the strong, frequent Fire Emblem influences throughout this fic yet? :3 For instance, the “ancient Egyptian” is just the backwards Japanese lyrics to FE songs that have lyrics.
> 
> Fire Emblem Fates is said to be the worst game in the series, but I quite like it. This fanfic might as well be considered a Yu-Gi-Oh/Fire Emblem Fates crossover. Overall, I love Yu-Gi-Oh to death, but Fire Emblem has been part of my life for over 17 years and will always be my number one fandom. I highly recommend the "newer" Fire Emblem games (Fates, Awakening, Echoes, and Three Houses).

Chapter 22 – Dawn Breaks

Yami Yugi waited for Mana and Kisara’s departure before saying anything. “Kaiba…”

“…Pharaoh.” At first, Kaiba didn’t mind the old rival’s tension that lingered in the air. But that feeling lasted only a few seconds before the KaibaCorp president approached Yami Yugi and hugged him.

“K-Kaiba… My love?”

At that moment, Kaiba dropped his tough demeanour, not giving two shits at the “Dweeb Patrol” that saw this side of him. “You know, ever since I started that duel with Bakura, I’ve realized something. I love you. I’ll never find another man like you, one who can match my skills and fulfill my every wish. If I can’t have you because we live in different times… If I have to go back to modern day Domino City without you, then… I would rather die alone.”

“Me too, Kaiba…” In between kisses, Yami Yugi spoke, “Just like in my past life, I refuse to find a queen if that queen isn’t you. I’ve sworn my heart to you ever since the events in Dartz’s lair.”

Kaiba now held the pharaoh by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. “So. What is this ‘information that you have learned today?’”

“I have finally learned what my real name is. I’ve finally learned the last piece of my forgotten memories. But now that our true enemy is vanquished, I’ve no need to use its true power.”

“Good.” Kaiba pulled Yami Yugi in again. “I think we’ve had enough ‘epic’ battles for one day.”

Just then, a voice with seemingly no source appeared. “That’s fine with me! It will make taking over all Egypt that much easier!”

“Oh, great,” Kaiba scoffed. “How many times do people have to die in this joint before they _really_ die? Bakura.”

“Listen more closely, love. It sounds like the Bandit King, but his voice is warped. I mean, more than usual. In fact…” Yami Yugi gasped when he slowly started to realize just who it was that now stood before him. “…Zorc.”

“Pharaoh.” Zorc stared the couple down. “We meet again. Ah, if the Bandit King wasn’t dead because he sacrificed himself to revive me, then I’d thank him.”

“Tristan, don’t even make jokes about this guy’s penis again,” Joey spoke.

“Joey…” Kaiba had never addressed Joey by his first name before. Already half-shifted, he ordered, “All of you need to get the hell out of here!”

“No way, Kaiba! Don’t you remember how we all fought together on Atlantis?”

“No, Joey, he’s right,” added Yami Yugi. “I admire your courage, but this is not your fight. Go take the others where it is safe!”

“Pharaoh… Fine, then I trust you.” Joey summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and everyone else quickly mounted it. “Hiyah!”

“How bold of you to think that just two puny humans could defeat the all-powerful Dark One Zorc! What makes you think this fight will be any different from the fights we’ve had in the past?”

“I’ll show you what I mean.” Yami Yugi closed his eyes. “Hear my name and tremble, Dark One! I am the son of Aknamkanon… Atem!”

Kaiba said nothing as a beam of light emitted from the man he loved, revealing a man with a gold crown, white tunic, and skin the colour of cinnamon. “Atem…” He loved the sound of the pharaoh’s name.

“Kaiba… There is only one way to defeat him. You must shapeshift while I weaken him with the Pharaoh’s Incantation.”

“No! What if you-”

“There is no time!” Atem yelled as hordes of zombies and mummies crept out of the dunes. Adding to the gravity of the task were the presence of golems, hurling rocks at Atem that he barely dodged in time. “I hate to sound like a broken record, but don’t forget our promises.”

“And ours!”

“Joey!” Kaiba turned around. “I thought I told you dweebs to flee.”

“See, here’s the thing you gotta learn about us friends, rich boy. We don’t concern ourselves with trivial things like ‘fleeing.’”

“And we don’t concern ourselves with trivial things like letting Joey Wheeler show us up!” Rex and Weevil spoke in unison, completely in human form now.

“You shouldn’t be out here either! Unless…”

“Y’all heal fast,” Joey finished Atem’s sentence. “Eh, must be a shapeshifter thing.”

“Truth be told, I’m still tired as hell from that last battle, so I can’t transform… But I _can_ use this!” Rex summoned Serpent Night Dragon, and soon after, Weevil’s Metamorphosed Insect Queen followed.

“I am by your side too, my pharaoh,” Kisara joined in with her Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

“So am I!” Mana twirled her staves about. “This is for Master… I’ll show you all what he’s taught me!”

“I will use my cards for good this time,” spoke Marik. “You can count on it.”

“Everyone… Join me! And fight for the salvation of all Egypt!” Atem paused before beginning the Incantation. “Ukuyimusus ot e imay… Azuo on aukah anorustu…”

“My power is… fading… But why?” Zorc glared down at an unfazed Kaiba. “Priest Seto’s modern incarnation… It’s all your damned fault! I’ll kill you just like I’ve done in the past!”

The light from Kaiba’s transformation shone brighter than the sun directly above. “Zorc… I am going to destroy you once and for all!” he growled as he, with an energy beam at the ready, charged at the Dark One.

“Hah!” Nice try, you dumb dragon!” Despite his colossal size, Zorc could evade Kaiba’s attack just fine. He leapt from sand dune to sand dune like a hare while locking his spite-filled gaze on Kaiba.

Neither the constant need to take a deep breath nor the whiplash from the recoil after many shots stopped Kaiba from his attempt to kill the Dark One. “You get weaker and weaker! Is this seriously all you have after all these years?”

“Oh, quite the contrary, Kaiba.” Zorc smirked. “You haven’t seen the last of me yet! The powers of all that is unholy compel you!”

“Oooh. I’d be shaking in my boots, if I had any.” Kaiba attempted to shoot another Shining Neutron Blast at Zorc, but every time he did so, a fiend or some other appeared to take the hit instead. With each fiend destroyed, the cloud of sand whipped up even more. “See? I can fight like one of you shapeshifters now!”

“Don’t you dare put yourself on par with my kind, vermin!” Kaiba thundered, soaring into a lone cloud and firing a beam across the desert.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t,” Zorc admitted halfheartedly as he lured Kaiba farther from the dragon’s allies. “After all, I am superior to the likes of you!”

“You’re not going anywhere!” Kaiba, with a powerful gust underneath his wings, followed Zorc towards the villages. “Here? Does your wickedness know any bounds?”

“What’s the matter, dragon boy? Scared of harming this pathetic excuse of a country?” Zorc heckled as he demolished a few houses near Kaiba without remorse.

“If you hate it so much, then why do you live in it?” Kaiba returned the attack, narrowly avoiding destroying a stone building.

“Because it is my goal to rid this country – along with the rest of Earth – of all its life.” Spurring Kaiba to follow him to an especially poor village, Zorc aimed an attack there. “This village… It doesn’t need to exist. Don’t you agree?”

“Oh gods…” A butcher left his shop, staring at Zorc with chills across his body. “What is that thing?”

“No!” A baker, with a weak leg, from across the street clung to a nearby wooden post. “It’s an evil god! He’s going to destroy our village!”

“Don’t you dare, Zorc!” Kaiba warned through an expression full of hatred.

“Oh, yeah? What are you going to do to me? Use your self-destruction Shining Nova? I dare you to try! I am going to blast this puny village, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“Zorc, no!” Kaiba, ignoring the cruel whip of the wind on his face, tried to block the shots. But already had witnessed wood splinters and rubble of the village scattered where it once stood.

“Our… Our village…” The butcher, who along with his fellow villagers barely managed to escape the explosion, knelt on the sand and mourned as the splinters dug into his knees.

“It’s now a wasteland…” The baker and his wife held each other while they cried. “We need to get the survivors to the nearest medical ward! Maybe the palace…”

“Don’t think I’m going to let you live!” Zorc threatened, poised to shoot the village’s survivors down.

“Don’t think _I_ am going to let you kill them!” Kaiba let loose a long beam that blocked Zorc’s shots.

“Out of my way!” Having lost interest in the villagers, Zorc returned to just outside the palace. He noticed that during the course of the battle, Rex and Atem had been separated from the rest of the army. “Pharaoh…”

“Argh…” Kaiba tolerated the fresh gash on his left temple and endeavoured to catch up with his opponent.

“Prepare to fall, pharaoh!”

As Zorc prepared another attack, Rex happened to notice the Dark One before Atem could turn around. Whilst running to protect the pharaoh, the dinosaur duelist yelled, “Atem! Look out!”

“Rabbit stew! Babe!” Kaiba didn’t care that the gash slowed him down, he tried his best to conjure up an attack of his own anyway.

Luckily, he wouldn’t have to, as a “new” ally came to Rex’s rescue, chanting, “Urataw imu on arozihsoh! Asabust ikaneragek!”

“Isis!” Atem beamed in relief at the sight of his High Priestess, whose incantation created a barrier. “Thank Ra that you’re okay! But Mahad… He-”

“I know, my king, I know… That is why I will fight alongside you and protect you.” Isis looked up to Kaiba, who had just arrived at the scene. “And you as well, Kaiba.”

“Ishizu… No, _Isis._ ” Kaiba turned his attention back to Zorc. “Let me handle this dirtbag.”

“Grr! Why do you care so much about the people of this country?” Zorc temporarily ceased fire. “Are you not the president of a modern corporation who rejects all ‘occult nonsense?’ What is the point of doing it all if you’re destined to return to your own time anyway?”

“I just want to prove how much better I am than you, that’s all. And… I want to leave behind a peaceful world for the man I love.”

“A man of few words, I see.” Zorc generated a rope of thick shadows from his hands. “The only thing you’ll be leaving behind, however, is your corpse when I unleash this attack upon you.”

“Of what do you speak, fool?”

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough.” The rope of shadows danced about the desert, clearing the dunes in its path. “And now, be prepared to taste the power of the darkness of people’s hearts of the past five thousand years!”

“That’s a few too many ‘of’s’ for my lik-”

For a short while, Kaiba held his position firmly, ready to give his life to protect Egypt. The shadows abruptly emerged from the dunes, catching him off guard and hitting him square in the chest. As quickly as a peregrine falcon, the dragon dove headfirst into the sand dune below, too weak to hold onto his dragon form.

“K-Kaiba! No!!” Atem shrieked, beginning to panic.

“Red-Eyes! Take us to where Kaiba just fell!” Joey ordered as the others followed.

“Hehehe…” Zorc didn’t intervene. “It’ll be fun watching Kaiba slowly die before the lot of you dies!”

“Do you see him anywhere?” Atem asked.

“Not yet, milord,” Isis replied as she helped her pharaoh survey the area.

“What if he…”

“Atem! Over here!” Marik alerted, having spotted tufts of chestnut hair barely sticking out from the sand.

“If he’s buried that deep, then…” Atem frantically started digging as he feared Kaiba’s fate even more. The sight of his beloved’s mutilated body shattered his heart. “Oh… no… Kaiba!”

“What awful wounds…” Weevil gaped, covering his mouth with his hands.

“Kaiba… Kaiba, can you hear me?” Atem picked Kaiba up, attempting to slap him awake. “My… My love… Please, open your eyes…”

“Pharaoh…” spoke Joey. “Kaiba is…”


	23. Awakening

Chapter 23 – Awakening

“Ugh… Too dark,” was Kaiba’s initial reaction to the ethereal space in which he floated. “So all my enemies were right. I _did_ end up in hell after all.”

“That’s a little mean, Kaiba,” spoke a voice Kaiba had only heard once or twice. “I don’t think Atem would be happy to hear you call his bedchamber ‘hell.’”

“You are-” Kaiba awakened, and suddenly his surroundings changed to the royal bedchamber. To his sides were Mahad and some elderly man. At the foot of the bed stood a man who looked like Kaiba, except his chestnut locks flowed down his chest, and he had darker skin. “Mahad. And…” Kaiba tried to make out the other two men, but in his sleepy daze, he had a hard time doing so. “I think I remember you guys from the vision quest… Wait! You’re Atem’s father, Aknamkanon, aren’t you?”

“It feels nice to be remembered,” replied Aknamkanon with a warm smile.

Kaiba gave his doppelganger a sidelong look. “Okay, this is weird… You’re… um…”

“Seto. My name is Seto – just like yours.”

“Well, nice to meet you all.” Kaiba pulled the covers over him, leaving only the upper half of his head exposed. “Now, if you would be so kind as to let me have some sleep. In fact, I feel no shame in telling you that I plan to spend the rest of the day sleeping.”

“…Is that really what you want, Kaiba?” Aknamkanon asked. “Wouldn’t you rather go see my son, instead of spending the rest of your life with three people you hardly know?”

“…” Kaiba remained speechless for a spell as he slowly peeled the covers off. “…Am I dead?”

“Yes and no,” Mahad answered. “Right now, you are teetering on the edge of death. Even as we speak, your allies are calling to you.”

“My… allies?” Kaiba fully sat up and listened for voices beyond.

“Hahahaha!” sounded Zorc’s voice. “So much for the ‘power of Horakhty!’ Now… After I kill _you_ , pharaoh, the royal bloodline will be no more!”

“Eyaaaaaah!” screamed Atem’s voice. “Unhand me, dark one! … Raaaah!”

“Ah, you’re just like a fish, struggling right before it gets gutted. You won’t be free for long!”

“You’re wrong…” spoke Rex. “Come on, Kaiba, don’t go extinct now! Not after I was just considering you a friend!”

“Hah! I don’t recall giving the so-called ‘ultimate’ rival of the pharaoh permission to die!” exclaimed Weevil.

“Sniff… Sniff…” Mokuba cried. “Big bro… You’re my only family. You’re all I got left! Don’t die…”

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you!”

Tristan’s words were answered with what sounded like a slap – and a scolding from Joey. “Tristan, come on! Kaiba, don’t listen to him! If I, the person you hate most, want you to live, then damn straight you better live!”

“You saved me from being killed by that Rare Hunter! Please, let me return the favour!” shouted Téa. “I know you don’t like the concept of friendship, but can you believe in it just this once?”

“Blue-Eyes White Dragon… Lend Kaiba your strength…” Kisara appeared to be praying with Isis and Mana.

“I know you and the pharaoh beat me handily during Battle City, but that’s in the past now,” added Marik. “Right now, I – and all of my home country of Egypt – need you.”

“My other self.” Seto spoke to his future incarnate sternly. “I can no longer return to the world of the living. But _you_ can. Go be with Atem again and be his hero. And if you see my father, tell him I wish things didn’t have to end up like this.”

“Can you tell my brother that I wish the same?” Aknamkanon requested. “That if I had known how hurt he was this whole time, that I would have done something about it?”

“Seto…” Kaiba wiped a tear from Seto’s face. In so doing, the priest – along with Mahad and Aknamkanon – faded, and imbued their ba into Kaiba. After a moment of contemplation, Kaiba leapt out of the bed. “Everyone… Thank you. But this will be the last time I do something generous for you all!”

* * *

“I… I…” All this time, Atem could not think of a proper thing to say to Kaiba – until now. “No. I refuse to believe the man I love is dead.”

“Well, pharaoh, as you say in the modern world, ‘the proof is in the pudding!’ The only thing better than watching Kaiba die is watching you-” Zorc’s good mood dropped in an instant. “No… No, it can’t be!”

“Ah… My love?” Atem watched as Kaiba arose from the ground in half-shifted form, bathing the surroundings in a warm light. “He’s… Kaiba has revived!”

“HAHA!” Zorc cackled. “I can just as easily send him back from whence he came!”

“…” Kaiba, enveloped in a magical barrier, easily repelled the attack Zorc launched at him – as well as the many more after that.

“Impossible! How can none of my attacks harm you?”

“Because I have the support of my friends, as well as some… _help_ from beyond.”

“Father… Mahad…” Atem shed a happy tear.

“I’ll not let history repeat itself…” Without fully transforming, the sapphires across Kaiba’s body glowed to generate a Shining Neutron Blast. “Not on this day.”

“Gaaah!”

Zorc relentlessly sent out a flurry of attacks at Kaiba, but all were in vain as the Shining Neutron Blast consumed him. “These wounds… No! I refuse to accept death! I refu-”

Rex waited a while to speak, almost as if to make sure Zorc was really dead. “Huhuhu. We won’t be seeing _him_ again.”

“Yeah. Hehehe. That fartknocker’s history. Hehehe.” Weevil laughed – that is, until Kaiba suddenly fell on top of him. “Y-Yeowch!”

“Now _you_ know how it feels…” Joey remembered well the first time he learned of Kaiba’s shapeshifting powers. “Bet he’s even heavier than back then.”

“I can still hear you, Wheeler,” Kaiba responded while still laying supine.

“So. Is he really gone?”

“Yes, Wheeler, Zorc is really gone.”

“Then…” Yugi turned to Atem with a sorrowful look. At this point, the pharaoh picked Kaiba up princess-style and led everyone back to the palace. “Now that ancient Egypt is at peace, we have to go now, don’t we? Back to our own time?”

“Aww, man, I wish I could have at least stayed for some more free food!” Mokuba whined.

“And maybe for a few cute girls, too…” Tristan thought aloud.

“Actually… It’s not time for you to go just yet.” Atem’s words quieted everyone down. “There’s one thing left for me to do before you all leave.”

“Ooh, do we get some souvenirs for the ride home?” Rex asked excitedly. “Like food?”

“And rare cards? Er, I mean, artifacts?” Weevil hoped.

“I’ll see to that before you go, but I had something else in mind.” Atem turned back to Yugi. “Yugi, I am not entirely confident that you can fare out in the world without me. Not after we’ve been together for so long.”

“What? But you saw me in that fight against Zorc’s army! And I’ve dueled plenty of times without your help! Doesn’t that duel with Bandit Keith ring a bell?””

“If you are that confident, then…” After laying a barely awake Kaiba on the throne, Atem picked up his DiaDhank from the table nearby. “Duel me, right now, in this sacred throne room.”

“What? Pharaoh, that’s crazy!” Joey would have none of it. “Don’t you think we should rest first? We kinda just fought a climactic battle against-”

“Very well.” Yugi took his deck out of his pocket and attached it to his Duel Disk. “I accept this challenge, pharaoh!”

“Yug, are you sure about this? You’re not tired? Not even a little?”

Yugi tried to hide the fact that, indeed, he was so tired he wanted to take a nap right there on the ground. He could tell from the look in his eyes that Atem felt the same; he had to be, after singing the Pharaoh’s Incantation for so long. “No, I’m fine. Just because I’m barely 150 centimeters and 40 kilograms doesn’t mean I can’t handle a bit of rough work.”

“It will not be a Shadow Game,” Atem spoke. “Nevertheless, you should know that I expect nothing less than your best strategies.”

“Oh man…” Rex watched curiously as the duelists readied their dueling devices. He perked up his rabbit ears to hear the words they exchanged. “Watching two Yugis dueling is a bit… uh, weird.”

“We’ve seen a guy with a dragon head for a dick, and you’re calling _this_ weird?” Weevil poked Rex with a spider leg.

“Now, Yugi, hit me with what you’ve got!”

Yugi assumed from Atem’s valiant declaration that he would have the first move. He had a mediocre first hand, but believed in the heart of the cards anyway. “I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! I’ll set a card face down. That’s about it.”

“Oh, Yugi.” Kaiba groaned from the throne. “I know that Celtic Guardian is one of your symbolic monsters, but that’s all it is: symbolic.”

Unlike his boyfriend, Atem knew better than to underestimate Yugi. “I activate the magic card Double Summon so that I may Normal Summon twice this turn. I call forth Light Effigy and Flamvell Magician!”

“It doesn’t make sense… Why would Atem have a Light Effigy in his deck when most of his monsters are of Dark attribute?” Joey commented.

Atem continued, “If the levels of my monsters are the exact level of the monster I want to summon, and the materials are correct, then I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my deck.” He looked to Rex. “I’m sure that you of all people know what a Synchro Summon is.”

“Huhu. Thank you, thank you.” Rex did a mocking bow, then sat back down.

“Using Light Effigy and the Tuner Monster Flamvell Magician, I Synchro Summon this monster! Avenging Knight Parshath!”

“It’s beautiful!” Téa said of the armoured fairy that appeared in the arena.

“Avenging Knight Parshath! Attack the Celtic Guardian!”

“Not if I can help it! Here’s a card that has helped me – us – time and time again!” Yugi revealed his face-down card. “Swords of Revealing Light! I don’t think I need to remind anyone here what it does.”

“…Go ahead with your turn, then.”

 _This will help!_ Yugi drew Silent Sword Slash. _But even if I equip Silent Swordsman with this card, he’s still no match for Avenging Knight Parshath. I just hope I can last as long as the Swords of Revealing Light does._ “I tribute Celtic Guardian so that I can Special Summon Silent Swordsman in attack mode!”

 _I remember that card,_ Atem thought as he drew Thousand Knives. _His special ability allows his attack to go up by 500 points during each of Yugi’s standby phases. If I can summon Dark Magician before his attack gets too high… then I can use my Thousand Knives spell._ “I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode! Turn end.”

 _It’s tempting to use this card,_ Yugi spoke of his newly drawn Change of Heart. _But if I gain control of Avenging Knight Parshath and attack Berry Magician Girl, Atem will just summon a Dark Magician._ “I’ll just end my turn, then, while my Silent Swordsman’s attack goes up to 1500.”

“Oh my gods, the tension is killing me!” Rex whined. “Come on, where’s the action?”

“Watch it,” Joey warned. “Many of these guys’ duels are like this, Rex. Just be patient, and the action will come.”

“Hmm…”

Yugi had to squint, but he could see a hint of a smile in Atem’s face as he set a card face-down. It was now his turn again. _Cost Down isn’t going to help me right now… But at least my Silent Swordsman can defeat the Avenging Knight Parshath now!_ “I equip my Silent Swordsman with Silent Sword Slash, giving him an attack boost of 1500 points! Then… There goes your Avenging Knight Parshath!”

“And there goes your Swords of Revealing Light! Oh!”

“Pharaoh? You okay?” Yugi asked with concern, as Atem stared at that card with wide-eyes for a good two minutes.

“…I reveal my trap Magician Navigation! I can Summon Dark Magician from my deck, as well as this card… Say hello to Palladium Oracle Mahad!”

“Goodness…” spoke Yugi. Golden armour covered most of Mahad’s body, and only a hint of the High Priest’s original beige robes could be seen.

“My friend… You live again.” Atem knew it wasn’t necessarily true, but he didn’t care. “Now that I have a Dark Magician in play, I can use my Thousand Knives spell to destroy your only monster on the field – the Silent Swordsman!”

“Yeah, go ahead and do that. Because you’ve just activated my Silent Swordsman’s special ability! If he’s destroyed, I Special Summon any Silent Swordsman card from my deck, and I choose Silent Swordsman Lv. 7!”

“Very clever, Yugi, very clever. You could have easily used Silent Swordsman’s ability to negate the spell altogether, but you were wise enough not to.”

Yugi smiled at this praise, then summoned Silent Paladin in defense mode, and could thus add Silent Swordsman Lv. 3 to his hand from his deck. “Pharaoh, forgive me for this, but… My Silent Swordsman Lv. 7 will attack your Palladium Oracle Mahad!”

“…You are forgiven. Especially since I can Special Summon another Dark Magician from my deck, thanks to Palladium Oracle Mahad’s special ability.” Atem spoke no more as he simply set a trap face-down, then turned it over to Yugi.

 _This duel is going in my favour, but knowing Atem… I’m sure that he’s got a card in his deck far more powerful than Dark Magician._ “I will now attack the Dark Magician you just Special Summoned!”

“ _That_ was not smart, Yugi. Reveal Trap Card, Shield Spear! My Dark Magician’s attack power is raised by 400 points for a turn! You can’t take back your attack once you’ve declared it, which means that your Silent Swordsman Lv. 7 is destroyed.”

“I’m… I’m fine…” So Yugi said, but in his mind, he knew he wasn’t. Silent Paladin was his only monster defending his Life Points now, and she didn’t have very good defense.

Atem sighed upon seeing the card he drew. “Well, you won’t be… after I summon Skilled Blue Magician and activate the spell Magicalized Fusion! With this card, I can even use monsters from my Graveyard – namely my Flamvell Magician and Palladium Oracle Mahad – for a Fusion Summon! Dark Magician may be one of my strongest monsters, but I have one that is mightier still…”

“Oh my gods… What is that?” Tristan spoke of this new spellcaster monster, with four arms that generated four magical circles.

“This is the greatest of all spellcasters… Quintet Magician!”

Weevil rubbed his eyes. “Am I reading that attack counter correctly? That thing’s got 4500 attack points? It could squish my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth in an instant!”

“My new monster’s special ability is even more fearsome, Weevil. You see, I used five different magicians for its Fusion Summon – Berry Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Flamvell Magician, Skilled Blue Magician, and Palladium Oracle Mahad. With his four arms, Quintet Magician destroys all of your cards, Yugi!”

“All… of them?” Yugi finally gave in to his weak knees.

“Since all of your cards are destroyed, I can attack you directly and end this at last!”

“…No. You will do no such thing.” Yugi fumbled with the card he set on his Duel Disk. “Not yet… Thanks to our good friend Kuriboh.”

“Hehehe…” Kaiba couldn’t help but chuckle at this surprisingly weak but useful monster. “After all this time, you still keep that puffball in your deck. You’ve got more cojones than I thought, Yugi. But can you get yourself out of this mess? You got more Kuribohs in that deck of yours?”

“No.” _And I don’t have a single card in my deck that can overpower that Quintet Magician…_


	24. Second Chance

Chapter 24 – Second Chance

_“‘Hmm… I think I’ll buy some good cards so Grandpa can have better cards to sell at the shop.’”_

_“Yes, that is what I said after I won Battle City, Joey.”_

_“You know, I’m sure Pegasus would have given all of those to you for free. I mean, you_ did _save his soul from the Orichalcos. Plus, he’s almost as loaded as rich boy.”_

_“Still, it would feel like stealing,” spoke Yugi as he and Joey entered the former’s grandfather’s game shop._

_“What a goody two-shoes you are, Yug.”_

_Before Yugi could present his grandfather with the multitude of new cards, he tripped on his own two feet. Unfortunately, in so doing, he opened a tear in the leather suitcase, causing a single card to fall out._

_“Yugi!” Grandpa Mutou came out from behind the counter. “Are you all right?”_

_“Y-Yeah. I should be asking_ you _that question. At any rate, here are some cards to help your business.”_

_“Oh, you didn’t have to go through all that trouble, grandson.”_

_“Wait, you dropped a card, Yug.”_

_“Then I better- Huh? It’s… Enemy Controller!”_

_“Ugh. Rich boy had one of those, didn’t he? If you hold onto that card, it’s some bad mojo, if you ask me.”_

_“…No, I think I’ll add this card to my deck. And I don’t mean my other self’s deck, either. I don’t know why, but this card is going to save my skin one of these days.”_

* * *

“And this… is that day.” Yugi managed a slight smile when he saw the card he just drew. “I’ll first summon Mystical Elf in attack mode, then I’ll tribute her.”

“For what? You can’t Tribute Summon the same turn you Normal Summon, Yug!”

“Who said, I was trying to Tribute Summon? I tribute Mystical Elf… for this card that you said was going to bring me ‘bad mojo.’ Enemy Controller!”

“Huh… Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Me too, Wheeler.”

“I will use the code left, right, AB! Now your Quintet Magician is mine!”

“But only for one turn. After you destroy my Dark Magician, Quintet Magician will come back to my side of the field again.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to destroy your Dark Magician, pharaoh. Quite the contrary, actually. I use Bakura’s Change of Heart to take control of _him_ too!”

Atem smiled, knowing well that this duel was as good as over.

“Magicians, attack the pharaoh directly!”

“So now that makes three guys who defeated Atem – Rafael, Kaiba, and now Yugi.”

“Tristan, we all know that that one with Kaiba was a crock of bullshit. Surely, even you do.”

“Joey, I think we’ve got something even more pressing on our hands…” Téa pointed to both Atem and Kaiba, who after the duel’s conclusion had both passed out.

“Can’t we get a break from death for a day?” Weevil huffed. “Jeezuz leweezus!”

“Can’t you tell the difference when someone’s dead and when someone’s passed out?” Rex poked Kaiba’s cheek to confirm he was alive.

“When will they wake up, then?” Mokuba fretted.

“Ra only knows,” answered Isis.

* * *

Kaiba awakened for the second time that day, and the lack of any ground beneath annoyed him. At least this ethereal realm wasn’t as dreary as the last one. “Great, not another near-death experience. I swear, ancient Egypt is all about giant rocks and near-death experiences.”

“You may be right, but-”

“Gaaah!” Kaiba jumped at the sight of Atem. “Good gods, Atem. Wait, are you dead, too?”

“Neither of you are dead,” replied an even louder female voice from a light just up ahead.

“Who are you?”

Kaiba was certainly surprised to hear Atem speaking to this ball of light as if they were old friends. “My lady Horakhty.”

“‘Horakhty?’ I’ve heard her name before… You’re the Creator of Light, aren’t you?”

Horakhty took on a more concrete form. She had the wings of Obelisk, a helmet of Ra, and the shoulders and chest of Slifer. Her body was all gold, save for pearl-white arms and a long skirt. “That is correct, my child.”

“Then if we aren’t dead, have you come to take us to the afterlife?” Kaiba asked.

“Such would be your fate in any ordinary situation. Atem has used up almost all of his power to sing the Pharaoh’s Incantation during your fight with Zorc. Then there is the duel with the young man named Yugi. However…”

“‘However?’” Though he was a little more used to it by this point, Kaiba still had much to learn about ancient Egypt’s magic and lore.

“The two of you have suffered so much in your past lives. Your love ended tragically before it got a chance to really flourish… Thus, I will grant you my blessing to truly live your life together, if you would so take it.”

“You mean… I don’t have to go back to my own time? I can live with Atem forever?”

“The power… is yours…”

* * *

“Ugh… I’m tired of the movie and show references.” Kaiba groaned while still technically asleep. “Captain Planet isn’t an Egyptian god.”

“As an Egyptian, I can totally confirm that.”

It was Atem’s voice that woke Kaiba up in the throne room. Seeing his new friends – as well as the surviving priests, including one he hadn’t seen before – _really_ woke him up. “Who’s this goon with the Millennium Eye? Don’t tell me that Pegasus is a High Priest too?”

“This is… Aknadin, Priest Seto’s father.” Atem spoke with reluctance.

“Wh-What?! And you just let him waltz in here?” Kaiba half-shifted at this news. “Let me at ‘im!”

“Peace, peace,” Atem ordered before turning to Aknadin. “Aknadin, this is the reincarnation of your son, Seto. His name is Kaiba.”

“So, my son lives again.” Aknadin couldn’t look Kaiba in the eye.

“Do you know why I haven’t executed you as readily as I did Anubis?”

“Pray tell.”

“It was because I want to give you a second chance, as the Creator of Light gave me a second chance. I remember well your last words to Seto and I before you joined Anubis… ‘You are a disgrace to the royal family and to the High Priests!’ If you want to redeem yourself, then treat _this_ man with respect. Can you do that?”

“I… I’ll try…”

“You.” Kaiba withdrew his wings and tail as he spoke to Aknadin. “When I was but an inch from death, I saw him. I saw your brother and your son. If it wasn’t for their power, I wouldn’t have been able to defeat Zorc. You know what Seto’s last words to me were? ‘If you see my father, tell him I wish things didn’t have to end up like this.’ Even after all you did to him, your son still had it in him to forgive you. Your brother did too. They were hurt that their only immediate family betrayed them.”

“Is that so?” Aknadin’s voice shook.

“Yes. So you better believe you’ve got a lot to make up for.”

“So do you, rich boy!” Joey interrupted, much to Kaiba’s annoyance. “We’ve been gone for gods know how long, and that German dude is probably wondering where the heck you are.”

“Joey, we’ve time travelled,” Tristan spoke up. “I’m sure that that German dude hasn’t noticed a thing.”

“You’ve got something smart to say for once! By the way, his name is Roland.” Mokuba chuckled before turning back to his brother. “You are going to come back with us, right, Big Bro?”

“…” Kaiba took Atem’s hand into his own.

“Seto?” Mokuba’s happy expression fell, as did that of everyone else there.

“I’m going to stay here in ancient Egypt with Atem.” Kaiba could already feel the tears coming on.

“What?” Mokuba didn’t want to believe it. “You can do that?”

“The Creator of Light Horakhty has granted him permission to do that, yes,” answered Atem.

“Plus, if you were listening to an iota of what we were talking about just know, you’d know that.”

“No!” Mokuba broke into a sobbing fit as he hugged Kaiba. “I don’t want you to go, Big Bro! I’m never going to see you again! And what about KaibaCorp?”

Kaiba knelt down and patted Mokuba’s head. “KaibaCorp has a new, highly capable president. And his name is Mokuba Kaiba.”

“Oh…” Mokuba cried even harder at this promotion and hugged his brother even more tightly. “Thank you, Seto! I’ll be sure to take very good care of our company!”

“I know you want to say your goodbyes, but we need to get going soon,” Atem finally spoke up after letting the brothers bond one last time. “Let us go outside. I will sing the Incantation to enable all of you back to your time.”

Not a single tear was dry on the entire walk outside. Even Joey, who swore straight up and down he hated Kaiba’s guts, couldn’t keep a stiff upper lip.

“Oh come on, Joey.” Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Then again, you _are_ a sniveling puppy.”

“What was that?” Joey scowled. “Here I am, actually sad that I will never see one of my favourite rivals again, and you have the nerve to call me that?”

“Come on, man.” Tristan patted his friend’s back. “I’ll be sure to keep him on his toes.”

“How, exactly?” Marik eyed Tristan curiously. “You’ve just started to learn how to duel. I, on the other hand, have placed second in Battle City while Joey only placed third!”

“You mean you placed fourth while Joey placed third,” Téa corrected.

“Whatever.” Marik turned his attention to Atem and shook his hand. “Thank you for providing me with a worthy challenge back then, pharaoh. I’ll be sure my gravekeeper family keeps the memory of you two alive for generations to come.”

“Thank you for believing in our friendship for a change,” Téa spoke to Kaiba. “Even though most people tell me they’re tired of my friendship speeches.”

“And to think, I thought you didn’t believe in that ‘friendship bull.’” Yugi laughed.

“You… You better not surrender your title of the King of Games to anyone else, Yugi? You got that?”

“I promise, Kaiba.” Yugi nodded.

While everyone else gathered in a circle in preparation for the ride home, Rex and Weevil stayed behind, still on their knees.

“Hu and Sia…” Atem remembered Rex’s and Weevil’s past incarnations well, as they had raided the palace many times. “I’m sorry, Rex and Weevil. Not just for calling you by the wrong names, but also for causing you much trouble during the-”

“Sniff… Sniff… Pharaooooh!” Weevil cried pathetically as he fished for some cards in a deck box. “Here’s a token of _my_ apology for being such an asshole at Duelist Kingdom, and during the Orichalcos mess, a-and during the KC Grand Tournament, and-”

Rex bopped Weevil on the back of the head. “If you’re gonna list all the times we’ve been assholes to Kaiba and Atem, then _we’ll_ turn into mummies!”

Atem looked at the cards Weevil offered to him. “The five cards of Exodia…”

“And here’s something from me, too!” Rex presented his Red-Eyes Slash Dragon. “A-And take my beanie, too!”

“What’s all this for?” Kaiba eyes Rex peculiarly.

“Since we can’t be at your wedding, I figured we’d give you these sweet wedding gifts!” replied Rex.

Kaiba squatted down to look at Rex with a sincere expression. As Atem returned the “wedding gifts” back to the short duelists, the dragon spoke, “Thank you for the thought, but we’re good. We may not have known each other for very long, but I enjoyed dueling alongside you. You remind me a lot of myself – a fiery duelist who shows his tender side only to a select few. I’m going to miss you a lot, my friend… Rex Raptor.”

“Aaah!” Rex hugged Kaiba so strongly that he knocked the latter onto his bum. “I’ll miss you, too!”

“And I suppose so will _I._ ” Weevil couldn’t help but feel jealous.

Kaiba brought himself and a still-crying Rex back to their feet. “I’m just sad that I can’t attend _your_ guys’ wedding, Weevil.”

“Wh-What?!”

Weevil blushed, and would have had more to say, if Atem hadn’t urged the both of them to join the circle. “Don’t worry, guys. We’ll still be with each other in spirit. Now, then. Etiumaza o etebus o erono… Irawotok ugumust…”

“Then…” Yugi started as the “Dweeb Patrol” floated in the rising water for the last time. “This is goodbye. Pharaoh…”

Yugi’s last sight of Atem before he had been completely submerged was the pharaoh giving him a thumbs up.


	25. Epilogue - Haunted Houses and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for minor character hell. Hehehe.

Chapter 25 – Epilogue – Haunted Houses and Magic

~One year later~

“And that is the last time I will ever wear a dress in public.” When he was out of view of the partygoers, and the wedding reception ended, Kaiba shimmied out of the dress he was in. He didn’t care that he wore nothing underneath that except garters and underwear.

“Correction, next-to-last time.” Atem took off his crown and laid in the bed with his new husband. “You’ll likely be wearing a dress when you are officially crowned as queen of Egypt. But after that, you can just wear your Battle City outfit in public.”

“Or, you know, I can just turn into the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.”

“I thought you had put those shapeshifting powers behind you?” Atem traced circles on Kaiba’s chest with his left index finger.

“Did you forget about my love of dragons, babe? If anything, I can help ensure that the Shadow Games don’t go out of hand again. Or that there are no more disgusting people like Anubis.”

“That’s what the Pharaoh’s Incantation is for, my love.”

“It’s also easier to maintain the pyramids and rebuild the villages when you’ve got a dragon who can fly.”

“So you’re going to use your powers for good?” Atem liked this unusual caring side of Kaiba.

“Only because it’s my duty as queen! I’ve been doing that this whole past year, you know!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Atem pulled Kaiba into a spooning position. “Another part of your royal duties is learning about the magic of this country. I’m sorry, the ‘occult nonsense.’”

“Such as?” Kaiba ignored those last two words.

“Kaiba, my love, there is a lot you’ve let to learn. Let me show you a spell the world has never seen before…”

* * *

~October 31, present-day Domino City~

Now that KaibaCorp’s Halloween Tournament was over, the tension in Domino City died down to make way for the spirit of the holiday. It was one of the few days of the year that Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa had time off from college.

It was also one of the few days of the year that Rex and Weevil could get away with their shenanigans. With the help of Bonz and his knowledge of all things ghosts, the two high school seniors decided to run a haunted house near their new high school, Domino High.

“Hehehe!” Weevil cackled. “I never thought I’d actually participate in a school festival!”

“Huhuhu. And one where we can still steal-” Rex stopped talking when he noticed a group – consisting of Bandit Keith, Mako Tsunami, and the Roba brothers – approaching the house.

“We’ve got customers!” Weevil warned as a few of his buddies from school distracted the group. “Quick, Rex, do your thing!”

“Hahaha…” Bonz giggled from behind as he saw Rex, in rabbit form, sneak behind Bandit Keith. “That’s for humiliating me at Duelist Kingdom, ya big jerk!”

“Oh?” Espa Roba’s next younger brother noticed Rex. “It’s a cute bunny! Big Brother, can I keep him?”

“If you can catch him!” Espa Roba laughed as his brothers and Bandit Keith charged into the haunted house. He would have charged in, too, if he didn’t notice Mako hesitating. “Mako? What’s wrong?”

“It reminds me a lot of when my father… you know.” Mako couldn’t finish the sentence. “It reminds me a lot of a stormy ocean.”

“Honey, I thought you were trying to conquer your fears?”

Mako wasn’t sure what to think of being called “honey” by someone he hardly knew, but it gave him the courage he needed to enter the haunted house. “You’re right. Okay, no more being afraid!”

“See? Nothing too bad yet.” Espa laughed as his fellow high schoolers fled at the sight of the usual fake ghosts and mummies that popped out of the ground like moles.

“Keyword, _yet_.” Mako grew increasingly nervous as the fog machines cleared, revealing small crabs and non-venomous spiders crawling all over the place. “Oh! There are your brothers! And, uh… Remind me why Bandit Keith joined us on this trip again?”

“Beats me.”

“Big Brother, look!” The second Roba brother ran up to Espa and proudly showed him Rex. “I caught the bunny!”

“Good job, little brother.” Espa ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “You have a name for him?”

“My name is Rex,” answered Rex, prompting the second Roba brother to drop him.

“Wh-What? Rex? As in… Rex Raptor, the guy I absolutely creamed at Battle City?”

“You better believe it. And you better believe the guy behind me is real as hell.”

“Wh-What guy?” Espa spoke as his brothers all hid behind him.

Bandit Keith noticed Weevil’s spider form before anyone else did. “Yaaaaaah! It’s a big-ass spider! Fuck this, I quit!”

“Good, we don’t need that foul language in the presence of-” Mako could now see Earthbound God Uru, who stood at the very end of the haunted house.

“Waaaaaah!” All of the Roba brothers fled in fear, and soon, Espa followed.

“W-Wait for me!” And with that, Mako was also gone.

“Hahahahahaha!” Rex laughed as he turned back into a human. “Did you see the looks on their faces, Weevil?”

“I certainly did, Rex!” Weevil reverted forms as well. “Man, being a shapeshifter and using our powers to cause mischief kicks ass!”

“Does it now?” spoke a voice from in front of the couple.

“Wh-Whoa!”

Rex and Weevil promptly returned to their animal forms, but Yugi wouldn’t be fooled. “Rex, Weevil, you’re not fooling anyone. Are you up to no good again? After all that we went through?”

“W-Well…” Rex’s ears drooped.

“Yug, give ‘em a break. It _is_ Halloween, after all.”

“You did a decent job with this haunted house,” Téa remarked. “Your zombies even looked like Anubis’ zombies.”

“Thanks, I guess…?” Weevil turned into his half-shifted form, as did Rex.

“See you around, guys.” Tristan waved as the rest of the Dweeb Patrol left with him.

Before Mokuba could leave too, Rex pulled on his business blazer. “Hey. It’s Halloween, and you didn’t even dress up?”

“Sorry, but I just got off of a KaibaCorp meeting. We just hired a new ‘Big Five.’ In fact, said meeting ended only about 45 minutes ago.”

“Sounds… fun.”

“Yeah, being the president of KaibaCorp sounds like a lot of fun,” Weevil added.

“Anyway, if you’re done, then I need to go back home to rest.”

“But I’m not done. You see, we’ve been stealing people’s cards again.” Rex stuttered when Mokuba gave him a dirty look. “W-Wait, I wasn’t finished! Weevil and I have been going around, tracking notoriously evil duelists down. While Weevil distracts them by turning into a big-ass spider, I sneak into their decks and steal their strongest cards. In fact, funny I should mention that. Bandit Keith, Mako Tsunami, and the Roba brothers were here not long ago. I stole Keith’s Barrel Dragon and snuck it into Espa’s pocket when he wasn’t looking. I gave Mako the Metalmorph card. It’s payback for what Joey did to them at Battle City, and for what Bandit Keith did to Joey.”

“So you get payback for Joey and then _give_ him payback.” Weevil rolled his eyes. “Makes a lot of sense to me, dino brain.”

“‘Evil duelists,’ huh? Sounds like you would know a lot about that.”

“Yes, we do,” spoke Weevil. “Which is why you need us as Duel Monsters vigilantes. You may not know this, but there are still plenty of evildoers out there mugging cards off of duelists, whether they’re just starting out or they’re veteran players. Then you’ve got guys like Bandit Keith that simply love to make other duelists’ lives a living hell. We’re just making up for what we have done in the past, that’s all.”

“You’re right. Um… Thanks, you guys.”

“Anything for my best friend’s brother! Now, off to bed with you, Mr. President.”

“Seto…” Mokuba thought of his elder brother on his entire walk back to KaibaCorp. “I wonder… How is your new life with the pharaoh going?”

“Mr. President! There’s a meeting tomorrow afternoon and we need to-” Roland tried to speak to Mokuba as he started up the first flight of stairs, which led to Mokuba’s bedroom.

The new middle schooler would have none of it. “Roland, it’s going to have to wait until the morning. Plus, there’s a bunch of new information I learned today, and it would take forever if we discussed it now.”

“O-Okay, then…” Roland sheepishly turned away. “Good night.”

“Good night… to you too.”

Mokuba didn’t bother to take off his business suit, and simply catapulted himself onto the bed as he was. It would have been a waste of time anyway, for not ten minutes into his rest, a voice tried to awaken him.

“Mokuba…”

“No, mom, five more minutes…”

“You mean, ‘No, _brother-in-law,_ five more minutes,” corrected a different voice.

Mokuba sprung wide awake at those words. Then, as if by magic, he was greeted by the heartfelt smiles of his small but loving family.

~In the White Light~

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you to all who were nice enough to give this fic a try.
> 
> I will now likely be drawing a bunch of scenes from this fic. Not the least of which is the Shrimpshipping scene from Chapter 21. I've got a Tumblr (ayma-nidiot) if you want to check that out, along with other Yu-Gi-Oh content!
> 
> Thanks again, all!


End file.
